Taking Chances
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Alison "Ally" Hummel is Kurt's adopted sister, who was just a face in the crowd. But then she gets talked into joining Glee Club and soon finds herself in different positions. What will happen as she deals with a pregnancy and being in the middle of love triangle? Set in Season 3 (Story better than summary)
1. Chapter 1

Nobody here knows who I am. I am just one of those lost faces in the crowd, or in the halls in my case. I go to McKinley, which is a high school in Lima, Ohio. It school where I am pretty sure, that a student could get away with putting someone in a coma.

With all the homophobia in this school, I am surprised that it hasn't happened to my brother or any of the others like him.

Unlike my brother, nobody knows who I am at all. There are tons of students at this school and like some of the losers, I am invisible. The only people that know my name are the ones that I live with, the ones that I am related to.

Sure, I could get attention if I wanted to by wearing some sort of slutty outfit or in other terms, a very short dress where anyone could see easily see things I don't want to them to see. Or I could do something bad that could get me suspended; giving me a bad reputation. Of course I am not like that.

I am not like most of the people in this school because I am a tomboy. I never really understood the point of dressing up all fancy everyday like most of the girls, and even some of the boys do in this school. Besides, all it really does is set people up to get in bad relationships, which ultimately gets them into more trouble.

Don't get me wrong, I don't really judge anyone, as long as they are decent in terms of not being a bitch, I think we'll get along great.

I always give a chance to someone, I know what it is like to feel like everyone is judging you and the only thing I had at that time was hope. I had many days like that from the time that I was seven because I wasn't like the others that I lived with.

I was smaller, a little heavier, and I also had faith and hope that things would get better. The others I lived with tried to make me forget that. But I never did, which made them stay away from me and make sure no one made me feel like I belonged. Luckily I was given another chance by the time I turned 11.

* * *

><p>I walked down the halls, like I did every day, nobody really noticing me, but then I went to my locker and I saw Finn there. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend or something?" I asked. I did not know her name, but I did know he met me at my locker since my sophomore year.<p>

"I needed to talk to you about something." He said and as I took something out and closed my locker. "It's about the Glee Club. You know the club you refuse to join." He said and I sighed. Like I would get in there.

"Finn, I am not joining." I said. I have made that clear many times, it took long enough to get it through to Kurt that I wouldn't join.

"Please." He begged. "They changed the rules because of people losing interest in the arts. They changed the requirements to 18 members. We only have 17." Well I could see that there weren't going to be many groups at Nationals with this new rule, unless this school was the only one who until this year, just made it to 12 members.

"Sorry, but I am not joining." I said and left him there. It's not that I can't sing or that I don't like to sing. I do, but I haven't sang in front of anyone since I was 12 and even then, I didn't like to do it. For most of my life, I have had stage fright and maybe I still have some left.

* * *

><p>I was walking back from lunch because I didn't like to be in the cafeteria when someone bumped into me and I dropped all my things. "I'm so sorry." I looked and saw it was a guy, who was wearing a little too much hair gel for my taste.<p>

"It's fine." I said as he handed me my stuff that had fallen on the floor. Why did he look so familiar?

"I'm Blaine." He said, I had heard that name before. But where was the question.

"I'm Ally. Ally Hummel." I said and then he looked at me with this strange look. "What?" I asked.

"Sorry." Was all he said, before heading in another direction. That was strange, but I guess it didn't matter. So, I headed to the library like I had intended to do. I spent a lot my time there because it was quiet and it was easy to things there.

I realized I had been there a while when Kurt came in and sat at the same table as me. "What is it 6th period already?" I asked and he nodded. It didn't matter to me, all I was missing was English and it was my easiest and best subject.

"So I heard that you met Blaine officially." Kurt started by saying. That's why he looked familiar. I remembered one night I passed by Kurt's bed room and I swore I saw him making out with someone; Blaine was his boyfriend.

"That's why he seemed so familiar."

"Yeah, anyway, I heard Finn talked to you—" Oh great, now he was going to ask me.

"I thought I made it clear that I am not auditioning. I can't." I said.

"Yes you can." Kurt said and before I could speak, he continued talking. "I know it's been a while, but I know you. You were good even when you had stage fright. Now it's not that you're worried about the people, you are worried about yourself."

I felt like that was the same thing. I sighed as he got up from the chair he was sitting on. "Think about it, because I think you would enjoy the club and the people in it." He had a point. I still didn't know if I should audition.

* * *

><p>That night I thought a lot about what Kurt and even what Finn said and I guess I should stop worrying about whatever I was worrying about. I am pretty sure it's the people and the idea of not being what they are looking for. I am not twelve anymore, so why am I still in the shadows?<p>

I will audition today and I think I had the perfect song. So after school, I went to the choir room and I could see all eyes on me as I entered. Kurt and Finn looked surprised but the good kind of surprised. "Hi, I would like to audition." I say.

The teacher, Mr. Shue nods and steps away from the front of the room as I stand in front of everyone. I take in a few breaths. I then looked at the piano man and he starts to play the music. Then I began to sing.

_Don't know much about your life  
>Don't know much about your world but<br>Don't wanna be alone tonight  
>On this planet they call Earth<em>

_You don't know about my past and  
>I don't have a future figured out<br>And maybe this is goin' too fast  
>And maybe it's not meant to last<em>

_But what do you say to takin' chances?  
>What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?<br>Never knowin' if there's solid ground below  
>Or a hand to hold or hell to pay<br>What do you say? What do you say?_

_I just wanna start again  
>And maybe you could show me how to try<br>Maybe you could take me in  
>Somewhere underneath your skin<em>

_Hey now, hey, my heart is beatin' down  
>But I'm always comin' back for more, yeah<br>There's nothin' like love to pull you up  
>When you're lyin' down on the floor, babe<em>

_So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do  
>Yeah, walk with me, walk with me like lovers do<br>Like lovers do_

_What do you say to takin' chances?  
>What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?<br>Never knowin' if there's solid ground below  
>Or a hand to hold or hell to pay<br>What do you say? What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life  
>And I don't know much about your world<em>

I looked and saw that everyone was applauded; it felt good. I haven't had this feeling for years. Now I really feel stupid for not auditioning for joining sooner.

I know auditions are typically a verse and chorus, but I kind of needed to sing every different lyric. It had to be perfect since this was me taking a chance.

"That was amazing." Me. Shue praised and my smile turned into a grin. "What is your name?"

"My name is Alison Hummel." I said and then everyone looked at Kurt. "But everyone calls me Ally." I added, to take the looks off Kurt and also Finn.

"Are you a freshman?" The girl, who was sitting next to Finn, asked me.

"No, I am a junior." I replied. "I decided that this was a good time to start taking chances." I said and I could tell that at least Mr. Shue liked it.

"Welcome to Glee Club, Ally." I said and I then went over to where the rest of the club were sitting and I sat in the chair in between Kurt and this blonde girl. I had a feeling that Kurt was right and I was going to like it here.

* * *

><p><strong>What better day to post a new story than on my birthday? (haha)<strong>

**I am starting this over again. It's now going to be in a different point of view. It will for the most part be in Ally's, but it may sometimes altar. Anyway, this chapter we get introduced to her and the next chapter is where the story really starts. **

**Also, Ally is played by Ashley Benson.**

**Song: Taking Chances (Celine Dion)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Now people actually know who I am, well some people. They thought I was insane for putting Ms. Sylvester's offer to be apart of the cheerleading squad on hold. But thing was I wasn't much of a cheerleader anyway, even though I was probably nicer and had more enthusiasm than any of the other girls on the team.

My real problem were those uniforms. I seriously doubt they would let me wear the pants that the male cheerleaders wear. Sure it would be strange, especially since I am not overweight or anything like that. I don't like skirts and I am pretty sure that the tight uniform will leave marks on my skin.

Of course, then there was my offer to be on the football team. Of course, I actually did try out for the kicker spot because I do like playing football and any kind of sports. I have always had this sort of athletic side in me, which is why I tried out.

But afterwards was when Brittany and Santana had gotten me into trying out for the cheerios; I don't even know why I said yes.

Sure, it's what every girl dreams of being in high school right? Well not me.

I honestly find it degrading and I have this theory that being a cheerleader, turns girls into stuck up bitches, because I don't all cheerleaders were like the mean girls when they first started out.

My biological mother was a cheerleader, sure she wasn't exactly a bitch from what I could remember of her, but she was obsessed with the fact of her daughters being like her. She always put me and my older sister in these dance and gymnastics programs to make sure when we got to high school we would be a cheerleader.

Even if it was wasn't what either of us wanted.

Anyway, even though I hate cheerleading and the uniforms with much passion, a lot of people tell me I should reconsider. They ask me if I want to have the new girl outcast status for the rest of high school. No I don't, even though I am not new to the school. Of course, nobody knew I was alive my freshman nor my sophomore year, so they assume I am new kid now that I am _alive._

I loved football and sports more than anything, but people were telling me I was insane to choose cheerleading over sports, even though cheerleading is technically a sport.

Honestly, I do not know what to do anymore.

* * *

><p>I went to Glee Club and I sat next to Kurt, since I really didn't have any friends yet. Well there was the guy with dreads, I think his name was Joe. He goes to my church, but I don't know if he remembers me. There was Brittany, but she was with Santana and I am not sure if I should intrude.<p>

Soon Mr. Shue came in. "Alright, as you all know, the fall assembly is coming up." He said.

"Are we performing again?" Brittany asked. It was pretty obvious that we were. Didn't the Glee Club perform at like all of them?

"Yes, and I was thinking that our newest member would like to take the lead." He said and then everyone in the room turned to me. "Ally, would you like to solo?" He asked me. How could I say no to a solo?

"Mr. Shue? She has only been here, what? Two days and you are giving her a solo?" The girl, Rachel asked. I rolled my eyes, Finn told me how much she loved her solos. "You need to give solos to the ones who have been here longer and deserve the spotlight." I knew she was talking about herself even though I was sure she got a solo more than once a week.

"Oh thanks, Rachel." Tina said. "I didn't think you thought I deserved one." Everyone, including myself laughed at that.

"No offense Tina, but you have no experience. Unlike myself—" She ended up being cut off, by Mercedes.

"Who wants every solo and has no compassion for others." I already liked Mercedes. "I say we give her a chance." Everyone else, except Rachel pretty much agreed. So Mr. Shue said that I also get to pick the song that we do as long as it is appropriate; no one wanted a repeat what happened the last two years.

I don't know what song that fit that at the moment. Good thing he was giving me time to pick a song. After that Mr. Shue just talked about Sectionals.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was exhausted. I was up half the night thinking about a million things. The Assembly, and which sports team I was choosing; it was like one way or another I would lose. And then to make things worse, I had Spanish class.<p>

Not that I didn't like the language or anything, but Mr. Shue was teaching it and he sucked at it. I know because I took it in middle school, even though it was a bad idea since I had just found out I had dyslexia.

That a different story for another day though.

Because this school was stupid, they decided to put me in Spanish, when I would rather take another language. ASL would be easier for me because it would involve language with your hands and no words that look like gibberish; if only this school had that instead of only offering Spanish and French.

I sat in the back like I always did. I never really paid attention because he made no sense with his teachings and I already learned Imperfect. Usually I just burry my face into the words of whatever book I had on me that day; but not today.

Someone sat next to me. Well, there was this one boy who always sat back here to hopefully escape being called on because he didn't understand a thing that was going on; I don't blame him. I looked over to him and I try to remember where I have seen him before; Glee Club.

It only took me a few seconds to remember his name. It was Rory. He was an exchange student from Ireland. He turned in my direction and I looked down at my book. "Hi." He said, in a whisper so Mr. Shue wouldn't hear.

"Hi." I repeated back. "Rory, right?" I questioned, even though I knew that it was his name.

"Yes." He replied. "You're the new girl, Alison, right?" He asked me and I sighed. Everyone thought I was the new girl. But I let him off the hook this time because I know he hasn't been here that long; everyone is new to him.

"If you mean new Glee Club girl, than yes." I say. "And it's Ally. No one calls me Alison."

"Sorry, I just figured—Never mind." He said.

"You just figured I went by Alison or that I was new because you never seen me before?" I questioned.

"Both…?" He said, awkwardly and that was when I started laughing and then soon he grinned and let out a chuckle.

"It's fine. I mean everyone thinks I am new even when I have been here since I was a freshman. Everyone also assumes I am a sophomore because I take Spanish II." I said and he gave me a look, I did rant a lot.

"Sorry. I talk too much." I said.

"I like it when you talk." He said.

"It is better than this terrible attempt at teaching isn't it?" I questioned. We both laughed again, but only to be interrupted.

"Ally. Would you like to answer this question?" He asked me, thinking I wasn't listening. Of course, I knew what he was talking about. I nodded and answer the question right and he seemed very surprised. "Right. Then… Rory, how about this one?" He said and he looked like he was about to panic.

I whispered the answer and Rory was also off the hook. Mr. Shue turned his attention back to everyone else. "Thanks." Rory said.

"Good thing I took this stuff in Middle School." I said.

"Then why did you take this again?" He asked.

"Because they think Spanish is hard enough for a person with dyslexia. French would apparently be overwhelming." I said. Rory and I continued to talk for the rest of the class, I know that Mr. Shue didn't notice and even if he did, it wouldn't matter because I already knew what he was talking about; in a way.

Once the bell rang, Rory and I walked out of class together. "So, do you have any idea about what we are going to do for the assembly?" He asked me. I wish I knew.

"No, to be honest, that is the least of my concern." I said. "I have people hounding me on if I am either going to be a football player or cheerleader." I knew what I wanted, I think. I honestly don't even know what I am thinking anymore.

"Well, do you have a preference?" He asked me.

"Of course. I mean, I love football, plus, I rather be on a team with guys than on a team with girls and 90% of them are popular snobs—" He cut me off then.

"I think you made up your mind." Rory said and I smiled. True, but I knew Santana and Brittany were going to hate me if I chose football. Of course, there was Finn, Sam, Puck, and Mike on the football team… I guess it was a better deal.

"Well I am stupid." I say, even when I don't mean to.

"Pressure can do that to a person." He says and I smile. He isn't like any of the guys I have talked to before. "Anyway, I'll see you later." I watch him leave and walk over to a girl with brown hair and pink clothes on and he kisses her cheek. I sigh. He has a girlfriend.

"Sorry, but Lucky the magical leprechaun has a girlfriend who has tons of gold." I hear someone say and I turn to find Santana behind me. I could now recognize her from Glee Club; her name was Sugar. I swear she could be the daughter of Gwenth Patrow with a name and personality from what I could see.

"I wasn't staring." I said, as if it wasn't obvious; it was.

"Sure. And you weren't just smiling when he told you not to be a cheerleader." She said and I frowned. Before I even made it official. "It's fine, it's not everyone's thing."

"So, is he and Sugar a serious thing?" I asked, wonder if I had a chance.

"I think they hooked up, which is why they are together. I doubt it will last through, but if you ask me, you could do a lot better than pot of gold boy." She said. Everyone had their tastes, of course, she wasn't into boys; I knew that from experience.

* * *

><p>We were getting ready for the assembly. Mr. Shue loved the song choice when I gave it to him a few days prior; right after I was an official member of the Titans. I got the idea for the song as I was talking to Rory.<p>

They pulled up the curtain and I stood in front.

_Tell me where our time went  
>And if it was time well spent<br>Just don't let me fall asleep  
>Feeling empty again<em>

_'Cause I fear I might break  
>And I fear I can't take it<br>Tonight I'll lie awake, feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
>We're better off without you<br>I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
>We're better off without you<em>

_Now that I'm losing hope  
>And there's nothing else to show<br>For all of the days that we spent  
>Carried away from home<em>

_Some things I'll never know  
>And I had to let them go<br>I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
>We're better off without you<br>I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
>We're better off without you<br>Without you_

_Some things I'll never know  
>And I had to let them go<br>Some things I'll never know  
>And I had to let them go<br>I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
>We're better off without you<br>Feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
>You're better off without me<em>

When the people in the auditorium stood up and cheered and I didn't see anyone get seduced, I knew that I did good; of course, who doesn't like a good song like that? This was only just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>So Ally likes Rory, but Rory is with Sugar. Also she decided to be on the football team. Not every girl likes to be a popular cheerleader. <strong>

**Song: Pressure (Paramore)**

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

I remember going to my locker and grabbing my things when some random cheerleader stopped in my path. "What?" I asked, she was giving me this strange look.

"Nothing, we're just looking at nothing." She said. "I mean, that's what you are." Was that the best thing she could come up with? "Well that is what you used to be, and now you joined Glee Club and the football team… I would rather be nothing than a loser." She then left, I rolled my eyes.

I was smarter than her. I could have insulted her back with things way more clever, but I am not that kind of person. And besides, it didn't really bother me, even if it was sort of true since nobody knew my name; I just sort of showed up.

As the girl left Kurt and Blaine came my way. "Just wait until you taste your first slushie facial. It's a lot worse than that." Kurt said and I grinned. I remembered seeing Kurt come into the girls bathroom with some other girls, with something blue all over his face.

"No thanks, I'll stick to bad insults please." I replied. I then saw Rory and then I walked over to him, without telling Kurt or Blaine what I was doing.

"Hey." I said and he grinned, seeing it was me. "Were able to finish the Spanish homework?"

"Are you kidding? It's the complete opposite of what he talks about. Who could?" Rory replied and I smiled and laughed.

"Good thing you have a friend who already knows what he should be talking about. I'll fill you in later?" I said and he nodded.

"Sure. I'll see you later." He said and then I see him go and kiss his girlfriend, Sugar and I sighed. Why? Why were the cute ones taken? Or better yet, why were the ones I liked taken? I guess I had to deal with it since there was no possible way of breaking them up.

* * *

><p>I went to Glee Club and sat next to Kurt again, I didn't want to intrude on Rory and Sugar, so I just sat by my brother again; I needed more friends.<p>

Soon Mr. Shue came in and wrote _Duets_ on the board. I guess I was getting stuck with whoever didn't get a partner. "Your duet partners will be chose by fate. Not by yourselves." He said and that was better than being the last one picked.

Mr. Shue showed us a bucket that was filled with tiny pieces of paper with all of our names on it. Maybe I had a chance of getting a good partner. "First, Rachel and Kurt." He said and I saw my brother looked at the girl who in my opinion, is sort of annoying; I sensed a battle duet in the makings.

"Then we have Sam and Finn." He said and I looked to see my step brother look at the blonde; he was on the football team with me, he was probably interesting since everyone called him _Trouty Mouth_, for some reason.

"Blaine and Mike" So Kurt's boyfriend who wore too much hair gel and the male Asian guy whose dancing skills are impressive.

"Mercedes and Brittany." I liked both of them. Mercedes was tough and Brittany was hilarious even though I think she is being serious; I can't help but wonder what happened to her.

"Tina and Puck." The jock who looks like a jerk and Tina. The female Asian, who I also like.

"Ally and Rory" I made sure my eyes didn't widen and a huge humiliating smile didn't appear on my face as I turned to Rory. He grinned at me; I really got lucky with this one. I wonder who Sugar was going to be with, especially since I was going to be singing with her boyfriend.

"Joe and Sugar." Well that answered that question. Sugar was working with the guy from my church, I wonder if he recognizes me. "And finally, Santana and Quinn." I don't really know much about Quinn, but Santana likes me, so I like her.

I was already liking this assignment.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I was at my locker when Sam came up to me. "Hi." He said and I grinned, but I arched my eyebrow because I had no idea why was talking to me.<p>

"Hi…?" I said.

"I'm Sam." He said

"I know. You're the quarterback and in Glee Club." I replied. "Sorry, but why are you talking to me?"

"Am I not allowed to talk to you?" He questioned and then he did an impression of someone I didn't know, which made me laugh anyway.

"No, but you have never spoken to me before, so why now?"

"Well, I noticed your excitement when Mr. Shue said who your duet partner is." He said. Oh crap. Someone noticed. Maybe I can lie my way out of this.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I stated.

"I saw the way the two of you look at each other." He said. I sighed, why couldn't he be an idiot like Brittany? "Plus, Santana said _"wanky_", so I know what that means." I knew that it wasn't that noticeable.

"Okay, fine. You know." I said. Very soon the whole school will know. "It's not like I can do anything about it. He's with Sugar." I was going to have to accept that even if I didn't want to.

"All I am going to say is choose a good song." Sam said.

"I picked a Heart song. I just have to see if we can do it." I replied, before walking away. I don't know if he was trying to just be friendly or if he wanted to help me get Rory to be my boyfriend, but I let that thought go as I Rory came my way.

"So do you have any song in mind for our duet?" Rory asked me.

"I was thinking a Heart song." I told him. "Do you know the song, _Alone_?" He shrugged and I grinned. "Well, why don't you look it up tonight and you can tell me tomorrow if you like it or not." I suggested and he agreed to do just that.

* * *

><p>I was in my room, working on some last minute homework when my phone went off. It was a text from Rory, it must have been about my song choice.<p>

"_I like the song! Can't wait to sing it with you. –Rory"_

I smiled and then put my phone to the side, I was still smiling. Then my phone went off again and I looked and saw it was from an unknown number. I opened the text and frowned when I read it.

"_You better watch yourself or you won't like what happens to you"_

What was that supposed to mean? That was my first thought. My second thought was who this is?

"_Who is this?"_

I replied and after about 10 minutes, I didn't get answer. But finally I did and I looked to see what it said and I didn't like it any more than the first.

"_You'll find out if you don't back off."_

That made even less sense and I had no idea what this was about. Whoever this was, I would like to know what I did to get threats from this mystery person. I feel like I am getting my own personal A and I am one of the girls from Pretty Little Liars.

* * *

><p>The next day, I gave Rory the lyric sheet with his parts of the song highlighted, I know sort of geeky, but it didn't matter to me nor him for that matter. He took it and walked away and I smiled. I put my books in my locker and as I closed I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and I felt something cold and wet go all over me. It felt sticky as I wiped my eyes, I noticed it was red.<p>

"Welcome to loserville." The jock who threw it on me stated. Was this school filled with unintelligent jerks?

"Why-?" I tried to ask, but then I saw Sugar and I knew that she must have sent those texts last night. I don't know if I should count this as her warning or part of her starting to ruin my life. As the slushie dripped down my face, my eyes started to burn and it was hard to see.

I felt someone pulling me somewhere, I couldn't see who. Once we stopped, I knew I was in a bathroom once I wiped my eyes and saw a sink. I turned it on and the person who led me there helped me clean up as best as I could.

Even afterwards, my eyes still burned. I looked up to see who the person was and I was it was Sam. "I saw it happen." He started off. "I guess you're an official member of Glee Club now."

"Great." I said, sarcastically. Kurt was right that getting one of these in the face really do suck. "And this wasn't a Glee Club welcome. This was a stay away from my boyfriend warning." I added. I was sure that this was my warning.

"What?" Sam questioned. Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Tell me. Who did this?" Sam asked, he seemed interested.

"It's Sugar's way of telling me to keep my distance from Rory." I told him.

"Do you want me to do something—?" He asked, but I shook my head. Doing something wouldn't solve anything.

"No, that won't think anything. It will make things worse if anything." I said. "I can handle her." I really hoped I was right, because since this was the warning, I don't what she would actually do to me.

* * *

><p>I asked Sugar to meet with me later. But first Rory and I had our duet in Glee Club. I knew this song like the back of my head, I hoped Rory knew it well too. The duets were good considering they were odd and random pairings. Strangely Puck and Tina sounded good together.<p>

After they finished their song, Rory and I went up to the front of the room. We stood on opposite side of the piano as the music started to play. I noticed Sugar looking at me and it wasn't friendly. I ignored it as I started to sing.

[Ally]  
><em>I hear the ticking of the clock<em>  
><em>I'm lying here the room's pitch dark<em>  
><em>I wonder where you are tonight<em>  
><em>No answer on the telephone<em>  
><em>And the night goes by so very slow<em>  
><em>Oh I hope that it won't end though<em>  
><em>Alone<em>

[Ally & Rory]  
><em>Till now I always got by on my own<em>  
><em>I never really cared until I met you<em>  
><em>And now it chills me to the bone<em>  
><em>How do I get you alone<em>  
><em>How do I get you alone<em>

[Rory]  
><em>You don't know how long I have wanted<em>  
><em>To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh<em>  
><em>You don't know how long I have waited<em>  
><em>And I was going to tell you tonight<em>

[Ally]  
><em>But the secret is still my own<em>

[Rory]  
><em>And my love for you is still unknown<em>  
><em>Alone<em>

[Ally & Rory]  
><em>Till now I always got by on my own<em>  
><em>I never really cared until I met you<em>  
><em>And now it chills me to the bone<em>  
><em>How do I get you alone<em>  
><em>How do I get you alone<em>

[Ally]  
><em>How do I get you alone<em>

[Rory]  
><em>How do I get you alone<em>

[Ally & Rory]  
><em>How do I get you alone<em>

We smiled at each as the song finished and then we looked at everyone else who was applauded us. I could see that Sugar didn't really like it.

We needed to have a talk about this. So after Glee Club was over, I went into the auditorium and waited for Sugar to show up. I waited for half a period until she actually came. "What did you want?" She asked me.

"We need to talk about why you are threatening me." I said.

"Just stay away from Rory and we won't have a problem. I know we won't know that your duet is over." She said.

"Rory and I are friends, you can't tell me not to be friends with someone." I stated.

"Be friends with who you want. Just not Rory." She said and I sighed. She wasn't being reasonable here. "I mean, we choose our friends."

"True, but we can't choose who we love." I said. "Look, I know you like him, but I can't help that I like Rory too."

"Just stay away from him and we won't have a problem." Sugar said, as if she didn't hear a word I had just said. It is a good thing I come prepared.

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't really listen to me. So, I hope you listen to the lyrics of the king." I said as I sat at the piano and she rolled her eyes.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I stay, would it be a sin?  
>If I can't help falling in love with you<em>

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<br>Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
>For I can't help falling in love with you<em>

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<br>Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
>For I can't help falling in love with you<br>For I can't help falling in love with you_

"I can't help that I like Rory." I said as soon as I finished and she looked angry and just walked out. I know that she knew what I meant and that I wasn't going to let her ruin my friendship.

"I can't help but like your version of that song than the original." I turned and saw Rory. My eyes widened. God, he heard me. He knows that I like him now.

"Thanks." I managed to say. He then walked up to me and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "I guess you know that I like you." I said, nervously. It was a little awkward. But then Rory kissed me.

"It's a good thing I like you too." Rory said. "And don't worry, she was angry because I broke up with her." He said. That made sense. I don't know if it was the song or when we met, but I didn't care. I kissed him and smiled at him; Rory was my boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>So Rory and Ally are together and Rory broke up with Sugar. Also Sam and Ally have a friendship forming. <strong>

**Songs: Alone (Heart) & Can't Help Falling In Love (Elvis Presley)**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ally's POV**_

I could not believe this was actually happening to me. I knew there couldn't be any other option. I was late for my period and I was starting to get sick in the mornings; that had to mean I was pregnant. I knew it had to be impossible since I hadn't had sex yet.

Rory and I had only been dating a few weeks and we didn't want to rush anything yet. I didn't sleep or have sex with anyone. I never would do something so stupid, which I didn't. I didn't see how this was possible.

I guess I would find out for sure after school today when I saw a doctor, I really hoped that I was just coming down with something and I was just a little late; I really hope that is it because I have no idea how I could be pregnant.

I just have to keep quiet about this.

I start walking to my locker when I hear Sam calling me, but I ignore him and keep walking. I pretend not to hear him because I am not really in the mood for talking; this was not a good time. But then he went after me, pulling me aside.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." I lied, I hoped he would believe me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. Oh great, he knew something was bothering me. This was not good. I nodded, I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anyone. Plus, he might tell Rory and I can't have him thinking I slept with someone else when I did no such thing.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay." Sam said and I nodded anyway.

"I'm fine, anyway, I better get to class." I tried to leave, but Sam stopped me. I knew I probably should have changed the subject to maybe throw him off that something was wrong.

"Come on, you can tell me." He told me. "We're friends, right?" I sighed, but then I nodded. "You can trust me then." It wasn't that I didn't trust him, it was that I didn't want anyone to know, especially since I hadn't seen a doctor yet about this. I decided I had no choice or he wouldn't leave me alone.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered and he just stared at me. "Can you please not stare at me?" I asked and he nodded, he was trying to take this piece of information in.

"When did you and Rory—" He tried to ask, but I stopped him.

"We never did." I told him.

"Who then?" Sam asked me.

"Well, I wouldn't know since I have never done it before." I told him, he probably thought I was lying. "I swear, I'm not lying." He nodded, I wasn't sure if he believed me or not, but I decided to trust him since he was the only who knew about this.

"How do you know you are pregnant? Are you sure?" Sam asked me. It wasn't possible, which was the biggest reason to why I was freaking out.

"I will know for sure when I see a doctor after school today." I told him and then I sighed. Suddenly, I felt sick again and I rushed to the bathroom to hurl. When I finally came out of the stall, I saw Quinn. She looked at me with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I lied, I wasn't really okay since there was the chance of me being pregnant. I think she could see through my lie. I remember Kurt telling me about her getting pregnant her sophomore year, maybe she was another person I could trust with my secret. "Can I tell you something? Sort of personal?"

"You're not pregnant, are you?" She asked me and my eyes widened. "Sorry, I always go to that." Then she noticed my facial expression and her expression went back to the look when she asked me that question. "Wait…are you?"

"Well, the home test said I am and there are the factors of being late and being sick in the morning." I told her. "I am seeing a doctor after school today."

"Well, if you are pregnant, I'll do what I can to help. I've been where you might be going." She told me and I grinned as she left the restroom; well that was semi helpful.

* * *

><p>I decided that it was probably best to blow off Glee rehearsal for the day. This was more important. Sam even offered to drive and accompany me. I was thankful because if I am pregnant, I don't know if I would be able to drive home without going into another car or big tree.<p>

The drive felt like forever because I was so anxious. We finally arrived the wait in the waiting room felt even longer than the drive did. When I was finally called back, I made it clear that I didn't want my dad knowing about this; yet. He was friend of my family so I had a feeling that I might be able to trust him.

He did the sonogram and it did not take long at all for my theory to be confirmed; I was pregnant. "You are pregnant." He said and I sighed. This was what I was afraid of. "About 7-8 weeks." He said and I looked at him with confusion.

"7-8 weeks? Are you sure?" I asked him and he nodded. How is that possible? If I was that far along, that meant I would have had to gotten knocked up around August, but I had never even been close to a guy, with the exception of Kurt, since I was 12.

But then something hit me. I was with someone that summer, but nothing happened. Or least I wanted to think nothing happened.

After I was finished, Sam took me home, after telling him that I really was pregnant. I got out without saying a word to him and then locked myself in my room; I felt like crying. I did for a small amount of time.

But I stopped when someone was trying to come into my room; I hope it isn't dad.

I was relieved to see Kurt, I wiped my tears, before he saw me; I didn't want him to know about this, there would be too many questions. "Hey, are you okay?" Kurt asked me.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Quinn told me." Kurt started off by saying and I turned with him. I felt betrayed, but I guess she assumed that he knew, considering he was my brother and he was one of the few people I trusted since he came into my life. "So, is it true?" I nodded and then he pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm 7-8 weeks." I told him, I might as well tell him this. I won't be telling Sam this information, he is already confused enough.

"Then how can it be Rory's?" Kurt asked. "You and Rory never did anything, did you?" I shook my head. I knew he still was confused.

"Then who is the father?" He asked.

"It's a long story." I said and I spent the next several minutes telling him what I thought and knew about how this happened and who did it to me. It wasn't my choice to tell him or that this happened. Kurt promised to keep my secret until I told people.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Joe's POV<strong>_

As I finished talking to Sugar, who seemed to taken a like to me since Rory broke up with her, Ally pulled me aside. I hadn't spoken to her since the summer where I was an idiot. I really liked her, luckily she doesn't remember or she thinks it was a dream; I am thankful for that.

Ally didn't look to happy to be talking to me. "What's going on?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant." She told me. Well this isn't good, I really hope that the one that got her pregnant was Rory, but I doubt since Rory never said anything about doing it with her and he would considering we are close friends.

"Is it Rory's?" I asked and she looked at me, angrily. She knew that I knew the answer to the question.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what you did to me." She said. "August, we working on something for the Church and you tried to make out with me." Okay, she did remember that. I felt guilty about that.

"And I stopped." I lied.

"Yeah, you waited an hour and then you…you…rapped me." She said, whispering the last part. It sounds horrible, even though that is what I did. It was a sin and I don't know why I did it, but I did. "For a while I told myself it was a dream and that it was you in the place of—it doesn't matter." She says it like she was rapped before. She wanted to forget, but this made it more difficult.

"I am finally with someone I like and you are messing it up for me." I feel terrible. I know that she is really angry but also scared which is why she sounds like that. I deserve it anyways.

"Ally, I'm sorry." I say. I know it won't help because she is already pregnant and there isn't anything I can do to fix it.

"Just I wanted you to know that now I have to carry your child and I also have to lie to Rory about who the father is." Ally said, I sighed. I knew why she was thinking that way, Rory would think she cheated and honestly, I don't know if he would let her or myself explain otherwise.

"Okay." I said, not knowing what I really could say. "I won't say anything to him." I told her and she nodded and then walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Ally is pregnant with Joe's baby because he raped her. Also Rory doesn't know yet. The only people that know or Joe, Sam, Kurt, and Quinn. <strong>

**No songs in this chapter.**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ally's POV**_

I still hadn't told Rory about my pregnancy. I still haven't figured out what I was going to tell him. I mean, I knew I was going to have to lie because it wouldn't be good to tell my boyfriend that I am pregnant with his best friend's baby. Even if I did try to tell him the truth, he probably wouldn't believe me anyways.

I saw Rory coming my way and I smiled and he stopped once he had reached me. I smiled, but then I realized that he didn't look too happy. "Why didn't you tell me?" Rory asked and I frowned.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"That you're pregnant with my baby." He answered. I guess I didn't have to worry about telling him anymore.

"I didn't know how. Just like I am still not sure how." I said. He said 'his baby' so I knew he must believe it's his.

"Well, we did make out on your couch and at the pool a few weeks ago." Rory said. "Unless you slept with someone else, it has to be mine."

"I would never cheat on you." I told him. I didn't cheat on him, Joe raped me and it was before I met Rory, so it wasn't a lie. He then kissed me on the lips, I guess this means he is going to support me; I hope that was it.

"So what happens now?" Rory asked.

"Honestly, the only thing I know is that I'm not getting an abortion." I told him, that was never a possibility. If I did, I would basically be killing the baby; but that was just my opinion. Rory nodded and then we headed over to Glee Club. I wondered what the lesson for this week would be.

Mr. Shue came in as I sat next to Rory and I rested my head on his shoulder. "The Fall Musical is coming up and we are going to start auditions this week." He said. Maybe that would help take my mind off things.

"Whatever it is, I am going to need the lead for my college application." Rachel said from the back row. I rolled my eyes, I am sure she would get in without this lead in the musical. I know she is a senior, but shouldn't we all get a chance?

"What is the musical this year?" I heard Kurt ask.

"We are putting on a production of _Wicked_." Mr. Shue said and I smiled. I have been wanting to play in Wicked since I knew every single song by heart.

"Looks like you got a little competition." I said and Rachel gave me this look.

"I don't think I have to worry about competing with the pregnant junior." She said, but I saw her cover her mouth. I was sure it was intentional. I have no idea how she found out, but now everyone knew and I didn't know what to say next. I just got up and left.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Rory's POV<strong>_

I couldn't believe what just happened. Ally looked distraught. I watched her get up and leave the choir room without a word and I got up to go after her. I saw her in the hallway and stopped her by putting my hand on her shoulder. "Ally. Wait."

"Did you tell anybody?" She asks me.

"No." I told her. Joe told me not to tell anyone, so I didn't.

"Well soon everyone is going to know and we are going to be the biggest freaks of this school. I go from being nobody to the pregnant slut." Ally said and I looked her. That wasn't her at all and I saw that tears were forming in her eyes.

"You shouldn't worry about what they think." I told her. She was beautiful and she was amazing. This whole thing was crazy, but if you think about it kind of wonderful. She was bringing another person to this world; we both were doing it. "And besides, I love you and I love this baby. I am going to be there for you unconditionally."

"I'm sorry, I need some time to think." She said and then left me there. I sighed, what could I do. I wonder if she believed me. Of course who would? She probably thought I am just saying that and when the baby is born I will leave her.

I wouldn't do that, I am here and as long as I am here I will be with her. Then something came to mind. She would be at auditions and had the perfect idea for a song. "My name is Rory Flanagan and I will be singing an Irish song that I love." I announced as I looked at Ally who was behind the curtains to my left.

_Live your life to the fall  
>With a lifetime of smiles<br>Made us know right from wrong  
>Always knowing a lie<em>

_You made us to be tough_  
><em>But never too rough<em>  
><em>Rise above what you said<em>  
><em>Never easily lead<em>

_And one day we'll all sing along_  
><em>'Cause this is your song<em>  
><em>I wrote it for you<em>  
><em>It won't take all day<em>  
><em>Just a minute or two<em>

_You were a friend_  
><em>Walk with you to the end<em>  
><em>And one day we'll all sing along<em>  
><em>'Cause this is your song<em>

_So I'll try and go on_  
><em>Loving all that we know<em>  
><em>Through the hardest of times<em>  
><em>You put on a show<em>

_You made us stand tall_  
><em>When all around us would fall<em>  
><em>Even when you were alone<em>  
><em>You believed you could fly<em>

_And one day we'll all sing along_  
><em>'Cause this is your song<em>  
><em>We wrote it for you<em>  
><em>It'll take all our lives<em>  
><em>Just to help us get through<em>  
><em>You were a friend<em>  
><em>Walk with you to the end<em>  
><em>And one day we'll all sing along<em>  
><em>'Cause this is your song<em>

Once I was finished I went over to Ally and she wrapped her arms around me and I kissed her. "I love you so much." At least she understood me. I noticed Artie thought it was a weird song choice and a little too long.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

The next day it was time for my audition as well as Rachel's. We both wanted the lead, but I wasn't going to not put up a fight; especially after what she said. "First up, Rachel Berry." Artie said and I sighed, but I figured they were saving best for last.

"My name is Rachel Berry and I will be singing _Don't Rain On My Parade_!" She announced and I had to hold back a chuckle. She wasn't smart for that because I knew she was playing it safe. Would she do that for her audition for NYADA too? Rachel sang the song and sure she was good, but I looked around and some people seemed to be bored; like I said, it doesn't really look like she wants it.

"That was great, Rachel. But maybe next time you could try a different song." Artie commented as she walked off stage. See it wasn't just me. "Alison Hummel." Rory gave me a kiss before I started to head to the stage. Joe stopped me on my way.

"Good luck." He said and I grinned, but it quickly faded. I went up onto the stage and grinned as I quickly looked around.

"My name is Alison Hummel and I will be singing _This Time _by Celine Dion." I announced and the music started and my eyes fixated on Joe at this moment. Only I know that he is who I am thinking about while I am singing this.

_One more hour burns  
>So scared of his return<br>That I can't sleep tonight  
>In this hospital light<em>

_What you call tragedy  
>It's just another day to me<br>For my heart beats with fear  
>As his footsteps draw near<em>

_The life I'm meant to lead  
>Won't slip away from me<em>

_'Cause this time's the last time  
>I know that my eyes have seen too much<br>This nightmare is not fair  
>And I've had enough<em>

_You break me as I bleed  
>You just say you're sorry, you call this love<br>But this time your lies are not enough  
>This time<em>

Once I was finished the audience starts clapping and I smile. Artie then praised my audition, I knew that I was getting the part now.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Joe's POV<strong>_

I sighed walking out of the auditorium. I know that Ally was singing about me just by the words of it. I seriously doubt it was about Rory especially after his audition song and that kiss she gave him. I walked up to her and she didn't look happy to see me.

"I know that song was about me." I stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said, but I knew it was a lie. She knew very well that it was about me and what I did to her. "The song is about whoever wrote it about. I just thought of you…while I sang it." I had to give her credit for that one.

"Can't we talk about this?" I asked. I wanted to ask what she was planning to do about the baby especially since Rory won't tell me anything.

"There is nothing to talk about." She tried to walk away, but I stopped her.

"Yes there. You are carrying my baby." I stated. Everyone can think it's Rory and she could tell herself because that is what she in ways, wishes, but it mine.

"As far as everyone is concerned, it is Rory's. I will go to end of the earth to prove that it is Rory's because that is whose baby it should be." She said. Frankly she shouldn't be with child to begin with, of course that is my fault. "Look, I'm sorry, but Rory is my boyfriend and I love him. What you did…I may not show it but you don't know what it is like for me. I am dealing with this and this is not the first time." What did she mean by that? Was she raped before?

"What do you mean? Did someone else do it to you?" I asked.

"No, thanks to Kurt. Anyway that is not important." She said, I decided to leave it alone. "Look, you need to leave me alone. I just can't handle it." She said and then walked away. I wish I could take this back. I watched her walk away with Rory and I sighed. Maybe if I was different that would be me.

I thought had the perfect song for my audition. I glanced at Ally, who was in the audience, holding hands with Rory as the music started to play.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind  
>Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy<em>

_Do you do what you did, when you did with me  
>Does he love you the way I can?<br>Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?  
>'Cause baby, I didn't<em>

_That should be me holding your hand  
>That should be me making you laugh<br>That should be me, this is so sad  
>That should be me, that should be me<em>

_That should be me feeling your kiss  
>That should be me buying you gifts<br>This is so wrong, I can't go on  
>'Til you believe that that should be me<br>That should be me_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

Artie called me and Rachel into a meeting with himself, Ms. Pillsbury, and Coach Bieste. I hope I got the part because honestly we are just driving each other crazy. We have been fighting all week about the lead.

"We have decided." Artie said. "Ally, you are our Glinda and Rachel, you are Elphaba." At the moment Rachel and I both got excited.

"Yes!" We exclaimed and then turned to each other in confusion. "What?"

"Elphaba is the biggest part. Isn't that what you wanted?" Rachel asked me. No, actually Glinda; well she is in my opinion. I guess this made more sense because it would be weird for a brunette to play Glinda with one of the songs referring to it.

"No. I thought you wanted Glinda." I replied.

"I guess this bickering was all for nothing." Rachel stated once we walked out of there together. Not completely. She did tell everyone that I was pregnant and by now I am sure that everyone knows.

"Not all for nothing." I stated.

"Right. Look telling people about…you, that was an accident I swear." She said, but I grinned. She did cover her mouth after she said it so it was believable.

"Who told you anyway?" I asked.

"Finn." She said.

"Did you tell Rory?" I asked.

"He knew before my outburst?"

"Yes, someone told him, but I don't know who." I told her.

"Who did you tell?" She asked me.

"I told Sam, Kurt, Quinn, and Joe." I told her. I knew Quinn has been where I am so it couldn't be her. Sam, being my best friend wouldn't betray me, Kurt is my brother and being the first person I ever trusted, he wouldn't tell anyone. That only left Joe. Of course, it had to be him. Joe and Rory were best friends it had to be him. Now I regret ever telling him. "It had to be Joe."

"Why did you tell Joe before your own boyfriend?" I why did I say Joe?

"Joe and I have known each other. We go to the same church, so I felt okay with telling him since we have history."

"Do you have feelings for him?" She asks me then and I shake my head.

"No. Never." I said. Joe and I knew each other from church but we weren't really friends. Just fellow Christians. "I love Rory"

"Well maybe he just felt guilty hiding that truth from his best friend." Rachel suggested and I nodded. Thank god she bought it.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was kind of a filler I guess. More will probably happen next chapter.<strong>

**So Rory knows about the baby and is sticking by Ally completely even though he doesn't know everything. Rachel and Ally had a little feud, but it looks like its ending. Also, Joe still is dealing with his feelings for Ally.**

**Songs: This Is Your Song (Damian McGinty), This Time (Celine Dion), & That Should Be Me (Justin Bieber)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ally's POV_

The opening night of the play is this week. And I am looking forward to it. I haven't performed in a play since I was twelve and it was one of the best experiences of my life. Rachel and I have been going over the songs and lines all week, even though I didn't really need to; I knew _Wicked _just as well as she did.

I was happy that I was playing Glinda, even though the only similarity we had was that we were blonde. I was far from as popular as she was and I was definitely smarter than she was in the beginning to say the least. I am so happy that Rory is playing Fiyero, I was worried that Joe would get and I don't know if I could deal with spending extra time with him practicing.

I was walking down the hall, I glanced at few cheerleaders staring at me and then one them thought it would be funny to trip me and I would have fall down the stairs if it wasn't for Sam and Rory being there to stop me.

I could have broken something and not only would I have to miss opening night, my baby would be in trouble. "Thanks." I said, when Sam and Rory helped me to my feet and we all turned to look at the girls.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam asked them.

"Sam, it's fine." I mumbled.

"Better watch where you're going, Alex." One of them said.

"Why are you yelling at us? I'm sure the baby kicked, right Slut?" The other said and they all started laughing. I rolled my eyes, they thought they were so funny. At least they were starting to learn my name.

"It's Ally." I said. "Do you need me to spell it slowly for you?" I added, speaking as if they were stupid. I hated playing to their level, but they deserved it after trying to kill my baby. They rolled their eyes and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine." I told them. "They just have nothing better to do. And please don't go after them or anything."

"They called you—" Rory tried, but it was useless. Violence solves nothing whatsoever.

"No. Besides, we both know that isn't true." I said. At least I wasn't lying.

"Yeah. You would have happened to figure out how this happened, have you?" He asked. I don't blame him for asking.

"We did get drunk that one night at Brittany's when she was with Santana and her parents were gone for the weekend." I said. It actually happened, but we didn't do anything; I didn't get as drunk as he did.

"Great, so I have no memory of our first time." He said and I sighed. I looked at Sam, who took it as a sign that he should leave.

"Neither do I." I said, I only remember bits of it and I wish I could forget it all since it wasn't really by choice. "So, let's say that we've never had our first time together. And when we do it, when we are actually in states to remember it…that can be our official first time." I said and he smiled. He liked it and I did too. I would eventually get to have a real first time with the boy I liked and when I wanted it. We started to walk to class.

"Do ever wonder why all popular girls are mean?" He said and that was when I had to sing.

_Popular_

_You're gonna be popular!  
>I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys<br>Little ways to flirt and flounce ooh  
>I'll show you what shoes to wear<br>How to fix your hair  
>Everything that really counts<em>

_To be popular  
>I'll help you be popular!<br>You'll hang with the right cohorts  
>You'll be good at sports<br>Know the slang you've got to know  
>So let's start<br>'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:_

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
>Think of it as personality dialysis<br>Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a  
>Sister and adviser<br>There's nobody wiser  
>Not when it comes to popular -<br>I know about popular  
>And with an assist from me<br>To be who you'll be  
>Instead of dreary who-you-were—well are!<br>There's nothing that can stop you  
>From becoming popular - lar<em>

_La la, la la  
>We're gonna make<br>You popular_

_When I see depressing creatures  
>With unprepossessing features<br>I remind them on their own behalf  
>To think of<br>Celebrated heads of state or  
>Specially great communicators<br>Did they have brains or knowledge?  
>Don't make me laugh! Ha, ha!<em>

_They were popular! Please -  
>It's all about popular!<br>It's not about aptitude  
>It's the way you're viewed<br>So it's very shrewd to be  
>Very very popular<br>Like me!_

_And though you protest  
>Your disinterest<br>I know clandestinely  
>You're gonna grin and bear it<br>Your new found popularity_

You'll be popular  
>Just not quite as popular<br>As me

* * *

><p><em><span>Joe's POV<span>_

I went into the auditorium and I saw that Rachel and Ally were practicing for opening night in a few days. It's ironic that they were at each other's throats last week and now are friends. It's kind of how Glinda and Elfie were.

[Rachel & Ally]  
><em>There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz.<em>

[Rachel]  
><em>But of course I'll care for Nessa.<em>

[Ally]  
><em>But of course, I'll rise above it.<em>

[Rachel & Ally]  
><em>For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, Yes. There's been some confusion, for you see my roommate is...<em>

[Ally]  
><em>Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe...<em>

[Rachel]  
><em>Blonde.<em>

Ally gives this offended look that is so believable I had to contain myself from laughing to loudly.

[Ally]  
><em>What is this feeling, so sudden and new?<em>

[Rachel]  
><em>I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.<em>

[Ally]  
><em>My pulse is rushing.<em>

[Rachel]  
><em>My head is reeling<em>

[Ally]  
><em>My face is flushing.<em>

[Rachel & Ally]  
><em>What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes... Yes<em>

_Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!_

[Ally]  
><em>For your face,<em>

[Rachel]  
><em>Your voice,<em>

[Ally]  
><em>Your clothing!<em>

[Rachel & Ally]  
><em>Let's just say- I loathe it all!<em>  
><em>Every little trait how ever small,<em>  
><em>Makes my very flesh begin to crawl<em>  
><em>With simple utter loathing!<em>  
><em>There's a strange exhilaration.<em>  
><em>In such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong!<em>  
><em>Though I do admit, it came on fast,<em>  
><em>Still I do believe that it can last.<em>  
><em>And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long.<em>

[Rachel]  
><em>Boo!<em>

[Ally]  
><em>Ah!<em>

The music stopped suddenly and I noticed Ally looked a little angry. I guess that wasn't meant to happen yet. Rachel was trying hard not to laugh, like I was. "We didn't even get to the second part yet." Ally said.

"You have to be believable like that. Like you never expected it." Rachel said as if Ally needed work; she didn't.

"Why are you giving me pointers? We are both great and everything is going to go perfectly." Ally said.

"Just a suggestion." Rachel said.

"Okay…anyway, I have to go." Ally said and then she walked in my direction and was surprised to see me, but didn't say a word before walking away and I went after her. "How long were you watching?"

"The whole thing." I admitted.

"Stalking much?" She said, playfully, but I knew that she also meant it as a serious question. "But it doesn't come as a surprise." I shouldn't expect to be on any good terms any time soon.

"Ally—" I tried.

"Please, I have to go. And I really don't want to hear this right now." She said.

"Where do you have to be? It's not like they'll let you play football with that baby." I stated, it was true.

"I'm already benched and instead of watching for two hours, wasting my time. I am going to work." She said. Wait, she had a job? Since when? I didn't know she worked anywhere besides when the church was having events and such.

"Job?" I questioned.

"I have to go." She said and walked away. I just couldn't keep myself from wondering about this job.

* * *

><p><span><em>Rory's POV<em>

It was opening night and so far everything was going great. Ally and Rachel were doing great and I had already had some good scenes with her. Now they just had to do the closing song.

[Rachel]  
><em>I'm limited (just look at me)<em>  
><em>I'm limited and just look at you<em>  
><em>You can do all i couldn't do, glinda<em>  
><em>So now it's up to you (for both of us)<em>  
><em>Now it's up to you...<em>

[Ally]  
><em>I've heard it said that people come into our lives<em>  
><em>For a reason bringing something we must learn<em>  
><em>And we are led to those who help us most to grow<em>  
><em>If we let them and we help them in return<em>  
><em>Well, i don't know if I believe that's true<em>  
><em>But I know I'm who I am today because i knew you...<em>

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun_  
><em>Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood<em>  
><em>Who can say if i've been changed for the better?<em>  
><em>But because i knew you i have been changed for good<em>

[Rachel & Ally]  
><em>It well may be that we will never meet again<em>  
><em>In this lifetime so let me say before we part<em>  
><em>So much of me is made of what i learned from you<em>  
><em>You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart<em>  
><em>And now whatever way our stories end<em>  
><em>I know you have re-written mine by being my friend...<em>

[Rachel]  
><em>Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea<em>  
><em>Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood<em>  
><em>Who can say if i've been changed for the better?<em>  
><em>But because i knew you<em>  
><em>Because i knew you<em>  
><em>I have been changed for good<em>

[Rachel & Ally]  
><em>And because i knew you...<em>  
><em>Because i knew you...<em>  
><em>Because i knew you...<em>  
><em>I have been changed for good...<em>

After the show, I looked but I couldn't find Ally. She wasn't anywhere and Rachel didn't know where she was either, so I was starting to get worried, when Joe found me.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked me.

"I can't find Ally." I said. It's like she's disappeared.

"She left." Joe said. How could he have known that? Where could she have gone? And why? "And I know where she is."

* * *

><p><span><em>Ally's POV<em>

I hated that I to leave as soon as the play was over. I didn't even get to talk to Rory after because I had work a shift. Someone called in sick at the last minute and I had to fill tonight. I made it clear tonight I couldn't because I had my show, but you know. Life sucks and if I was going to have a baby, I needed money.

I went over to my next table and recognized a familiar face; well I didn't at first. "Ally." She said and after looking at the older woman for a second, I knew who it was; I smiled.

"Ms. Dickson." I said. My foster mother, who I hadn't seen since Kurt's family adopted me and we moved here to Ohio. "What brings you to Ohio?" I asked.

"My husband is on a business trip and we decided to make a trip out of it." She said. I guess she got married sometime after I left. "So how's your family?" She asked me. She could never forget them; it was impossible.

"Great, I love them." I said. She then looked down, I wondered if I was showing already.

"So, do you have a special man in your life?" She asked. I guess she could tell that I was pregnant. "How long are you?" She then asked.

"His name is Rory." I told her. "And I'm about 2 months."

"Ally!" I turned around to see Rory coming in. How did he find me? Of course it had to be Joe. I swear he is this close to telling Rory that he isn't the father.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You left and you didn't tell me where you went. I was getting worried and then Joe brought me here." He said.

"Sorry, I had to work tonight. It was late minute and I had to leave quickly so I wasn't late." I told him. "Sorry."

"So is this him?" Ms. Dickson asked and I nodded. I looked to Rory and he was confused on how I knew this woman.

"Rory, this is my former foster mother, Melanie Dickson." I said and she smiled at him and he did the same back.

"Nice to meet you." Rory said and turned back to me. "What are you doing working here?"

"If you haven't noticed I am going to have a baby and I need money." I told him, I thought he would understand. I hoped.

"Ally, I am here for you. If you need help, I would help you." Rory said. "You don't need to do this alone. This is my baby too and I want to help."

"But it's not your job." I said. It technically wasn't. He didn't need to do this since I am the one that made the mistake.

"Yes it is because I love you." He said and I didn't know what to say next. Luckily Ms. Dickson did the job for me.

"He's a keeper." She said and then a man sat in front of her, whom I assumed was her new husband. "Ally, Rory, I'd like you to meet my husband, Peter." She said.

"Former foster children of yours?" He asked.

"I am. Ally Hummel." I said.

"Right, Mel here never shuts up about you." He said. I was flattered that even though I was gone, I was remembered even if it was by my foster mother. "Anyway, they said they can't play music. Something is broken." We have been meaning to get that fixed, I think.

I looked away when my boss came over.

"Is there a problem, Ally?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"We'd like to have music while we eat our food." Peter said.

"Sorry, we are having technical difficulties with that." He said and I tried not to roll my eyes. He won't ever fix it because the only money he gets here is what he uses to pay us.

"You have a set of mics and such over there. Why not have someone sing?" Ms. Dickson suggested. Oh god, not again. Not here.

"Those are for karaoke night and doubt any of my employees would be up for it or have the talent to do it justice." He said. He can be brutally honest.

"I know for certain that Ally can sing. And I am sure that her friend here can too." She said. Here we go again. Just like the good old days.

"Ally." He said and I sighed. "Do this and I'll raise your salary." He was begging now. But I didn't really want to sing in front of all these people who I didn't know; I just spent the night singing and besides I was unprepared and I'd probably mess up again.

"She'll do it if I can be her duet partner." Rory said and I looked at him with wide eyes, angrily.

"Deal." He said and Rory pulled me off to the stage. I didn't know if I could say anything.

"Rory…I can't." I mumbled.

"Come on, you are amazing. You can do this." He said. I was going to argue, but everyone was watching once the music started and I was stuck.

[Rory]  
><em>See the stone set in your eyes<br>See the thorn twist in your side  
>I'll wait for you<em>

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
>On a bed of nails she makes me wait<br>And I wait without you_

[Ally & Rory]  
><em>With or without you<br>With or without you_

[Ally]  
><em>Through the storm we reach the shore<br>You gave it all but I want more  
>And I'm waiting for you<em>

_I'll take your hand and you take mine.  
>And baby, all we have is time.<br>And I wait for you._

[Ally & Rory]  
><em>With or without you<br>With or without you  
>I can't live<br>With or without you_

_Ooooooooo  
>Ooooooooo<br>Ooooooooo_

_With or without you  
>With or without you<br>I can't live  
>With or without you<br>With or without you _

I smiled as the people in the diner started to clap and then I looked at Rory and I kissed him.

I got off work an hour later and I took Rory back to my place. I was so happy and he was too. We were ready. It was time; it was going to be the best night we've had in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>So Ally and Rory officially had their first time together. They put on <strong>_**Wicked**_**! Also Joe is still interested in Ally and the school isn't in favor of Ally at the moment. And there was an appearance of Melanie Dickson, who is portrayed by Meryl Streep. **

**Songs: Popular (Wicked), What Is This Feeling? (Wicked), For Good (Wicked), & With Or Without You (U2)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

_Ally's POV_

I walked into the choir room because I got a text from Rory that said to meet him there. I got there and everyone else was there too. I guess this wasn't a private chat. "What's going on?" I asked, looking at everyone. I noticed the room was decorated; it was October and the school I guess liked to decorate for holidays. I did like Halloween so I had no problem with it.

Next thing is I turn to Rory and then I feel Santana, Quinn, and Rachel pull me over to a chair that is in front of him and I sit down in it. Music starts playing and Rory smiles at me.

[Rory]  
><em>I can feel you comin from a mile away<br>My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
>And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue<br>That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on you_

_You don't have to try too hard_  
><em>You already have my heart<em>

_You don't got a thing to prove_  
><em>I'm already into you<em>  
><em>So<em>

I was smiling like crazy, looking around at everyone. We got to chorus of the song and I decided to come in.

[Ally & Rory]  
><em>Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now<br>Cause I'm so, so good to go  
>Don't say, don't say good night you know<em>

_You had me at hello  
>You had me at hello<br>You had me at hello_

_Don't say, don't say good night you know  
>You had me at hello<em>

[Ally]_  
>Close your mouth now baby don't say a word<br>Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard_

_Plus all them words get buried when the beat so loud_  
><em>And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song<em>

[Ally & Rory]  
><em>You don't have to try too hard<br>You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_  
><em>I'm already into you<em>  
><em>So<em>

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_  
><em>Cause I'm so, so good to go<em>  
><em>Don't say, don't say good night you know<em>

_You had me at hello  
>You had me at hello<br>You had me at hello_

After the song finished, I got up and kissed him on the lips. "You had me at hello." I said and he laughed. That was when Mr. Shue came in and we sat down, I guess he missed the performance.

"Rory and Ally, have already given us a good example for our newest assignment." Okay, maybe he did here it. He turned back to us after writing _Halloween_ on the white board.

"Since it's close to Halloween, we should go with a Halloween theme. You can sing scary songs or songs from movies or TV shows that that go along with a Halloween theme, like what Rory and Ally did." I grinned, looking at him.

Once Glee Club was over, I was about to leave the room with Rory when Mr. Shue called me back. "I'll wait for you outside." Rory said and I walked over to Mr. Shue; I had no clue to what this would be about.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You are aware of the dance on Friday?" He asked me and I nodded. It was a Halloween dance.

It's an excuse to dress up and have a good time while the little kids get free candy.

"What about it?"

"Well, Principal Figgins asked us to perform and I was wondering if you would take the lead and pick a song for us to do." He said. It's weird how Rachel and Finn were the captains and he was giving these decisions and things to the newbie.

"Sure, I guess." I said.

"And there is another thing…" He said.

_Rory's POV_

Ally came out and she didn't look good; she looked distraught. "What happened?" I asked her.

"He wants me to lead a performance at the Halloween dance on Friday." She said. What was wrong with that? She was great at the fall assembly. "But that's not what I am worried about."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Apparently, so many people have been _concerned_ about my pregnancy, that they want to me to talk about about it to the school. Basically do a speech on how bullying wrecks lives." I knew she believed in that stuff, so why would it be an issue?

"Explain…"I said.

"I have to write a presentation speech and give it in front of the entire school." Ally told me, I was getting the idea that she didn't want to give a speech. "I guess since _I caused this problem_, I have to fix it which is basically me making things worse for myself…there is no way I'll be able to do it."

"But you've gone in front of them before. You sang, most people have harder times with that, right?" I replied.

"That's different." Ally said, but I didn't understand how. "When I am singing, I am telling someone else's words, a different story. Plus, I know I can sing and it was before I was pregnant. Also I had you and the other members of the Glee club behind me. With a speech, it's my words, I'm by myself, and everyone is going to be thinking _oh look, the pregnant slut is speaking _or whatever."

I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled at her; it was interesting seeing her _afraid._ Now I could be like those boyfriends you see in movies, even if it was for a second. "You'll be great." I told her. "It's you were talking about. And if anyone messes with you, Puck, Sam, and the others will kill them." She laughed.

"I better go." She said and I sighed as she walked away. This wasn't going to be an easy week.

_Joe's POV_

I walked in the hallway and I saw Ally leave Rory's side. I go over to him, I wondered what happened. "Hey Joe." Rory said.

"Is Ally okay?" I asked. I really hoped it wasn't the baby, but if it was I would be telling Rory that it was mine.

"She has to write and give a speech and she is stressing about it." Rory said. "I told her she has nothing to worry about…she just doesn't believe me." Rory had a point because she has sung in front of people.

"Well, it's how Ally feels. It doesn't really matter how we look at it, it's how she does." I said and he nodded. "Tell me, what is one thing you don't like?" Rory was about to speak, but I stopped him. "And by that I mean a thing, something that freaks you out. Don't say a parent." He laughed.

"I wasn't but…heights." Rory said.

"Why?"

"Because my brother pushed me off a roof when I was twelve and I had to go to the hospital because of a broken rip and arm." Rory said. I wasn't expecting that, but I guess it worked.

"Yes, and that's how you feel about it. What if someone else told you that they aren't that bad…why wouldn't you listen?"

"Because they probably hadn't been thrown off a roof." Rory replied. I am getting nowhere with this.

"It's how you feel about it and that is how Ally feels about…public speaking." I said and I think he started to understand.

* * *

><p><span><em>Ally's POV<em>

So I went to Glee Club, even though I should be rehearsing my speech with a mirror. Rory asked me to come, so I did. Finn, Joe, and Mike were performing. I wouldn't know why those three would decide to work together.

[Finn]_  
>I was working in the lab late one night<br>When my eyes beheld an eerie sight_

[Joe]_  
>For my monster from his slab began to rise<br>And suddenly to my surprise_

[Finn, Joe, & Mike]_  
>He did the mash<br>He did the monster mash  
>The monster mash<br>It was a graveyard smash  
>He did the mash<br>It caught on in a flash  
>He did the mash<br>He did the monster mash  
><em>

[Mike]_  
>From my laboratory in the castle east<em>

[Mike & Joe]_  
>To the master bedroom where the vampires feast<br>The ghouls all came from their humble abodes_

[Finn]_  
>To get a jolt from my electrodes<em>

[Finn, Joe, & Mike]_  
>They did the mash<br>They did the monster mash  
>The monster mash<br>It was a graveyard smash  
>They did the mash<br>It caught on in a flash  
>They did the mash<br>They did the monster mash_

After that I went into the auditorium so I could be alone and that was when Sam came in and clapped when I finished it. It startled me and I jumped. "Sorry." He said and I grinned. It was fine, except that my speech sucked.

"It's okay." I said. "What's not okay is this stupid thing." I said and I threw the flashcards; I seriously hated this. Because of this stupid pregnancy I had to do something I have always hated and never done.

"Rory told me about what's happening." Sam said and I sighed. "Don't worry, I am not going into the whole you can sing in front of people, but you can't speak thing."

"Why not?" I asked, how could he understand, but the others couldn't.

"Because I know you. You're like me." He said, but I did not follow."

"Explain Evans." I said, jokingly.

"In middle school, we always have these _teachers. _Some only have one others have more, but there is always one that want to torture children." He said and I couldn't help but laugh. "And of course, they give us an oral speech assignment and they make you do it first. You can't read the words right, you start to sweat, your hands shake, and nothing comes out but mumbles." I frowned at what he was saying; was he there? "Everyone laughs and the teacher sighs and excuses you, but the worst part is that you never forget."

"How—How do you know this?" I asked, I was pretty sure he was living in Tennessee at that time. I knew for sure I was in a different state to him.

"Because I went through the same thing." Sam said and I grinned. "That was when I found out I had dyslexia." Oh crap, I forgot he had it too. No wonder.

"Me too." I said, smiling. "Of course, I had to go through another traumatizing experience. As if losing my parents and being in foster care wasn't bad enough; that made everything worse."

"Anyway, I know people don't understand. They think it's strange." Sam said and I nodded, exactly it. "You want to know my fear, it's worse than the one you have?" I nodded and he whispered it in my ear.

"You are not serious!" I said, it couldn't be true. But he shook his head, it was true. Oh my god, now that I found hard to believe, but it didn't mean I didn't understand an intention he had.

"Anyway, I know, but I know you." Sam said. "You are strong, I mean you have more guts than Quinn did when she was pregnant, that I have heard. You will be fine, and besides I think your words would be better than anyone else."

"Stop flirting!" I said, shoving him, playfully. But that was when I got an idea. "Okay, I think might have a way to make this whole thing a little more exciting; more me at least."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Get Rory. I need both my boys for this." I said.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the speech and Sam and Rory both met me backstage. "Are you guys ready?" I asked them and they nodded. We started and I walked to the podium. I looked at Rory and Sam and took a breath. I began to talk about what fear makes us do and how it makes us bully. "Anyway, I have something that kind helped me get over something." I said and that was when Sam came out and then music started.<p>

[Sam]_  
>I'm walking on a thin line<br>And my hands are tied  
>Got nowhere to hide<br>I'm standing at a crossroads  
>Don't know where to go<br>Feeling so exposed_

_[Ally]__  
>Yeah I'm caught<br>In between  
>Where I'm going and where I've been<br>But no,  
>There's no turning back<br>Yeah!_

_[Sam & Ally]__  
>It's like I'm balanced on the edge,<br>It's like I'm hanging by a thread,  
>But I'm still gonna push ahead<br>So I tell myself  
>Yeah, I tell myself<em>

_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
><em>Don't look down, down, down, down<em>

That was when Rory joined in.

[Sam, Ally, & Rory]_  
>Don't look down, down, down, down<br>Don't look down, down, down, down_

_[Rory]__  
>It'd be so easy<br>Just to run  
>It'd be so easy<br>To just give up_

_[Ally]__  
>But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back<br>There's no turning back_

_[Ally & Rory]__  
>No turning back<em>

_[Ally]__  
>It's like I'm balanced on the edge<em>

_[Rory]__  
>It's like I'm hanging by a thread<em>

_[Ally]__  
>But I'm still gonna push ahead<br>So I tell myself  
>Yeah I tell myself<em>

_[Ally & Rory]__  
>Don't look down, down, down, down<br>Don't look down, down, down, down_

[Sam, Ally, & Rory]_  
>Don't look down, down, down, down<br>Don't look down, down, down, down!_

Everyone cheered and both boys hugged me. I ran off the stage with them and I kissed Rory; thank god that was over with.

"You were amazing." Rory said.

"Thank you." I said and kissed him again.

"It was you. I guess you're fearless now." He said and I grinned; I knew what solo I was going to be singing in Glee Club; even if I had already sung one and one literally two minutes ago. And then again tomorrow night.

_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back from the dead  
>Got you running scared, I'm fearless<br>I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down  
>Don't you come around, I'm fearless I'm fearless<em>

_I'm callin' you out  
>I'm takin' you down<br>Don't you come around  
>I'm fearless I'm fearless<em>_  
><em>  
>Now I was in the choir room, in front of everyone with a microphone in my hand.<p>

_I've got the upper hand now, and you're losing ground  
>You never had to fight back, never lost a round<br>You see the gloves are coming off, tell me when you've had enough  
>Yeah<em>

_Ready for a showdown, and we're face -to -face  
>I think I'll rearrange it, put you in your place<br>You don't get the best of me, check it, you're afraid of me_

_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead  
>Got you running scared, I'm fearless<br>I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down  
>Don't you come around, I'm fearless, I'm fearless, I'm fearless<em>

_You used to make my heart pound, just the thought of you  
>But now you're in the background, watcha ya gonna do?<br>Sound off if you hear this, we're feellin' fearless, we're feelin fearless_

_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back from the dead  
>Got you running scared, I'm fearless<br>I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down  
>Don't you come around, I'm fearless, I'm fearless<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Rory's POV<span>_

It was the night of the Halloween dance and I waited for Ally outside the school for a few minutes, but it colder so I went inside, where I bumped into Sam who was dressed as a zombie. "Hi Sam." I said.

"Hey Rors." He said. "Are you Dracula?" I sighed, I wished that I could say no to that question, but it was obvious that it was a lie, if I did say that. I nodded.

"It was the only thing I could get. Well this or Spongebob, but I thought this was the better choice." I told him.

"Agreed." He said and I nodded. "So, where's Ally?"

"I don't know, we said we'd meet here." I told him. I hoped she would be here soon, we only had little time to talk and dance before we had to do that song she picked with the Glee Club. As Sam walked away, I saw Ally come in through the door, in a suit like outfit. It wasn't anything scary that was for sure.

"Hey." She said, walking over to me.

"Hey, what's this costume about?" I asked, I didn't exactly know what she was or if she was actually in a costume. "You are in costume, right?" I hated myself for asking, but she laughed so I knew I was okay. She reaching into her pocket and pulled out something; a fake badge.

"SSA Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ." She said. I smiled, I remembered that was a character from one of her favorite shows, it was perfect for her. Nice, tough, blond, and beautiful. "So, what's up with you Dracula? I thought—"

"It was either this or a cartoon sponge!"

"I love this!" She said and we both laughed. A slow song started and I knew this is the last one before we had to get ready for the number. Well the ones whose costumes didn't match the theme of the song.

"May I have this dance?" I asked and she put her arms around me and we danced. "I love you." I said. Oh crap, why did I say that?

"I love you too." She said.

"Oh thank god!" I said and she smiled, I knew it even if I couldn't see it. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Well, I know I meant to do this." She said and kissed me and after some more dancing the music changed and we went back to get ready for the song. We went on the stage and the music began, with Ally leading the song.

[Ally]  
><em>Heart thumps and you jump<br>Comin' down with goosebumps!  
>You dared to go there<br>Ima-Ima get you so scared!_

_We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Eh,eh<em>

_If you stayed in too late  
>To be getting afraid<br>This scene extreme  
>I-I-I-Ima get you so scared!<em>

_We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Eh, eh<em>

_Gonna get your body shaking  
>Wishin' you could just awaken<br>Here we go!_

[Ally & the New Directions]_  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br>We're comin' to get ya'!  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br>We're coming to get ya'!  
>If you're only dreaming<br>Why I hear you screamin'?  
>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br>We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'!_

[New Directions]_  
>Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters<br>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

[Ally]  
><em>You hide or you try<br>Kiss tomorrow goodbye!  
>We thrill to your chill<br>B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!_

_We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Eeh, eeh<em>

_We might just bite  
>Underneath the moonlight<br>More fun if you run!  
>I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'<em>

_We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Eeh, eeh<em>

[Ally & the New Directions]  
><em>Gonna get your body shakin'<br>Wishin' you could just awaken  
>Here we go!<em>

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya'!<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya'!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I think a Halloween theme was appropriate since it's October and Halloween is in two weeks! HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN!<strong>

**So we had some more of Ally and Sam's growing friendship and it looks like Ally knows Sam's secret fear. (What could it be?) Also, Ally and Rory had their moments as well, especially with Ally dealing with a fear that she has carried with her.**

**Songs: You Had Me Hello (from **_**Girl Vs Monster**_**), Monster Mash (from **_**Spooky Buddies**_**), Don't Look Down (from **_**Austin & Ally**_**), Fearless (from **_**Girl Vs Monster**_**), & Calling All the Monsters (from **_**A.N.T. Farm**_**)**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Ally's POV_

I sat next to Rory in the choir when Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury came into the room followed by a younger man with dark hair. "Do you know who that is?" I asked Rory and he shook his head and sighed. I glanced at Joe, but he shrugged, so I gathered that he didn't know who he was either.

"Everyone, I think…most of you will remember Dr. Howell." Mr. Shue said, I assumed he was here last year or something since some of the people in here would know him.

"Well for those of you who don't know me, I'm Carl and I'm a dentist." He told us. I didn't understand why he was here, but I did notice some tension from Ms. Pillsbury; maybe an old boyfriend? But the big question was why was here? In a glee club?

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" I asked.

"I have to agree with her, not that I wouldn't mind a little alone time with him…why is he coming crawling back here? Did you go broke or are you trying to steal Mr. Shue's future wife?" Santana commented, I tried to hold back laughing at that.

He however let a chuckle out and took a few steps closer to front row as Mr. Shue began to speak. "Figgins said that we have to do this again." He said, whatever that meant. Rory and I looked around and saw some annoyed looks from Rachel, Artie, Kurt, and others. Brittany seemed…well that was Brittany. And the others, we didn't know what that meant; and that was almost half of us.

"Mr. Shue, I think I speak for half of the people in here we don't really know what you are talking about." I said. By the looks of it, Sam, Blaine, Rory, Joe, Sugar, and I are the ones who didn't have any idea; was he giving us a business card or something or a lesson like they give in elementary schools?

The guy then looked at me. "What's your name?" He asked me and I grinned, I thought this could be funny.

"Who's asking?" I was interested in his answer, but I laughed a little so he wouldn't have to. "Ally Hummel." I saw him glance at my brother, I guess he was familiar with the name…maybe. I don't remember Kurt ever saying something about him…or Finn for that matter.

"Well…" He said, taking a few steps back. "How many of you haven't seen me before today?" He asked us and that was when the six of us put our hands in the air. "I think I'll just take them…I haven't had the pleasure of meeting them."

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Blaine asked. So it wasn't just me who had no idea what he meant.

"What do you mean…take us?" It sounded just as weird repeating it aloud.

"Appointments. You see him at his office." Brittany said. "It'll be fun!" I ignored the last comment from Brittany as I glanced at Rory…this was strange; that was the only way I could put this. He left pretty much after giving the six of information, I didn't really care much.

Then Mr. Shue went to the white board to write the week's lesson on the board and Rory put his arm around me. "Anyway, since we are reliving that part of last year, I thought I'd bring back something else as well." He said and he moved aside, showing that he wrote _Britney_ on the board.

Britney Spears. I remember something about Kurt starting a Facebook campaign and got in trouble because of a Britney Spears thing last year; and the assembly was also something I couldn't forget.

"So we're doing Britney again?" Tina asked.

"Yes." Mr. Shue replied. I grinned, I had a few songs in mind, but there was one of my favorites that I had to sing. "Joe, Rory…" I said and whispered a song into their ears. They nodded, so I gathered that they both knew the song.

"We will." I said and the three of us got up and put three stools in front of the choir room.

[Ally]  
><em>1, 2, 3<br>Not only you and me  
>Got one eighty degrees<br>And I'm caught in between_

_Countin' 1, 2, 3  
>Peter, Paul, and Mary<br>Gettin' down with 3P  
>Everybody loves countin'<em>

_Three is a charm  
>Two is not the same<br>I don't see the harm  
>So are you game?<em>

_Let's make a team  
>Make 'em say my name<br>Lovin' the extreme  
>Now are you game?<em>

Ally turned to Rory and put her hand on the back of his neck.

[Ally & Rory]_  
>Are you in?<br>Livin' in sin is the new thing, yeah_

She turned to Joe and did the same thing.

[Ally & Joe]_  
>Are you in?<br>I am countin'_

[Ally, Rory, & Joe]  
><em>1, 2, 3<br>Not only you and me  
>Got one eighty degrees<br>And I'm caught in between_

_Countin' 1, 2, 3  
>Peter, Paul, and Mary<br>Gettin' down with 3P  
>Everybody loves countin'<em>

_1, 2, 3  
>Not only you and me<br>Got one eighty degrees  
>And I'm caught in between<em>

_Countin' 1, 2, 3  
>Peter, Paul, and Mary<br>Gettin' down with 3P  
>Everybody loves<em>

[Ally]_  
>What we do is innocent<br>Just for fun and nothing meant  
>If you don't like the company<br>_  
>[Ally &amp; Rory]<em><br>Let's just do it, you and me_

[Ally & Joe]_  
>You and me, or three<em>

[Ally, Rory, & Joe]  
><em>Or four, on the floor<em>

_1, 2, 3  
>Not only you and me<br>Got one eighty degrees  
>And I'm caught in between<em>

_Countin' 1, 2, 3  
>Peter, Paul, and Mary<br>Gettin' down with 3P  
>Everybody loves countin'<em>

_1, 2, 3  
>Not only you and me<br>Got one eighty degrees  
>And I'm caught in between<em>

_Countin' 1, 2, 3  
>Peter, Paul, and Mary<br>Gettin' down with 3P  
>Everybody loves countin'<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Rory's POV<em>

After Glee Club, Ally and I walked out together, however I couldn't help but notice that Joe looked at her…strangely. Almost how I did. And that number was something…but I knew that she wouldn't cheat on me, not when she's carrying my baby.

"So..that number…?" I tried to ask.

"It's my favorite song and the dancing, don't worry Joe and I didn't have any secret dancing meetings we didn't invite you to. I just went with the song and I guess you both did too." Ally said, I believed her. I guess she heard the song enough that it was easier for her; I knew that she and Joe were good dancers, so it was probably easier for them when that came in.

"So what's with you and Joe?" I asked her, I just wondered.

"What?" She questioned. "He goes to my church, I've known him longer than you and he was right there and I needed a third guy and I wasn't going to ask Sam, Blaine, or Kurt to do it with us." I forgot they met before we did; I guess I'll never get used to that.

"There's nothing going onto between you two, right?" I asked. I hated myself for it, but I asked.

"Joe and I aren't even really friends…so no." Ally replied. "Why would you ask that?" I sighed.

"Sorry, you can't blame me for being worried that someone might try and steal you from me." I said, I thought that was good. I knew it was when she smiled back, after I put my arms around her and kissed her lips.

"Nice…you wanna come over tonight? My dad and Carole are going out. Kurt will be out with Blaine and Finn will be out with Rachel." Ally said and I smiled even more; I nodded. "I'll see you later." She said before walking off.

We did it a few weeks ago and it was great; the bonus was remembering it this time. I just loved being with her and knowing that she is carrying my baby made it even more special. I watched her walk away, but then noticed a taller guy in a jacket was talking to her; she didn't look happy, so I went over.

"Leave me alone." Ally told him.

"Come on, all the sluts love me. Why not you?" He told her and I shook my head. Another one who went after her because of the pregnancy.

"Get away from her!" I demanded, he turned to me and slammed me against the locker.

"I can't believe you had the balls to knock her up, Mexico!" He said and pushed me again. He still thinks I'm from Mexico? That still don't understand. I looked at Ally, who didn't look happy with me.

"You didn't have to do that." She told me.

"I will not let him talk to you like that." I told her. "And hey, if I lose a tooth defending you, at least I can get it fixed for free." She tried not to laugh, but she shook her head; trying to hide a smile.

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm serious here." I said and kissed her again.

"And I'm serious, I'd prefer if you keep your real ones." I laughed and nodded.

* * *

><p><span><em>Joe's POV<em>

The next day, I decided I needed to talk to Ally. Especially after yesterday's song in Glee Club, maybe she was open to me being there for her…and the baby; I hoped because it is mine after all. I found her talking to Sam, by the lockers and once I came around he left.

"Can we talk?" I asked her and she nodded.

"What's going on?"

"So are we okay?" I asked, I tried to find a good way to ask, but I couldn't. So I went with that instead.

"Are we okay? Let me think, Am I okay with you after you raped me and I'm lying to my boyfriend about this being his child and having to come with a dumb excuse on how he got me pregnant?" She said, sarcastically. "No, I'm not okay. We're not okay."

"But that number yesterday." I said, following her down the hallway.

"Well, it's called _3 _for a reason, Joe."

"You picked me and Rory. It could have been Rory and any other guy." I stated.

"Kurt wouldn't be right for the song, same goes for Blaine, Puck and I don't talk or…know each other, Mike doesn't really sing, Artie can't really dance and neither can Finn, and Sam would have been lost with Rory and I going as the song went." Ally said. And of course, I was close so it was easy. But I could tell myself that I was her second pick.

"Ally—"

"Joe. Please." She said and tried to walk away, but I still wouldn't let her.

"What will take for you to give me the light of day?" I asked and she thought for a few seconds.

"Give me at least a few days without you bugging me forgiveness." She said and I sighed. "I don't mean to sound horrible, but you asking me to forgive you every day isn't helping." I nodded, I guess she was right. "I'll see you at church."

I decided to sing a song in Glee Club.

_Crazy_

_Baby, I'm so into you  
>You got that somethin', what can I do?<br>Baby, you spin me around  
>The earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground<em>

_Every time you look at me  
>My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see<em>

_You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep  
>I'm so excited, I'm in too deep<br>Whoa, crazy, but it feels alright  
>Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night<em>

_Tell me, you're so into me  
>That I'm the only one you will see<br>Tell me, I'm not in the blue, oh  
>That I'm not wastin' my feelings on you<em>

_Every time I look at you, my heart is jumpin'  
>What can I do?<em>

_You drive me crazy, baby  
>Excited, I'm in too deep<br>Whoa, oh, but it feels alright  
>Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night<em>

_You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep  
>I'm so excited, I'm in too deep<br>Whoa, crazy, but it feels alright  
>Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Rory's POV<em>

I was hoping to meet Ally after class, but instead was greeting by the school's most annoying Glee Club troll, as Ally calls it. I am pretty sure his name is Jacob or something. "Hello Irish." I sighed, at least someone in this school knew I was Irish and not Mexican.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to talk about your girlfriend." He said and I rolled my eyes. "The pregnant Hummel." That was when I started to walk away, unfortunately, he followed me. "Wait!"

"No comment!" I exclaimed, Ally told me to say that if he asked me.

"This isn't be recording." He said, once he got in front of me. "But I have something that might interest you."

"Can't you and everyone else at this school leave us alone? She isn't a slut, I'm not a man whore, and also I'd like to make it clear to everyone that I'm from Ireland." I said, I tried to walk away, but he stopped me. Why did I let that stop me?

"But she is a cheater." He said and I shook my head, but he handed me pictures. I handed them back without looking, they were probably full of stupid pictures of Joe and Ally; nothing was going on between them.

"Please, Ally barley likes Joe—" He cut me off, shoving the pictures back in my face.

"But she does like Trouty Mouth Evans." He said and I looked at him for a second. Sam, she was friends with him. I took the pictures and looked at them. I would regret it…or maybe not. Pictures of her and Sam together, it looked believable. She looked at him and held his hands—no it couldn't be real! She wouldn't do that!

"Sorry Irish, but maybe she is a slut." He said and that's when I pushed him out of the way.

In the choir room she was performing a song.

_He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
>He is a loser, he's a bum<br>(Bum, bum, bum)_

_He lies, he bluffs he's unreliable  
>He is a sucker with a gun<br>(Gun, gun, gun)_

_I know you told me I should stay away  
>I know you said he's just a dog astray ho,<br>He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
>And even I know this ain't smart<em>

_But mama, I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy<em>

_He is a villain by the devil's law  
>He is a killer just for fun<br>(Fun, fun, fun)_

_That man's a snitch and unpredictable  
>He's got no conscience, he's got none<br>(None, none, none)_

_All I know, should've let go but no  
>'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart<br>And even I know this ain't smart_

_But mama, I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy<em>

_But mama, I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy<em>

Maybe something was going on.

* * *

><p>That night I was at Ally's house, Kurt let me in while he was on his way out with Blaine. The house was empty…again. I wondered if it was like this a lot. I went into her room and she wasn't there. Kurt told me she would be back soon; I wish someone knew where she was.<p>

Then I thought about those pictures. She is good friends with Sam, so it could be possible. But I didn't want to be like this because I could lose her for not being trustworthy. But then again, I could have already lost her.

I had no idea where I was going.

I decided to text her to see where she was and if she was with anyone.

_I'm at your house. When will you back? –Rory_

I waited only a few seconds and then a reply came through.

_Sorry, I was with Sam. Be there soon. :) –Ally_

I sighed, she was with Sam again. Timing or was she really doing things with him. Especially this week, I had seen them together a lot; it was strange. I didn't know what to believe, I guess I would figure out what I would do when she got back.

She did a few minutes later and hugged me right away. I kissed her as she then took off her coat and threw it onto the bed. "Hey. Sorry for being late." She told me and I nodded.

"So where were you and Sam? What were you guys doing?" I asked, I hope it didn't sound…nosy. I was being nosy, I guess I was questioning her.

"It's not really important." She said and I sighed.

"Are you cheating on me?" I asked her and she frowned right away; was that a good or bad sign? "Please tell me."

"What?" She asked, she said as if I had hit a puppy. "Why would you even ask that?" I knew I had no choice now, I regretted it. I showed her the pictures and she sighed and shook her head. "Where did you get these? The Jacob guy?" I nodded and she sighed again, she looked hurt and angry; but more hurt. "I told you to avoid him, he is a freaking son of a bitch. He spends his time going after everyone that is in Glee Club—"

"I know, but you guys are good friends and this week you've been spending a lot of time together—"

"First Joe and now Sam." Ally said and now I really regretted this. "Rory, do you trust me?"

"Yes, but like I said, it's not easy."

"What? Being with a pregnant girl?" She asked me and I shook my head; that was far from it.

"No being with someone like you. Someone who is so amazing and beautiful and special. Someone that anyone would be lucky to have." I told her and she just stared at me. "I worry constantly about every guy that looks at you. You could have better than me and I know it could be easy. I mean, what's special about me?"

I watched as Ally walked over to me and put her lips on my mine. "You are special. To me." She said and I grinned. "What's special is that I love you and nobody in that school will ever make me want to break up with you or cheat on you."

"Not even Sam?" I asked and she kissed me again.

"Sam is my best friend, but you are my boyfriend and I love you." She said and I felt a little better, than I just wondered more about the pictures and why she was with him a lot this week. "And besides he has a girlfriend too. And she would kill him if he cheated on her."

"Then what were you doing with Sam? And this picture…" I showed it to her and she looked surprised, she had to admit it made her look guilty as if she did cheat.

"This was taken this morning." She told me.

"What were you and Sam doing?" I asked again.

"I can't tell you." She said, that wasn't the answer I was hoping for.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to break Sam's trust." She told me, so Sam didn't want people to know about something he's hiding. "Just like I wouldn't break yours." I grinned, but then she took out her phone and put it on speaker.

"_What's going on?"_ It was Sam, why was she calling him?

"Rory thinks I am cheating on him with you." Ally said, great now he knows.

"_Seriously?" _I guess, I would take that as a compliment. Or he would.

"Look, can I tell him what happened today? I will make him keep it a secret." Ally said and there was silence for a few moments.

"_I guess." _He said and then the call ended a few seconds later.

"Okay…so—"

"We were at Dr. Howell's office." She told me and now I was confused. They were there together?

"What? Why—I don't understand."

"Swear this stays between us?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Sam sort of has a phobia of…dentists, so he asked me if I'd go with him." Ally told me. That was the big secret? Well I guess I knew I could trust Ally with any and all of my secrets if she wouldn't tell me that without Sam's okay. "And I may have gotten checked out too while I was there. That's why I was out longer than I thought."

I kissed her then. "You happy you know now?"

"I'm happy that I have you and that I know that I can literally tell you anything and you'll keep it." I told her and she smiled and she kissed me back.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I told her back. "But you know, I thought it would have been cute to go together…you know I could have held you hand."

"Please, I would have been the one holding yours." She shot back and I laughed. There were so many things I loved about her. She could be sassy and sweet and so many other things. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah, that perform in Glee Club…didn't seem…well, you."

"I looked like a fool, Sam said if I did that, he do that without trying to talk me out of it." Ally admitted. "But I did laugh once I was done acting like an idiot."

"Nice song choice." I commented.

"I was going to sing _Circus_, but Kurt and Blaine wanted to sing that as a duet, so I went with a different one." She told me. I laugh and kissed her again.

"Sing something with me. One last Britney song." I said and she nodded. She went over to her stereo and picked a song and the music started.

"This is a story about a girl named Lucky" Ally spoke.

[Ally]_  
>Early morning, she wakes up<br>Knock, knock, knock on the door  
>It's time for make up, perfect smile<br>It's you they're all waiting for, they go_

[Rory]_  
>"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"<br>And they say_

[Ally & Rory]_  
>She's so lucky, she's a star<br>But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
>If there's nothing missing in my life<br>Then why do these tears come at night?_

[Rory]_  
>Lost in an image, in a dream<br>But there's no one there to wake her up_

[Ally & Rory]_  
>And the world is spinning and she keeps on winning<br>But tell me what happens when it stops? They go_

[Ally]_  
>She is so lucky, but why does she cry?<em>

[Ally & Rory]_  
>If there is nothing missing in her life<br>Why do tears come at night?_

_She's so lucky, she's a star  
>But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking<br>If there's nothing missing in my life  
>Then why do these tears come at night?<em>

_She's so lucky  
>But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking<br>If there's nothing missing in my life  
>Then why do these tears come at night?<em>

"You're my lucky."_ I said, once the song ended._

* * *

><p><strong>So someone here asked me to do a Britney themed chapter and I have been trying to come up with a different one for a while, but I didn't come up with anything better so I went with this. <strong>

**Anyway, Ally and Rory experience some problems with trust, but they worked it out. Also, Joe is going to be giving Ally a little space. Next chapter is Sectionals! **

**Songs: "3", "(You Drive Me) Crazy", "Criminal", & "Lucky"**

**Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Joe's POV_

It's been a little while and I have given Ally what she wanted: a little space and a little time. I know it wasn't that long, but I really just want to talk to her. She is carrying my baby and once Rory finds out most likely he won't want to be with her; if not because it's mine, but because she lied.

I liked Ally—I more than liked her, I really liked her. I have known her since she moved here with her family. I wish she would give me a chance.

I would after Glee Club. I was interested in what our set list would be. I sat in the back behind Ally and Rory and I hoped nobody would notice me staring at her.

"Okay, so Sectionals is in a few days and we all need to be ready." Mr. Shue said. "Now let's go over our set list."

"We will start off with our solo. Which will be Ally singing _Iris _by the Goo Goo Dolls." He said and I looked at Ally and smiled; she was going to be great.

"Congrats." Rachel said to her, but everyone knew even if those two were friends, she was angry that she got the solo.

"…anyway, next will be a small group number. Ally, Santana, Rachel, you three will be singing _Slow Down _by Selena Gomez, and each of you will have a partner, since there will be chorography that goes with it." He said, I wondered who would get who. "Rachel, you get Finn, Santana, you get Puck, and Ally, you get Rory." He told them. Figures, she gets to be with her boyfriend; but he isn't the best dancer.

"Mr. Shue, I'm not the best dancer…" Rory started to say. That's what I said—or was thinking at least.

"Don't worry, you'll get it." Ally told him and kissed him.

"Well if you don't have it by Friday, let me know and I'll have Mike or Joe step in if it's needed." Mr. Shue said and Ally looked back and smiled at Mike; avoiding me. She really was trying to avoid all contact with me.

"Anyway finally, for our group number, we will be singing _Flash _by Queen." I did love that song. Even if it wasn't very popular. "Finn, Puck, and Artie, you guys will take the lead vocals."

"So girls, do think we should run through your number?" He asked them and the three of them nodded. We went into the auditorium to practice and the girls changed quickly…I guess it was a dress rehearsal. The music started and Rachel started off the song.

[Rachel]  
>Now that I have captured your attention<br>I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention  
>Mr TSA, I'm ready for inspection<br>Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression

[Santana]  
>Oh, oh<br>Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
>Break it down and drop it low, low<br>'Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights  
>'Til you can't let me go<p>

[Rachel & Santana]  
>I just wanna feel your body right next to mine<br>All night long, baby, slow down the song  
>And when it's coming closer to the end, hit rewind<br>All night long, baby, slow down the song  
>(Slow-o-o-o-o, slow-o-o-o-o)<br>Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
>(Slow-o-o-o-o, slow-o-o-o-o)<br>Yeah, baby, slow down the song

[Ally]  
>If you want me I'm accepting applications<br>So long as we can keep this record on rotation  
>You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation<br>Breathe me in, breathe me out, so amazing

Oh, oh  
>Can we take it nice and slow, slow<br>Break it down and drop it low, low  
>'Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights<br>'Til you can't let me go

[Rachel, Santana, & Ally]  
>I just wanna feel your body right next to mine<br>All night long, baby, slow down the song  
>And when it's coming closer to the end, hit rewind<br>All night long, baby, slow down the song

[Rachel & Santana]  
>Yeah, baby, slow down the song<p>

[Ally]  
>Yeah, baby, slow down the song<p>

Everyone applauded. It was really good and I had to say Ally looked especially hot in that number.

* * *

><p>After rehearsal was over, I grabbed my things and I had to talk to Ally. I wanted a chance, I just needed ten minutes. When I found her, I saw her talking to Tina.<p>

"I know you've been here longer than I have—" Ally was saying, but Tina cut her off.

"Hey, it's okay. At least you're not like Rachel Berry, who always get the solos and when you don't get one, complain about it to the world, saying that the teacher hates you." Tina said. "And there will be other competitions where I can be in the spotlight."

Tina looked and saw me, so I then walked over. That was when Ally saw me and frowned. "I'll see you tomorrow." Tina said and left me alone with her. Please give me a chance, Ally.

_Ally's POV_

I turned around when Tina's expression changed and saw Joe coming this way. God, why? Tina left me alone with Joe and I sighed and was about to walk away when he stopped me. "Wait." He said and I turned back to him.

"I have to go practice." I told him. Yes, it was an excuse, but I honestly didn't want to talk to him.

"Please. Ally, just give me ten minutes. Just ten minutes. I want to talk to you and I know you think I don't really care about you because of what I did, but I do and I just ten minutes of you time to show you." He told me and I sighed. I nodded and then we walked outside to the courtyard and that was when he began to sing.

_I've been searching for something true  
>My heart says it must be you<br>I'd love to fall and see it through  
>But only if you told me to<em>

_Well I'd run through the desert  
>I'd walk through the rain<br>Get you into trouble and take all the blame  
>I'd paint you a picture<br>Write you a song  
>And I'd do it all over if I did it all wrong<em>

_I don't want to steal you away  
>Or make you change the things that you believe<br>I just want to drink from the words you say  
>And be everything you need<br>Yeah, I could be so good at loving you  
>But only if you told me to<em>

_I don't want to steal you away  
>Or make you change the things that you believe<br>I just want to drink from the words you say  
>And be everything you need<br>Yeah, I could be so good at loving you  
>But only if you told me to<em>

_Maybe this is something I'll never be  
>But I'll be right here 'til you tell me...<em>

I grinned as we then sat on the benches. I felt a cold breeze and rubbed my hands on my arms. Joe must have noticed and gave me his coat. I smiled, okay maybe he was an okay guy. That song was nice, one of my favorite country songs.

He sat down next me and this time I chose to actually look at him. I was so busy being mad—I have a right to be mad, he got me pregnant. But I guess besides that mistake, he is a good guy.

"I know you're with Rory and I accept that, but please don't ignore me and pretend I don't exist." He said. "I want to try and be friends with you."

"Joe—" I tried to say.

"Ally, I have known you for a long time—ever since you moved here I have known you. I liked you since then and you just didn't realize. You like Rory and I get that and all I am asking is for you to try to forgive me and have me in your life." How could I say no to that?

"I do love you, but being your friend will good enough for me." He said and then kissed me. Now how could I say anything? "I'm sorry, I better go." He said and got up and walked away. I guess it was worth trying.

* * *

><p><span><em>Rory's POV<em>

I was looking for Ally and I saw her in the courtyard with Joe. I figured they were just talking about Church or something. But then I saw Joe kiss her and I felt thing feeling of rage rush through me. He kissed her. Joe kissed Ally. My best friend kissed my girlfriend. How could he do that to me?!

Then I watched as he got up and walked away and I looked at Ally's face; it was undescribable.

* * *

><p><span><em>Ally's POV <em>

It was the day of Sectionals and I was so nervous. I have practiced my solo all week, but Joe had me distracted. Why couldn't he wait until after the competition? I was already stressed out which isn't good for my baby.

Joe kissed me and I can't stop thinking about it. He said he wanted to be friends and I was about to be okay with it, but then he kissed me and now I'm not sure. God I should like such a heartless bitch!

I don't want to be mean. Joe is alright and I have known him for a while, way longer than Rory, but the thing was I liked Rory, not Joe. I am just worried about Rory finding out everything and what if he finds out about the kiss? What if he thinks I kissed him?

I need to stop because I will end up losing this baby.

Kurt drove the both of us to school where we were going to have the competition, we were getting there a little early to rehearse. We were good and Rory had the chorography down, which was great.

"This is great guys! I have feeling you guys are going to take home, yet again another trophy." Mr. Shue said and I smiled; I really hope we will. Then Rory pulled me aside to talk to me, I was worried what he was going to say.

"You look good." He said and I grinned. Personally, I am not a fan of dressy clothes that much.

"You do too." I replied. I noticed something was bothering him.

"I saw you and Joe together the other day." He said. "What were you two doing?"

"He was asking to be friends." I admitted, I hated lying. I was still holding the truth from him.

"Is there something going on between you two?" He asked me. I hated this, I hated this! But it would be worse if he knew that I lied to him and that the baby isn't his.

"Rory—"

"Ally, please! Tell me what is going on." He said and I felt like I was going to explode. I couldn't lie anymore. I looked and saw Joe behind me and I frowned at him, if he didn't know, he was about to find out what I was about to do.

"The baby isn't yours. It's Joe's." I admitted.

"What?"

"It's his baby." I repeated.

"All this time you lied to me?! All this time, we were together you lied to me. You cheated on me with my best friend!?" He yelled, I tried to say something, because I didn't cheat on him, but he wouldn't let me. "Don't touch me!"

"Rory, please—"

"Don't speak to me! We're done!" Rory yelled and Mr. Shue tried to stop him. "There is no way I'm performing with her!" I was crying, I hated myself. This was exactly what I was afraid of happening.

Oh god. What I have I done? What have Joe and I done?

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what are we going to do now?" Rachel asked.<p>

"We can still do the number." Santana said. I didn't want to do it, it wouldn't make sense without them.

"Okay, we either can just do the two numbers or come up with a new number quickly." Mr. Shue said, I looked at Rory, who looked angrily at me. This is my chance to fix something; we had to win Sectionals.

"I have something we could do." I said and everyone looked at me. "But this one involves all the girls."

* * *

><p>It was time for us to perform and I was so nervous. We just worked on the new number and who knows if it will be good on the stage? And these baby hormones are making me very emotional, so Rory breaking up with me hurt a lot. I hated myself for what I did and I hated Joe for what he did to me. It was all my fault.<p>

Sam found me back stage. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked me and I wiped my tears away, but she enough he knew that I wasn't.

"Of Course, I'm not." I said.

"It's okay—"

"No, it's not Sam. I hurt him. I hurt Rory." I said. "If I didn't lie to him maybe things would be better—hell no it wouldn't. God this is all my fault. Maybe things would have been better if I never joined—" He stopped me from talking then.

"If you didn't join, we wouldn't be here." Sam said. "It's not your fault."

"What—?"

"Look Joe kind of told the guys…well not Rory because he can't stand to be in the same room—anyway he told us what he did to you. It's not your fault."

"It doesn't matter. Rory will never forgive me and I'm all alone again." I cried.

"You have me. And all of us, but sure enough he will come around when he cools down." I grinned at him and then he hugged me. I really hoped he was right about that. I love him.

* * *

><p>"Now from McKinley High, the New Directions!" The speaker announced and I went on stage alone in front of the microphone.<p>

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

_And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>'Cause sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything feels like the movies  
>Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>I just want you to know who I am  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>I just want you to know who I am_

The audience cheered and I smiled. Then the rest of the New Direction girls came on stage for our small number.

[Ally]  
><em>I know that once in love<em>  
><em>You don't think of the devil who's inside<em>

[Rachel]  
><em>And maybe it will come one day<em>  
><em>When you'll feel safe and I won't have the time<em>

_You hear what you wanna hear_  
><em>Blink once I could disappear<em>

[Ally]  
><em>Some rules to the game of me<em>  
><em>Get it right for both of us<em>

_Just say what you wanna say_

[Rachel]  
><em>I've got it to give away<em>  
><em>We both want to make it last<em>

[Ally]  
><em>So keep your eyes on me, your eyes on me<em>

[Tina]  
><em>It's not an illusion that you're the one<em>  
><em>And I have fallen deep<em>

[Santana]  
><em>I said it from the start, when we're apart<em>  
><em>You must only think of me<em>

_Temptation is all around_  
><em>Take good care of what you found<em>

[Tina]  
><em>That's why when I turn around<em>  
><em>You better keep<em>

[Tina & Santana]  
><em>You better keep your eyes on me<em>

[Quinn, Mercedes, & Brittany]  
><em>No matter what you think I need<em>  
><em>No matter what you once believed<em>  
><em>If you're mine, so you better say<em>

_No matter what you think I need_  
><em>No, it doesn't really matter what you once believed<em>  
><em>I wanna be the air you breathe<em>  
><em>Yeah, you better be everything you said you'd be<em>

[Tina]  
><em>Keep your eyes on me<em>

[Rachel]  
><em>Your eyes on me,<em>

[Ally]  
><em>Your eyes on me<em>

Okay, good thing we didn't mess that up. Now we just had to get through the group number. Which was mostly just Finn, Puck, and Artie.

[Finn]_  
>Flash a-ah<br>Savior of the Universe  
>Flash a-ah<br>He'll save every one of us_

[Puck]_  
>Flash a-ah<br>He's a miracle  
>Flash a-ah<br>King of the impossible_

[Artie]_  
>He's for every one of us<br>Stand for every one of us  
>He save with a mighty hand<br>Every man, every woman  
>Every child, with a mighty<br>Flash_

[Finn]_  
>Flash a-ah<br>Flash a-ah  
>He'll save every one of us<em>

[New Directions]  
><em>Just a man<br>With a man's courage  
>You know he's<br>Nothing but a man  
>And he can never fail<br>No one but the pure at heart  
>May find the Golden Grail<em>

They seemed to like it. I hope we win.

They took some time to elevate the decision but then they brought us and the other two teams on stage to announce the winner.

"…and the winner of Sectionals is…The New Directions!"

* * *

><p><span>Rory's POV<span>

I watched as Ally walked through the halls avoiding my gaze. I was still angry, but I was more angry, not that she did what she did, but because I still loved her and I shouldn't after that. I wanted to be with her, but it was wrong after what she did. God I hated this.

"Hey, can we talk?" Joe asked me and now I was angrier. I was mad at him for many reasons.

"Stay away from me." I said, but he stopped me. A part of me wanted to punch him.

"Look I want to talk to you about Ally."

"Please, don't worry, you can have her, I mean she made that choice when she cheated on me." I said, even though I hated that it was true. I love her, but I guess she didn't love me enough back.

"Rory, she didn't cheat on you." Joe said, now I was confused. Or he was just lying again. "The baby is mine, but she didn't cheat on you."

"What?"

"We had sex before she even met you." He told me, they did go to the same church so they would have known each other first. "And she didn't exactly want to have sex with me."

"What?" I hoped this wasn't going where I thought it was.

"I raped her." He told me. And that was when I punched him. I did and didn't feel bad about it.

"I deserved that." He said. "Look, anyway, Ally loves you. She obviously does, she doesn't like me and the reason she didn't tell you was because she was afraid of what is currently happening." Oh god, why didn't I let her speak? "You're lucky to be with someone like her, don't make a mistake."

* * *

><p>I found her at her locker. She looked happy, but sad, probably because of what happened. I hugged her because I really didn't know what to say at first. "I'm sorry." She said.<p>

"No, I'm sorry." I told her. "I should have let you explain."

"What?"

"Joe told me everything. It was before we met and that he…raped you." I said and she seemed uncomfortable thinking about it; I guess it explained why she wasn't really friends with Joe. Things were making sense.

"You don't have to Rory—it's my fault." Ally said, she didn't understand.

"Come with me." I said and pulled her into the auditorium and got up on stage and music started playing.

_Take me where I've never been  
>Help me on my feet again<br>Show me that good things come  
>To those who wait<em>

_Tell me I'm not on my own  
>Tell me I won't be alone<br>Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake  
>'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can<em>

_Save me from myself, you can  
>And it's you and no one else<br>If I could wish upon tomorrow  
>Tonight would never end<em>

_If you asked me I would follow  
>But for now I'll just pretend<br>'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love_

_Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes  
>Bring me to my knees and make me cry<br>And no one's ever done this  
>Everything was just a lie and I know, yes, I know<em>

_This is where it all begins  
>So tell me it will never end<br>I can't fool myself  
>It's you and no one else<em>

_If I could wish upon tomorrow  
>Tonight would never end<br>If you asked me I would follow  
>But for now I'll just pretend<br>If anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

_Show me that good things come  
>To those who wait<em>

Ally was crying. I smiled at her and went back over to her. I took her hands. "This is where we first kissed." I commented and she grinned.

"Ally, I love you." I said and kissed her. "I love you and I'm so sorry. I promise to love you for the rest of my life. You and this baby. I love you." I kissed her and she looked at me.

"Please say something." I pleaded.

"I love you too, Rory." She told me and then kissed me. I smiled at her and kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>So they won Sectionals! Also Rory found out the truth, but Joe told him the extra information and he and Ally are still together. Next chapter will be Christmas.<strong>

**Songs: Slow Down (Selena Gomez), If You Told Me To (Hunter Hayes), Iris (Goo Goo Dolls), Eyes On Me (Celine Dion), Flash (Queen), & You Can (David Archuleta). **

**Don't forget to Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Ally's POV_

I am surprised when I walk into the Choir room with Rory by my side that I see some of the others decorating a full size Christmas tree. I didn't think we had enough money to get a tree...or the that Sue didn't come with up some stupid reason that it would make it so we couldn't have one. It was nice.

As we were decorating, Rory grabbed me and I asked him why and he didn't answer; he just smiled. I looked up and sighed. The mistletoe. I smiled at him and kissed him and everyone, well except Joe; that of course doesn't surprise me since I know that he still sort of likes me.

I knew that Rory and Joe had ended their friendship—well Rory had ended his friendship with Joe since he knew that Joe is the father of my baby and that he raped me.

Then suddenly the lights in the choir room and on the three went out. I couldn't see anyone or anything; well this just killed the mood.

"Is everyone alright?" I heard Mr. Shue ask.

"As long as we don't move, we should be." I commented. I couldn't see or hear anyone's reactions, but come on, I was right in a way. I heard the door open and eventually we could eventually all see again.

Mr. Shue was given a few flashlights. He handed one to Finn and then one to me. We gathered around in a circle, next to the tree and Mr. Shue put the third flashlight in the middle of the circle.

"So I guess the Christmas mood was killed." Santana commented.

"I was planning for us to sing some Christmas songs before we all leave for break, but I guess that is out of the picture as well." Mr. Shue.

"Not necessarily." I said and I looked over at Sam, who then grabbed his guitar. I whispered into his ear and then into Rory's and both of them smiled. I gave a nod and Sam began to play. Rory started off the song.

[Rory]  
><em>I don't know you, but I want you<br>All the more for that_

[Rory & Ally]_  
>Words fall through me and always fool me<br>And I can't react_

[Ally]_  
>And games that never amount<br>To more than they're meant  
>Will play themselves out<em>

[Rory & Ally]_  
>Take this sinking boat and point it home<br>We've still got time  
>Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice<br>You've made it now_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

[Rory]_  
>And I can't go back<br>The moods that take me and erase me  
>And I'm painted black<em>

[Ally]_  
>Well, you have suffered enough<br>And warred with yourself  
>It's time that you won<em>

[Rory & Ally]  
><em>Take this sinking boat and point it home<br>We've still got time  
>Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice<br>You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody  
>I'll sing it loud<em>

After the song final notes were played on Sam's guitar, Rory and I kissed and everyone applauded us. I know it's not exactly a Christmas song, but whenever I hear it, I always thought of Christmas.

"Now I hope you two aren't going to be doing that all tonight." Kurt said and I rolled my eyes. I picked something off from the floor—it was someone's eraser—and I threw it at him.

"Shut up!" I said and I looked at Rory and smiled. I think I was happier now that we're all honest with each other.

"Wait, what's going on tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Family Christmas dinner." I said.

"Don't you usually do those on, I don't know—Christmas?" Puck questioned.

"Yes, but we are having ours early because Rory's family are coming into town and they'll be—joining us." I explained.

"Meeting the parents. Brutal." Santana said.

"Finn, why didn't you invite me?" Rachel asked Finn and I couldn't help but laugh. This should be funny.

"She didn't want me to." Finn said, pointing fingers at me. I looked at him with a devil eye stare that people told me was similar to Quinn's—Finn was going to be sleeping with one eye open tonight.

"Sorry, Rach, I love you, but meeting Rory's family is nerve wrecking enough, I don't need some competition with singing Christmas songs there too." I admitted. "And besides, stress is not good for the little one." I said looking down at my stomach, I was starting to show. I would be able to find out the gender soon enough.

"What do you have to worry about?" Mercedes asked.

"Well they are meeting his pregnant girlfriend…and may I mention, the baby…not his!" I said, it was bad enough me being in high school and being pregnant—they would judge me enough for that—but dating Rory and the baby's father actually being his ex-best friend Joe makes it worse.

"I'll tell you something, if they judge you for that let me know and I'll be over in a flash and I will give them a piece of my mind." Mercedes commented and I smiled.

"And I will go Lima Heights on their sorry asses."

"And hey, Rory loves you and he loves you and you love him, if they care about him, they will accept you. If they can't, that's their problem." Quinn said.

"Are they rich?" Sugar asked. I looked to Rory, I didn't want to answer that question.

"No." Rory answered.

"Big family?" Tina asked.

"Just my parents and my brother, Seamus." Rory said. "Don't worry, they're going to love you." He said and hugged me.

"It looks like we might be here a while unless someone can get through the snow." Mr. Shue told us. Well this just keeps getting better and better.

"Sort of reminds of Christmas back in Michigan." I said and everyone looked at me; of course only Rory, Joe, Kurt, and Finn would understand. "I used to live there. Before I was adopted and moved here."

"I remember it. I got stuck at the foster home because we got snowed in." Kurt said and I grinned; at the time I was happy because at the time I had a friend with me. "It was also the first time—"

"Don't you dare!" I warned.

"...I got her to sing in front of people." Kurt finished. I hated when people told people about my past, I didn't really like looking back on it since back then I was a scared little girl who was all alone and who's best friend was her foster mother; of course, before I met Kurt back then.

"Excuse me for not liking to perform in front of people at age eleven." I commented, sometimes having brothers sucked.

"Tell us Kurt. All about it." Tina said and I sighed as Kurt started to tell the story.

* * *

><p><em>It was around Christmas 2005 and I was still an orphan. I was living at one of the foster homes in Michigan—they had a couple more; but I get the one where most of the people in it suck.<em>

_I was in my room, alone like I usually did until the girl in the room next to mine, Carrie, stopped by. "What do you need?" I asked, she mostly just came in there to bug me. For some reason she hated me. I think it was because Ms. Dickson may have liked me better and somehow even with my stage fright, always picked me to sing whenever guests were coming over._

"_She picked you again." She said. Of course, I always say "no", but of course, every year she always tries to get me to perform. She has guests over, it's like a program to take one of the foster kids home for Christmas and she invites the whole community, it's a program and a fun party I guess._

_Personally, I hate them because it forces me to wear a dress, when I don't do anything but sit in the back except when she is fighting with me to sing some Christmas songs. _

"_Fine, I'll go talk to her." I said as I got up and went to find her. Carrie was also a singer, but wasn't as good as me; not my words, but in a way it's true, a lot of people say so. But the difference is she likes to perform and I don't._

"_Carrie should perform. Not me." I said, once I found her setting up._

"_Nosense, you'll be fine." She insisted._

"_We go through this every year. I don't perform, Ms. Dickson. I never will, so can you just give it to Carrie, you know, the girl who can sings, but likes performing?" I replied._

"_But you're better." She whispered. Didn't I say so? It wasn't that I was better than Carrie persay—I guess I wasn't as much of a Diva as she was—or my voice could be something more people would enjoy if it was heard._

"_And besides, Kurt told me you agreed to do a duet." She added, before leaving me alone with Carrie. _

* * *

><p><em>Later Kurt arrived and I found him and he knew that I was angry at what he did. "You'll love me after we do this." Kurt said.<em>

"_You know Carrie was so close to killing me?" I questioned._

"_She can sing it with us. Now come on." Kurt said and pulled me back onto the stage. Carrie was on there, I guess he talked to her earlier. I tried to get away, but he wouldn't let me go. _

"_Kurt let me go. I can't do this." I said._

"_Yes you can, you just need to do it." He said, putting a microphone in my hand and starting the music as people filled the room. Kurt started off the song._

[Kurt]_  
>O holy night, the stars are brightly shining<br>It is the night of our dear Savior's birth  
>Long lay the world in sin and error pining<br>'Til He appeared and the soul felt its worth_

[Carrie]_  
>A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices<br>For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn'_

_Oh great, those two were looking at me. They wanted me to sing now—I looked out and people were staring. I can't, I can't do this. I looked at Kurt again and he smiled. I wanted to run, but instead I took a breath_

[Ally]_  
>Fall on your knees, O hear the angels' voices<br>O night divine, O night when Christ was born  
>O night divine, O night, O night divine<em>

_I was now smiling. People seemed to like it and I saw Ms. Dickson and she was happy. I think I was happy up here too._

_A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices  
>For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn'<br>Fall on your knees, O hear the angels' voices  
>O night divine, O night when Christ was born<br>O night divine, O night divine,_

[Kurt, Ally, & Carrie]  
><em>(O night divine)<br>Oh yes, it was  
>(O night divine)<br>O, it is the night of our dear Savior's birth  
>(O night divine)<br>It was a holy, holy, holy, holy  
>(O night divine)<br>Oh, oh, oh, yes it was_

[Kurt]_  
>O night divine, O night<em>

[Carrie]_  
>O night divine, O night<br>_  
>[Ally]<em><br>O night divine_

* * *

><p>"…And then we all got snowed into the place and spent Christmas in a foster home." I finished. "The weather is worse there than it is here."<p>

"Now can we forget about that story?" I asked.

"I won't." Rory said and I snuggled into his touch.

"Neither will I." We turned around as we saw my father enter the room; I guess he made it to the school.

"How did you get passed the snow and traffic?" Kurt asked.

"What?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. I guess Principal Figgins lied to keep us all in school instead of sending us home. We really need a new principal. "Kurt told me about the blackout and I came to get my kids…and Rory and Rachel."

"I guess I will be joining you guys." Rachel commented.

"No competition though." Burt warned. Ally smiled, she and Rory told him about the baby a few weeks ago and was about to kill Rory until they then explained some other details. And then he looked at Joe, who then turned to me. I mouthed "Run" and he got up and left the room in a hurry.

"Dad, don't kill him. I am mad and Rory hates him, but I think he deserves to live." I said and he nodded; I think he didn't want me stressed out so I would stop him and that would hurt the baby; I really wish I could see what I was having now so I could say he or she instead if the baby.

"I just want to sing one more song before we leave." I said and Sam played the guitar again.

_Little boy, six years old  
>A little too used to being alone<br>Another new mom and dad  
>Another school, another house that'll never be a home<em>

_When people ask him how he likes this place  
>He looks up and says with a smile upon his face<em>

_"This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
>Windows and rooms that I'm passing through<br>This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
>I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary home.<em>

Hmmmm...  
>Old man, hospital bed<br>The room is filled with people he loves  
>And he whispers "Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday"<br>He looks up and says "I can see God's face"

_"This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
>Windows and rooms that I'm passing through<br>This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
>I'm not afraid because I know this was my temporary home"<br>This is our temporary home  
>This is our temporary home.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>This is very late, but hey it's still technically Christmas where I am. Anyway, this is a two parter, which I will try to get up quickly.<strong>

**Anyway so, we're going to meet Rory's family, who are going to meet Ally. How do you think that will go? **

**Songs: Falling Slowly (Kris Allen), O Holy Night (Traditional), & Temporary Home (Carrie Underwood).**

**Don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for late chapter. Anyway a little opinion about season 6 of GLEE: I love the new newbies. Jane is cool, Roderick is awesome, the twins are AMAZING, and Spencer cracks me up. Mason's voice…to die for. (No spoilers- just in case you don't like them)**

* * *

><p><span><em>Ally's POV<em>

My dad drove Kurt, Rory, Finn, Rachel, and I to the house. I was happy that I was able to get out of the school, but I am not so sure if it was completely a good thing. Rory's family are not going to just be introduced to his girlfriend, but they would be meeting the pregnant girl. It wasn't what I wanted.

We got to the house and Kurt started to help Carole with the dinner—most of it was done, but Kurt just had to help. Rory went to take a shower before his parents arrived—luckily he had a change of clothes to put on from one of those nights we spent together.

I sat down the couch, wondering what I could do when Rachel came over and started asking me what I was going to be singing—I really hope she doesn't ask that question that she wants to ask.

"I honestly don't know—it's the last thing on my mind right now." I told her as Finn walked over.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Ally's still nervous about tonight." Rachel told him and I sighed, throwing a pillow over my face. I felt someone take it from me and throw it aside—it was Finn.

"They're going to love you." Finn told me and I forced a smile—I looked at him and I knew he could tell I didn't mean it. "What's not to like about you?" I shook my head, I could definitely answer that; I had been asked that same question multiple times in my life.

"Well for one thing I'm pregnant."

"Rory didn't even get you pregnant." Finn said; that was another problem.

"…and they will think their son is dating a slut." I said.

"You're not a slut." Finn commented. Yeah, as if they would believe me; that's something a slut would claim.

"They won't know that."

"Ally, just relax. It's only for one night anyway." Rachel said, putting a hand on my shoulder. It was still hard to relax; I just wanted them to like me.

"And if they don't like you, it's their loss." Finn said. "They'd be stupid to judge you off of one thing—which wasn't even on your fault." Finn was right, but I didn't want to talk about that because as far as my dad knows I had sex with Joe before I met Rory—I left out the part about him raping me. I think it was best at least for now because if he went to school to get us and saw Joe, I don't know if he still would be breathing. I have forgiven him, but I seriously doubted he would forgive him.

Finn then handed me a guitar—what was this for? I didn't even know what song I was going to sing.

"If you are hoping to see a sneak peek at tonight, then you are out of luck." I told him, I probably should start figuring that out.

"Will maybe this will help get your ideas following." Finn said. He whispered a song in my ear and smiled—that was one of my favorites. I started playing the guitar and Finn started off singing.

[Finn]  
><em>So this is Christmas and what have you done<br>__Another year over, a new one just begun_

[Finn & Ally]  
><em>And so this is Christmas, I hope you have fun<br>__The near and the dear ones, the old and the young_

_A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year  
><em>_Let's hope it's a good one without any fears  
><em>_And so this is Christmas for weak and for strong  
><em>_The rich and the poor ones, the road is so long_

_And so happy Christmas for black and for white  
><em>_For the yellow and red ones let's stop all the fights  
><em>_A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year  
><em>_Let's hope it's a good one without any fear_

[Ally]_  
>And so this is Christmas and what have we done<br>__Another year over, a new one just begun  
><em>_And so happy Christmas we hope you have fun  
><em>_The near and the dear ones, the old and the young_

[Finn & Ally]_  
>A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year<br>__Let's hope it's a good one without any fear_

_War is over if you want it, war is over now_

Rory then came into the room and clapped and I laughed—he probably was standing nearby the entire time. "They will love you." Rory said as he kissed me. "Just…not as much as I do." That I could agree with entirely.

* * *

><p>I decided to get ready myself. I took a shower and straightened my hair—hated getting dressed for these sort of things. For most girls, the problem was picking the right dress; but not for me. My problem was different because I was not a fan of dresses and skirts of whatever. I mean sure, they are pretty but they are not my favorite thing in the world to wear.<p>

"Hey—" I heard and screamed as I wasn't dressed yet. But I saw it was Kurt and was sort of relieved. "Whoa, sorry."

"It's okay." I said. "What's going on?" I really hoped they weren't at the house yet. Oh god, what time is it?

"The Flanagans could be late because of the weather." Kurt told me and I sighed in relief. Thank the terrible winter weather! "Are you okay?"

"I'd better if I wasn't such a tomboy who hated dresses and wanted to look nice for my boyfriend's parents and—" I stopped as Kurt made me shut up; thank god because I probably could've gone on for an hour.

"You don't need to wear a dress or a skirt or something formal." Kurt told me. "Just be you, I'm sure that's something they'll like." He said winking at me and I smiled. "I don't think wearing something pretty will make them like you anymore than being you."

"Thanks." I told Kurt, I would have hugged him, but I was half nude under my towel—probably not the best idea. Kurt left me alone to get changed—I decided on a red top, leggings, along with a white sweater since it was kind of cold; it went with it being Christmas as well as being comfortable.

As I fixed my hair, I heard a knock and Rory came into the room. I smiled when I saw him in the doorway. "Hey." I said as he walked in, he was looking very handsome. "Someone looks handsome."

"You look beautiful." Rory said as he then leaned in and kissed me. I tensed up a little bit—god why couldn't I stop? "Relax, they are going to love you."

"What if they don't?"

"It doesn't matter, I love you." That made me feel a lot better. I leaned in and kissed him back as I heard another knock and my dad came up to the room—little awkward.

"They're here." He told us and I sighed. This was it.

* * *

><p><span><em>Rory's POV<em>

I walked down the stairs with Ally as my family filled the living room as they hurriedly entered, trying to get inside since it was very cold out; I am pretty sure, however, that it is colder back home in Ireland.

My mother was first and when she saw me, she came over to me. I smiled as she hugged me and kissed me—why did she have to do that in front of Ally? "Hi mum." I said and then my dad came over and I hugged him; thank god he didn't kiss me.

"Ella Flanagan." My mother said, extending her hand out to Ally's dad.

"Burt Hummel, thank you for coming." He said, shaking her hand.

"It was no problem, I am surprised we were able to make it with these weather conditions." My mother told everyone, I wonder if things would have been a lot less stressful if they did cancel. I loved my parents and I am glad they are here, but I didn't want them to embarrass me and Ally is really nervous about them not liking her—even if I know they will. They might ask a billion questions about her pregnancy and such, but they will like her. Of course, if not—they would support me because they love me. "Anyway, this is my husband Matthew and my oldest son, Seamus." She said.

My brother looked over and smiled at me. My face fell when I finally noticed that he was carrying a baby—he did not bring her. "Hi Seamus." I said as Ally went into the kitchen when Kurt called her in there—good timing.

"Hey Rory." He said, I think he knows that I am about to yell at him.

"You brought Emily?" I asked, looking at the one year old girl in his arms.

"I had no choice. Isabelle said that she couldn't take care of her thing weekend." Seamus replied. "And hey, it's not my fault. If it wasn't for you and Isabelle—Emily wouldn't even be here." I sighed as I looked at her—I looked back and Ally was in viewing and I just got lost in her beauty. I just would hate for this to ruin everything, especially after everything we have gone through. Seamus handed Emily to me and I smiled as I stared at her face.

"I just don't want to ruin things." I admitted. "I love Ally and if I told her about Isabelle and Emily—that I had a girlfriend about a little over a year ago, we had sex and she cheated on me. She then tells me I have a daughter—I don't know what could happen."

"Rors, I get it and I'm sorry. She dropped her off literally as we were heading out the door. I didn't have a choice." Seamus said. "Don't worry—you don't have to tell her right now."

"Thanks." I said and hugged my older brother. I had thought about this a million times. I loved Emily, but Isabelle and I don't work—complicated. Well not really, the only reason I have any sort of contact with her is because of Emily, but I hated this had to happen. Ally was pregnant and when I found out it was Joe's—it brought me back to this, which mostly part of why I was so angry with her when I thought she had cheated. "I guess it's far for me to have her for the holiday since she has most of the year because of the situation."

"You mean the exchange student thing, right?" Seamus sarcastically questioned.

"Shut up." I said as I shoved him and then handed Emily back to him.

* * *

><p><span><em>Ally's POV<em>

After I had finished helping Kurt, I nervously walked over to wear everyone was. I didn't know what to say, so I looked at Rory who handed that baby girl back to that blonde boy, whom was probably his brother. He then got up and stood right next to me—I hated it when I didn't know what to say.

"You must be Ally." His mother said, shaking my hand.

"Hi Mrs. Flanagan, it's—"

"Please, call me Ella." She said and I smiled—okay minute one was going well.

"Rory never stops talking about you when we talk to him over the phone." She said and I looked over at Rory—who was blushing. I felt flattered that I was big a topic in his conversations with others.

"It's true." His father adds. "Matthew." He says and I then shake his hand. I okay this is going way better than I thought it would. I had this weird thing that when they saw me they would start judging me or something.

We talked for a while to each other, but then Rory's mother wanted to help Carole and Kurt cook and Matthew got into a conversation with my dad. I went into the next room and I saw Rory's brother in there with that little girl.

"Hey." I said awkwardly as I walked in.

"Hey." He repeated as I awkwardly walked in—not knowing what to say next—and sat down. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded, I hope this was a good one. "How can someone as pretty and cool as you be interested in my kid brother?" I laughed, okay maybe it was a good question.

"I ask the opposite question." I replied. "I ask myself how I got lucky enough to be with him—long story he was dating this snobby rich girl—" He cut me off. I had a feeling that he either never got a chance or just never cared to talk about Sugar when they were together.

"What? How is it possible? He has more game than I do." He said and then we both started laughing. "Oh well, tonight will make up for it. Our parents are going to embarrass him bad."

"It won't matter to me." I replied, looking at the baby girl. "Can I?"

"Sure." He said as he carefully picked her up and put her in my arms. I looked at her and she was beautiful.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Emily." He told me, that was a beautiful name.

"I guess I can cross that name off my list." I said and I noticed that he looked confused; probably didn't know what I meant. "If I am having a girl, I won't name her that."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Not yet, I was hoping to find out this afternoon, but I had to cancel because of the weather, so I guess I have to wait another week."

"I'm surprised that you are not like those couples that want to be surprised."

"This pregnancy was surprising enough. I want as minimum surprises as I can have until he or she is born." I said and he laughed a little. I guess it was kind of funny even if I was being serious. "She's beautiful." I said, putting her back down. I guess that was sort of what it would be like when my baby is born; expect it would be a slightly different feeling because that baby would be mine.

"So Rory tells me you were planning on singing later?" Seamus asked, probably trying to find something else to talk about.

"Sing later? Yes. What song? I have no clue." I replied. There was some sheet music on the table I had gone through, so maybe I should look now. I saw Seamus pick a song up and look at it. He handed it to me. "I love this song, always have, but it's not really a Christmas song. I mean it has February in it, and it's January." I explained, I mean I would love to sing it. I doubt anyone hear would have heard it, but I don't think it would work well since it's supposed to be Christmas. "It's not really traditional."

"Screw tradition." He said, which surprised me. "I mean, whenever I would hear this song I would happy as if it were the holidays."

"I would too." I said. "I remember when I was like seven and my dad would play it—"

"You're dad likes—"

"No, my real dad." I said. "My biological father. I was adopted when I was 12, anyway, I remember during the holidays my dad would play this song—or it felt like the holidays. I remember asking him for the words to the songs and then once I learned them—which took a while—I sang that song and he just looked at me in a way that made me feel really happy."

"Do you ever miss your old family?"

"All the time, but Kurt, Finn, Burt, and Carole—they're my family and I love them more than anything. They've helped me more in my life than I could explain." I said and then I wondered why I was telling a guy I barley know all this. "And why am I telling a person I just met personal stuff?"

"Maybe somehow you just feel comfortable talking to me." He said and I laughed—I don't why. I just met him and he is Rory's brother. "You know, I'm adopted too."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, they wanted kids and they tried so many times and it didn't happen, so they got me." Seamus told me.

"So Rory's—"

"No, they tried again one more time after a few years with just me and then decided to use a surrogate this time." He explained—I guess being adopted—both Seamus and I gave us something we had in common. I guess that was why I could talk to him. "Anyway, can we talk about this song?"

"I don't know—"

"Come on, My Favorite Things has become a holiday song and it is a musical song—nothing to do with holidays." Seamus said and I grinned; he had a point. I swore to myself because of that, that I would never sing that song through the month of December.

"I actually have a better song in mind." I said, smiling. I actually just thought of this one—same artist as the song we were discussing. "Join in if you know it as I started to play my guitar."

[Ally]_  
>What child is this who laid to rest<br>On Mary's lap is sleeping?_

[Seamus]_  
>Whom angels greet with anthems sweet<br>While shepherds watch are keeping?_

[Ally & Seamus]_  
>So bring him incense, gold and myrrh<br>Come, peasant, king to own him  
>The King of kings salvation brings<br>Let loving hearts enthrone him_

_This, this is Christ the King  
>Whom shepherds guard and angels sing<br>Haste, haste to bring him laud  
>The babe, the son of Mary<em>

_Oh, raise, raise a song on high  
>His Mother sings her lullaby<br>Joy, oh, joy for Christ is born  
>The Babe, the Son of Mary<em>

[Seamus]_  
>This, this is Christ the King<br>Whom shepherds guard and angels sing  
>Haste, haste to bring him laud<br>The babe, the son of Mary_

[Ally]_  
>What child is this who laid to rest<br>On Mary's lap, on Mary's lap he is sleeping?_

[Ally & Seamus]_  
>This, this is Christ the King<br>Whom shepherds guard and angels sing  
>Haste, haste to bring him laud<br>The babe, the son of Mary_

_Babe, the son of Mary  
>The son of Mary<em>

We turned around to see Rory standing there. "I see you two are acquainted." And then I noticed his parents and realized probably shouldn't sing this again. I did have another song in mind—mostly because I saw Rory and I had a feeling Rachel could sing this with me.

I grabbed her, interrupting whatever she was talking about with Finn—she didn't care when I mentioned the word duet. I played the piano and she started off the song as everyone came into the living room.

[Rachel]_  
>I don't want a lot for Christmas<br>There is just one thing I need  
>I don't care about the presents<br>Underneath the Christmas tree._

[Ally]_  
>I just want you for my own<br>More than you could ever know  
>Make my wish come true<br>All I want for Christmas  
>Is you, you yeah.<em>

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<em>

[Rachel]  
><em>And I don't care about the presents<em>  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree.<em>

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<em>

[Ally]_  
>Santa Claus won't make me happy<br>With a toy on Christmas Day._

[Rachel & Ally]_  
>I just want you for my own<br>More than you could ever know  
>Make my wish come true<br>All I want for Christmas is you  
>You baby.<em>

[Rachel]_  
>Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas<br>I won't even wish for snow_

[Ally]_  
>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting<br>Underneath the mistletoe._

_I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<em>

[Rachel & Ally]_  
>I won't even stay awake to<br>Hear those magic reindeer click._

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do?  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you,<br>You Baby._

[Rachel]_  
>All I want for Christmas is you, baby<em>

[Rachel & Ally]  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you, baby<br>All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
><em>  
>[Ally]<em><br>All I want for Christmas is you, baby._

They all applauded when we were done. I glanced at Rachel and I think she was more consumed with happiness with all the applause than I was. Rachel was something and when she left high school I was sure it would be hard for people not to give her a job.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rory's POV<span>_

I kissed Ally after the performance as we then all went into the kitchen and started eating the meal Kurt and Ally's mom had made. It was great, Ally I noticed was hungry—of course she was pregnant with a baby—I was really looking forward knowing the gender.

I know it will be hard for her after it's born—I should probably ask Ally about adoption. I know that is probably the option since we are so young and she probably won't want to be a mother—I have no problem with it because of Emily. It would be easier now because Ally actually loves me and would care unlike Isabelle.

My mother and Ally started talking and I really hoped this wouldn't turn bad. "So Ally, what do you like to do?" She asked—she wanted to know her.

"I love sports and music." She said after swallowing some food.

"Our Rory isn't much into the sports." My mom added and I blushed—Seamus was more into it. I would just be the small guy that always got trampled on the field—it already happens in Gym Class.

"I love football, soccer, basketball, and volleyball." Seamus said and Ally somehow had those as her favorites too. Then they started talking about Glee Club, but I happened to notice when Ally mentioned playing sports that they didn't believe it.

"Any favorite teams?" My dad asked.

"I do like the Dolphins, Gators, and the Ravens as football goes. Then I also like hockey." Ally said. "So then I'd go with the Capitals and Predators. I can't stand the Flyers."

"I think you and I will get along well during game season." My dad said and she laughed with him. Okay, thank god things weren't a hot mess for both mine and Ally's sake.

"So Ally you really play all those sports?" My mom asked.

"Well not as much this year." Ally answered. Ally unfortunately had to be benched because of the pregnancy. She misses it, but tells herself there is always next year.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Mom." I said, I gathered that they didn't know she was pregnant—I wasn't going to make Ally say it out loud.

"What?"

"It's alright, Rory. They should know, since they don't." Ally said and I sighed, taking her hand. She looked like she was going to need. "I am not as active this year because…I'm pregnant." Ally said and my mother dropped her fork and everyone jumped a little at the small banging sound it made when it hit the plate.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

"I'm…pregnant." Ally said. I hated how she had to repeat herself—my mom did that a lot.

"Oh no, Rory not again." She said and Ally looked at me, confused. Oh god, she couldn't do this. Please don't do this mom.

"Ella—" Ally's dad tried.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe this is happening again." Ella said. "Rory, I thought we learned after what happened with Isabelle and when Emily came."

"Wait what?!" Ally exclaimed. "I thought she was Seamus'—" I guess there was no way to cover that. Both Ally and I looked at Seamus, whom was not looking at anyone anymore.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, to make her stop panicking. "Stop. I didn't get Ally pregnant."

"Oh even better!" Okay maybe I just made things worse.

"Ally didn't mean for this to happen."

"Do any of them do?"

"Ally was raped." I said, and then looked at Ally and had a feeling that I maybe shouldn't have said it. Of course, why shouldn't I? It wasn't her fault and otherwise my mom would think Ally is a slut or something—she would probably talk about Isabelle and I didn't want Ally compared to Isabelle.

"WHAT?!" Burt yelled. I guess he didn't know that information.

"Okay, maybe I didn't tell everyone the whole story." Ally said, slowly turning to me with a death glare. Oops. Oh hell—they deserve to know.

"Joe raped you and you thought it was best to hold that information?!" Kurt yelled.

"Please stop yelling." Ally pleaded.

"I'm going to—"

"DAD! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Ally yelled. "I know that what he did is wrong and he does too. Trust me for months I threatened to call the police and made it clear for him to stay away from me. Of course I didn't even acknowledge it happened until after I found out for sure that I was pregnant." Ally explained. "But please don't ruin his life."

"Why should—"

"Dad, he hates himself for what he did and for a while I did too. But honestly, this pregnancy didn't ruin my life." Wait? What? Is she saying she is okay with being pregnant? "I mean, I wasn't thrilled about it, but I guess carrying this baby has made me realize some things—who my true friends are and it has given me a chance to bring a person into the world."

"I think about this baby and I can't help but feel happy." Ally added. God why was she so smart and beautiful. "And Rory—when he thought it was his he was there for me. Him being loyal to me and this baby even when its not his made me love him even more." Ally kissed me.

"Rory." My mom said. "Don't lose this one. She's a keeper." I smiled and turned to Ally, my mom was right about one thing: Ally was definitely a keeper.

* * *

><p><span><em>Ally's POV<em>

After that—interesting dinner where everything came out about everything. I think I convinced my dad not to kill Joe. I mean, I am going to let him see the baby when it's born and tell him what I am having—personally I am hoping for a boy, probably because I have more better experiences in my life with them.

We eventually went to dessert—which Rory's mom had brought. It was good but very quickly, I started to feel weird. Probably because of everything that happened tonight is sinking it. And I have been worried all day so that probably has made me exhausted maybe.

"Mom, this tastes different." Rory said.

"Oh yes, I ran out of almonds at the last minute." She said, well I guess she used something else because it was some kind of nut in here. It was good. I cleared my throat as Rory asked another question.

"What did you use?" Rory asked.

"Walnuts." After hearing that I dropped my fork and froze. Oh god. Oh god.

"Dad call 911." I said as I started to cough—well now I know why I felt funny.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Rory asked as my dad called quickly for an ambulance and everyone else was looking at me with panic as if I was going into labor.

"I am—allergic—walnuts." I coked out—it was getting harder to breathe. "Help. Me."

* * *

><p>They got there just in time and gave me something to help until they could get me to the ER. I was put into a room—I didn't remember because I was put out not long after I got there. I woke up an hour or so later.<p>

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah—now that I can breathe." I said, but then something came to mind. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, _he's_ fine." Kurt said and then I looked at him a moment after realizing what he said.

"He?" I asked and nodded with a grin.

"It's boy." Kurt confirmed and I smiled. I looked down at my visible pregnant stomach. A boy. I was carrying a baby boy. I felt this very warm feeling. "Do want me to get Rory?" I nodded. "Good because he is yelling at his mother the last time I checked and I think it could get ugly." Kurt said before leaving. I laughed—true I may have almost died but how would they have known. Of course it was crazy accident.

I then took out my phone and Sam and Joe about knowing the gender. Joe questioned it and I said yes, I guess he was happy about it being a boy. And Sam, no reply. But then I realized that he was probably going to see his family in Kentucky and wasn't going to text and drive.

Rory then came in and I smiled. "We're still here." I said. "Stop killing your mom with words and get over here."

"But—"

"No buts you Irish leprechaun! Get over here and be with your girlfriend so I can tell you something." I said and he smiled as he did. He sat by my side in the hospital bed and kissed him. "It's a boy." I then whispered.

"A boy?" Rory asked and I nodded. "Anyway, why didn't you tell me Emily was yours in the first place?" I asked and he shrugged. "Rory, I am not mad. Right before all this Seamus explained the Emily-Isabelle situation. It's not your fault. I just care about honesty."

"You're not mad about her being my daughter."

"You're not made about my son?"

"Only because I thought you cheated on me."

"Only because you lied. I got over it."

"Me too." Rory said and kissed me. I looked up after we heard a knock and saw Sam at the doorway.

"Sam?"

"I heard what happened, you okay?" Sam asked, coming in.

"Yes, just a freak accident. Walnuts, which can kill me." I explained. "Anyway, Sam, since you're here, I have news." Sam was confused but was ready to hear it. "I am having a boy."

"Really?" Sam asked and I nodded and we hugged. Then Rory mentioned something about adoption and my face dropped for a second, but I hid it. He kissed him, avoiding whatever what he was saying. The only part I heard was adoption and I was glad I didn't hear anything else. He left the room and Sam stayed.

"You don't want to put him up for adoption." Sam stated. "I can tell."

"Of course I don't. My son—"

"Then tell him."

"Sam, I can't." I said, I didn't want to put Rory through what Isabelle put him through when Emily was born. I just can't. "I just can't." I said and besides, I guess Rory wants to be a regular high school student with a life. And besides, maybe it would be for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>So we met the Flanagan's and the dinner happened, with some small bumps. Everything is out in the open, with Ally. Also we found out Rory as a two year old daughter and Ally is having a boy. And Rory is talking about adoption. Ella is played by Catherine Kenner, Matthew is played by Liam Neeson, Seamus is played by Niall Horan, and Emily is played by Mia Talerico.<strong>

**Songs: The War Is Over (Cory Monteith), What Child Is This (Josh Groban), & All I Want For Christmas Is You (Mariah Carey).**

**Don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ally's POV

I have been avoiding talking to Rory so much since the incident at the hospital. It's been sort of easy with Winter break and all, but of course he does text and whenever he mentions the adoption thing, I can't not answer him. I have to make an excuse that this isn't the right time yet.

The thing was I just didn't want to give up my baby. I mean sure, I do want to finish high school and do everything I should or could do without a baby keeping me busy, but it's my baby—my son and every time I think of the thought of giving him up, even with an open adoption, it makes me sick.

I want to keep my baby. But I know Rory isn't going to want to.

I mean he already has his own daughter—and I think that is already enough pressure on him. He probably wants to be done with this stuff after I have him.

* * *

><p>It was the first day back at school because of Winter break and I walked in with Sam. I saw Rory in the hallway, but then opened my locker—I sort of hope he didn't see me. "I gather that he still doesn't know that you want to keep the baby." Sam states and I don't say anything. "Ally, you gotta tell him."<p>

"Who says?" I replied.

"Says me. The best friend, because he thinks his best friend's boyfriend should know what she would like to do with _her _baby. You want to keep it and I'm sure he'd be okay with it." Sam tells me and I smile. But I am not so sure about the being okay with raising another baby part.

"He has a daughter." I say softly.

"What?"

"Don't tell him I told you." I say softly again. "Her name is Emily and she is almost two I think. He slept with this girl Isabelle last year and they have a little girl. He loves her and from what he tells me, the only reason he even speaks to Isabelle is because of his daughter."

"Sam, I don't want to put this burden on him. Isabelle forced him to basically have a relationship with her so he could have one with his daughter." I said, sighing. I wasn't going to make that mistake. "I don't want to force him to raise my baby." Plus, it would—could make him think that would be the only way to have a relationship with me. I wasn't not going to be another Isabelle—since Rory thought adoption was best, I guess that's best.

"Are you at least going to talk to him? I mean, you guys are still together." Sam asked and that was a good question—I mean of course we are. I will talk to him.

"I just need to find out what to say first." I reply. I know if I don't he will ask me about adoption and that is not what I want to talk about right now.

I look over and see him walking towards me—think of something quick Ally! I yell mentally. "Hey." Rory says when he reaches me and that was when I notice Sam has left my side. Great.

"Hey." I say, the only thing I can say until I think of something—then it hits me.

"Do you have any name suggestions?" I ask.

"What?"

"For the baby." I am still getting used to the fact of knowing what I am having. "I mean, we know it's a boy now and he should have a name."

"Generally the adopters would pick out the name." Rory stated. "But I guess they would have no problem with this." I smiled—at least I could name him. "I don't know—do you have any in mind?"

"Well, I want to get others opinions first." I told him and he nodded.

"You know, I have always like the name Jack. It was name I picked out for Emily—before I knew it was a girl. Isabelle hated it."

"Good thing it was a girl, right?" I said, joking and he laughed a little.

"Yeah, I guess. We eventually came to agreement when I convinced her not to name her after herself." He said and I laughed—then I saw that he wasn't kidding. Seriously? She thought of naming her daughter of herself? I certainly wouldn't name my daughter Alison or Ally; I have a feeling Isabelle might be full of herself.

* * *

><p>I walk down the halls, separating from Rory and see this boy—he looks lost. I go over to him—I shout, but he doesn't hear me. I tap him and he jumps in fright. I get a glance at his ears and realize why he couldn't hear me and why that startled him; he's deaf.<p>

"Sorry." He says—So he is vocal. I guess that helped a bit.

"Are you okay?" I said, also signing in ASL.

"Yeah, you know ASL?" He asks me, also signing.

"Yeah, learned it when I was little." I said and signed, I probably should tell him the story. "When I was still in a foster home, there was this boy who was deaf, so I learned." The boy smiled—I guess he was glad someone found him that could sign. "What's your name?"

"Jamie." He said and signed.

"Nice to meet you, Jamie. I'm…" I said and then decided to just sign my name.

"Ally?" He questioned and I nodded. "Well, you're good at signing. I'll tell you that."

"Thanks, and I am probably the only one you'll find around here." I said and then wondered what he was doing here. "What are you doing here?"

"Exchange student." He told me. "I guess this school doesn't have—"

"Unless you count me." I signed and said. I swear—this school is just weird. Why have a deaf student if there are no interpreters. "What's your next class?"

"Wish I knew." He signed—I guess he hadn't gotten his schedule yet. I guess we were off to the office to talk to someone so we could find out where he had to go.

"So are you interested in anything extra?" I signed and asked him.

"Well I can dance." He signed-that was sort of perfect.

"You should join Glee Club." I suggested, of course signing it. "I mean, we need dancers as much as we need singers." Kurt told me how Mike Chang didn't exactly sing until this year, so I am sure they would let Jamie in if he was good.

"I sing too." He signed-that surprised me. "I get new hearing aids tomorrow, so I could audition with my voice tomorrow." That made sense, and it would be good to have another member. And having another guy would be cool, especially since I tend to get along with guys better. I mean the girls in Glee are cool, I like Mercedes and Tina, Santana and Rachel are cool, especially since we got passed our little rivalry during the whole _Wicked_ thing, and Quinn has been very helpful during this pregnancy since she has been in my shoes before, but it seems to be easier for me to talk to guys. I have always been a tomboy, so I guess it's always been that way. Maybe.

I took Jamie and we got his schedule, I then found out he was a sophomore like Rory, so maybe he could show him around. I found Rory and introduced them both. "Rory, this is Jamie." I said and Rory said 'hi' and Jamie smiled. Crap, he's deaf. Probably should mention that. "He's deaf, so try to face him and talk slowly, but not too slowly." I added. Rory looked at Jamie, who nodded. Thank god, I didn't completely screw that up.

* * *

><p><span>Joe's POV<span>

Since Ally told me about the baby being a boy, I have been thinking about names. I doubt that she will want me to be a part of it or even be keeping the baby for that matter, but I have had this name in my head for a while and I really think she should hear it.

I found Ally in the hallway, saw her talking to Rory and this blonde guy. Once they walked away from her, I went up to her. "Hey." I said.

"What's up?" She asked. I grinned, it was better than telling me to get lost. I guess she has either has really forgiven me or has gotten used to the fact that I will go up to her and want to talk. I hope it is the first option.

"I have a name suggestion." I said and she sighed-I wonder if it's because it's from me. I frown too and wonder if I should walk away.

"Sorry, some people have been pestering me about that yesterday. What's your suggestion?" She asked and I grinned. I pulled her into a room and sat down on a desk.

"Joe? Did you really have to bring me into a dark-ish room to tell me what you think I should name my son?"

I couldn't just tell her, I had to play this song. It's kind of where I got the idea.

_Everybody knows that you've got the coolest clothes, _

_You've got everybody on your side. _

_Anyone can see, you can hang around with me, _

_You'll be by your self on Friday night._

_It's hard to understand if you never lose _

_You never want to win when it all comes down all around you now, _

_Don't let it bring you down._

_You had all the moves, _

_You had all the coolest dews and you always had the coolest car. _

_I never learned to dance, _

_I had hair down to my ass, _

_And now I'm gonna be a rock star._

_It's hard to understand if you never lose _

_You never want to win when it all comes down all around you now, _

_Don't let it bring you down._

_Oh yeah, don't let it bring you down_

Ally was smiling, so I guess that was a good sign. "I have a feeling that song was a name." Ally said and I nodded, I just realized the name wasn't even in the song lyrics. Weird. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Andrew." I told her, it's a name I have always liked. And then when I heard the song, I thought it was perfect. "You could call him Andy for short."

"I'll think about it." She said and then left the room. I guess that meant that I had a chance.

* * *

><p><span>Rory's POV<span>

I was at my locker, grabbing a few things before I would get Jamie and take him to Glee Club for his audition. At first, I was confused since he was deaf, but then

Ally told me he just got new hearing aids and that made much more sense. Before I was about to leave, Sam approached me.

"Hey, can we talk?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Quickly, I have to show this new guy where the Choir room is." I told him.

"I guess Ally hasn't discussed her opinions on the whole adoption issues, has she?" Sam asked me and I shook my head-what did he mean?

"I mean, no, I didn't ask her if she wants open adoption or what, but I am sure she wants to have an open one-" He cut me off there.

"Rory, she doesn't want to give her baby up." Sam said. Wait, what?

"What?" I asked.

"She wants to keep him, but is doing this for you." Sam said. "Look she told me about Emily and please don't be mad at her, but she did and I guess I understand, that you don't want to-" It was my turn to cut him off.

"I never wanted to do adoption either." I said.

"Wait what?" Sam then asked.

"I just figured that was what she wanted. I mean with everything she had been through and how the baby was conceived and such...I couldn't bare the thought of not being Emily's father. And honestly, I thought about this baby and being the father to this one-it made me happier because the girl actually loved me."

"She told me about Isabelle too." Sam added-figures. I am not mad, it's just Sam. I trust him. And she only told him to explain her reasons.

"Isabelle was a mistake, but Ally wasn't." I said, smiling. Ally always managed to put one on my face. "I have a relationship with Isabelle because of my daughter. I have relationship with Ally because I love her. And being the father of her son...that would be a gift."

"Tell her you don't want adoption either." Sam said and then walked away.

* * *

><p><span>Ally's POV<span>

I was in the choir room and Rory sat next to me while Jamie talked to Mr. Shue. "Can we talk after?" He asked and I nodded. I really hoped it wasn't about adoption.

"Okay, Jamie, whenever you're ready." Mr. Shue said and Jamie nodded. He looked in my direction and I gave him a smile and thumbs up. The music started and Jamie began to sing.

_Oh Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling._

_From glen to glen and down the mountain side._

_The summer's gone, and all the roses falling._

_It's you, It's you, must go, and I must bide._

_But come ye back when summer's in the meadow._

_Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow._

_I'll be here in Sunshine or in Shadow_

_Oh Danny Boy, Oh Danny Boy, I love you so._

_But if you come, and all the flowers are dying,_

_And I am dead, as dead I well may be._

_You'll come and find the place where I am lying._

_And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me._

_And I will know, tho' soft ye tread above me_

_And then my grave will richer, sweeter be._

_And you'll bend down and tell me that you love me_

_And I will rest in peace until you come to me._

When he finished we all clapped for him. I loved the song he picked, I think it was also a song Rory liked too.

"Guys, I'd like you to give a warm welcome to our newest member, Jamie Sterling." Mr. Shue said and he sat down next to Rory.

"Hey," Blaine said and we all turned in that direction. "You're Jeff's little brother, aren't you?" He asked him—I remember Kurt mentioning a Jeff, but where was the question.

"Yeah." Jamie replied and then remember—I think it was time that Kurt had transferred to Dalton. He must have been a Warbler.

"Why don't you go to Dalton?" Blaine asked.

"I'm deaf, my parents thought it would be good for me to go to a school for deaf kids." Jamie told him. "I'm an exchange student. Luckily I got some hearing aids or finding my way around here would be hell with no one speaking ASL except Ally." He said, looking at me. Thank goodness for my deaf foster brother or we probably wouldn't have Jamie in here.

* * *

><p>After Glee Club was over, I went to talk to Rory. I wondered what he wanted—please don't be about adoption. "Sam told me." Oh crap.<p>

"Rory—" I tried to say.

"And I have never been happier." He said. What? "Ally, I love you and when I said I would be here for you and this baby, I meant it. I only brought up adoption because I thought that is what you wanted." Rory said and I grinned.

"In the beginning, I did, but now—the thought of giving my son up makes me sick." I admitted. "I mean, I do want to finish high school and I have my life ahead of me, but—this is my son and I want to be his mother."

"And if you'd let me…I'd love to be his father." Rory said and I then kissed him.

"I love you." I told him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yes, you irish idiot." I answered and then we kissed again. "I guess now all he needs is a name. You know people have been giving me suggestions all weeks, even Joe, and it's been driving me crazy."

"I guess I won't suggest one then." I laughed at that.

"Anyway, I was so busy focused on other stuff—I didn't really think about names." I admitted. "But then Joe suggested one and I like it, but I don't know if it's right."

"What was it?" Rory asked.

"Andrew."

"Hmm, Andrew Flanagan, Andy Flanagan…what do you think?" Rory asked—I liked the idea of using his last name. "It works, but…I don't know. It doesn't seem right."

"The name doesn't matter to me—as long as I have you, raising him will be amazing." Rory said and I kissed him again.

* * *

><p>I then went to find Sam because I need to talk to him. I saw him and when he saw me, he started to walk away. "Sam!" I yelled, but he continued to walk away—like I was going to kill him. "Sam! Slow down! I'm pregnant!" I yelled and he stopped and then turned to me. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you."<p>

But then I slapped him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Running away." I said. "Making the pregnant girl chase after you."

"Sorry." Sam said and we then both laughed.

"Thanks for telling Rory."

"I knew I probably would have to." Sam said and I rolled my eyes.

"I am not that stubborn."

"No, but you do tend to keep secrets. A lot. And for a while." Sam said and I nodded and there were reasons for that. I guess one of them was the fact I was a foster kid and we don't tend to trust too easily. "And you're my best friend, I'd do anything for you."

I then hugged him.

As I walked away, I began to sing a song.

_I heard that you're on your own now  
><em>_So am I  
><em>_I'm living alone now  
><em>_I was wrong  
><em>_So were you  
><em>_What will you do?  
><em>_Are you glad to be free?  
><em>_Are you feeling lost just like me?  
><em>_Longing for company_

_Oh Sam, Sam, you know where I am  
><em>_Come around and talk awhile  
><em>_I need your smile  
><em>_You need a shoulder  
><em>_Oh Sam, Sam, you know where I am  
><em>_And the door is open wide  
><em>_Come on inside  
><em>_Longing to see you  
><em>_Oh Sam, Sam, you know where I am_

_I find the days hard to face now  
><em>_Empty rooms  
><em>_There's much too much space now  
><em>_And the nights go so slow  
><em>_I'm sure you know  
><em>_Wish I knew what to do  
><em>_It would be so nice seeing you  
><em>_And it might help you too_

_Oh Sam, you know where I am  
><em>_Oh Sam, ooh Sam  
><em>_You know, you know  
><em>_You know where I am_

Would it be weird if I sung that to Sam? Probably because it was written as a love song and that would be in his favor because two boys liking me like that was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>So Ally and Rory are going to keep the baby, what do you think they will name it? (No, it won't be Sam LOL). Also the newest New Directions member made his debut. Jamie is played by Ross Lynch. <strong>

**Songs: Andrew (Bowling For Soup), Danny Boy (Johnny Cash), & Sam (Olivia Newton-John).**

**Don't forget to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ally's POV

I am now seven and a half months pregnant and honestly I can't wait to be done with this pregnancy. It's getting harder to move around and I'd like to get all this over with. I mean, it is getting kind of boring watching everyone prepare for Regionals—with the dancing I mean—I can't really do anything because it would hurt my baby.

Mike, Brittany, and I are the best dancers and even though it is looking good without my help, it could be better with me—and there is the fact I miss it.

But I still have a little over a month before he is born.

* * *

><p>I walked into Glee Club with Rory and Jamie and we saw Mr. Shue writing something on the board and once he moved, I frowned. "Oh god, no." I mumbled. Rory and Jamie looked at me, but then turned to board and saw that Mr. Shue had written <em>Disney <em>on the board. We then all looked at Mr. Shue, whom was about to start talking. But then Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Are we singing Disney songs this week?"

"Yes." Mr. Shue confirmed. "This week your assignment is to sing a song from a Disney movie or show." Oh great, just what we need is to hear a bunch of Hannah Montana songs. I had something I needed to say.

"Excuse me if I give off a Santana vibe, but what exactly is the point of this?" I asked. "Sorry, but I can probably speak for some people in here that don't want to sing a Disney song."

"Mr. Shue, she's got a point." Puck said—I had a feeling he would be one to agree. "I mean, seriously, I don't to be caught singing songs that suck." I couldn't agree more—I mean at least on most of the stuff. I mean they have pretty much gone downhill since Selena Gomez left.

"How could you hate Disney?" Brittany asked.

"I mean, it's not terrible, Rap music is terrible, but I'd put Disney maybe a few things above it." I said. "The movies are predictable—the girl falls in love with the guy and all—and the TV shows don't really have a point. They are all comedies that over use the laugh tracks, mostly when it really isn't funny. And they are all just—not good. I mean I think they ran out of ideas years ago."

"Come on, you've had to like it at one point." Rachel stated. "Tell me that you didn't want to be a Disney princess at one point." I grinned—I could tell her that.

"I didn't." I said and all the girls—and my brother—were shocked at that. "I hate wearing dresses." I added and I saw Rory laugh a little.

"This is not about whether you like or don't like Disney. The assignment is to sing a song." Mr. Shue said and I sighed—so he was going to force me? "And anyway, sometimes we have to do things we don't necessarily like."

I had a feeling this was going to be a very long week.

* * *

><p>After Class, I was walking with Jamie, who was wondering what he should sing for Glee Club, but then Sugar passed us and he suddenly stopped talking. I watched as he watched as Sugar walked away from us. "Jamie." I said and no answer. "Jamie!" I yelled and he snapped back into reality.<p>

"Stop drooling." I said—I was joking, but apparently thought I was serious. "It's an expression." I cleared up and he claimed that he knew that. "Have you and Sugar have had a conversation?" I asked and he shook his head. I had a feeling guys at this school liked her because she was hot and rich.

"Maybe you should start by having a conversation with her, instead of staring at her like a stalker." I stated.

"I don't know how to talk to girls." He said and I frowned—what did that make me?

"Jamie. I'm a girl." I said and he grinned—I didn't like that.

"But…you're different." Jamie said, awkwardly.

"Are you calling me a guy?" I asked and his eyes widened—he was worried that he may have just insulted me. Wow, he wasn't kidding. I wish I would be better help, but since my best friends are mostly guys and I don't really have too much trouble talking to girls, I might not be a big help in this situation. Even when I liked Rory, I was still able to talk to him—we were friends first. "It's okay…I get it. We're friends and you don't really think of me that way."

"Does that offend you?" He asked and I grinned. I then shook my head—believe it or not, it was actually comforting knowing that a third guy isn't into me like that.

"No, I mean two guys liking me is already a hassle."

"Wait, there's another guy that likes you?" He asked and I looked over and he then saw the guy I meant: Joe.

"So he does like you?" Jamie asked—he knew about the whole pregnancy thing with me and how Joe came into the picture, but I guess he didn't know about how he felt about me. Honestly, I am not so sure anymore.

"I think he used to really like me." I said.

"I think he got over me and just sticks around because he wants to know his son." I told him.

"Are you going to let him?" He asked and sighed. I mean, he wouldn't exactly be raising him, but sure, I'd let Joe get to see him and stuff because he is the reason is coming into the world. And whenever I think about not letting Joe know his son at all, I think about the Isabelle-Rory-Emily thing and I know I can't. I know it isn't the same, but anyway, I will not keep Joe completely out of the picture; especially if I am keeping my baby.

"Yeah—wait, we were talking about you." I said. I guess he didn't mind being off that topic.

"I seriously doubt she will be into me." Jamie said. Why not? Jamie is nice, funny, has a good voice, and is kind of cute. What wouldn't she go for? "I mean, I heard Artie asked her out and he turned her down."

I sighed—that was different. I was friends with Tina and apparently Artie isn't really nice to his girlfriends. Maybe that got around and that was why Sugar turned him down. That would be a good thing done by her.

"I heard it was because he was in a wheelchair and it would hurt his reputation if she went out with him." Jamie said and I sighed—if that was true, than she isn't really someone you should want to date; if she is that shallow. "If she didn't want to go out with Artie, she isn't going to want to go out with the deaf kid." I almost forgot about the fact that Jamie was deaf.

Joe's POV

I saw Ally talking to that new kid Jamie and I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. I then saw her look at me and was motioning me to come over—I wonder what she wanted. Seriously Joe, it doesn't matter. She wants to talk to you.

"Hey." I said, with a grin.

"Hey." She repeated back. "You would mind helping Jamie out." She said and I frowned, but grinned again and nodded. Not exactly what I was hoping for, but I guess why not.

"Thanks. See you later, Jamie." She said and left. Jamie then told me about the whole thing with liking Sugar and thinking she wouldn't go out with him because of the whole being deaf thing. I guess I could try and talk to her—I mean we are friends, maybe I could see if she would be interested in Jamie.

* * *

><p>I went and found her at her locker and she seemed—well like Sugar usually is. "What's up, Jesus?" She asked me. She hasn't called me that since everyone found out about what I did to Ally.<p>

"I heard you turned down Artie for a date."

"So you were wondering if I would go out with you." She said and she cut me off before I could speak again. "Well, there is no way I am going to go out with a rapist. I mean I don't want to end up like Ally did—my daddy will cut me off and I'll be poor…honestly I don't want to go there because I would die if I have to be like that Blonde guy with the big lips."

"Well…I didn't exactly mean me." I said—I hope I could forget that I heard all of that she just said.

"Who did you mean?" Sugar questioned.

"Jamie." I told her.

"Who?"

"Jamie. The new guy?" She asked and I nodded. "Isn't he deaf?"

"You can't be that shallow."

"I'm not—I turned down Artie because Tina told me how he treated her when she dated him and I deserve to be treated right." Sugar told me—okay I guess she was okay. "But how would I talk to him? He's deaf. I am pretty sure Ally is the only in this school that knows how to speak that deaf-hand language and I don't really want to take lessons from her even if he is cute."

"Lets just say, he has something special that can help hear you so learning…how to sign—talk to him in the deaf language won't be needed." I said—I wonder if she is related to Brittany or something.

"Can't wait for him to ask me." Sugar said and then left my side—now I just had to let Ally know that Jamie has to ask Sugar out.

* * *

><p><span>Ally's POV<span>

I was with Rory, he apparently wanted to talk to me about this whole Disney thing. I guess he didn't really believe that I didn't like Disney at all.

"What makes you believe I am lying?" I asked him.

"Halloween." He said, what did that have to do with anything? "On Halloween, I sang _You Had Me At Hello_ to you, which you joined in. That's from the Disney movie, _Girl Vs. Monster._" He said, oh crap, he is right.

"And then for the song we did at Halloween dance was _Calling All Monsters_. Another Disney song, which you picked—I believe." He had got me—I didn't hate Disney, I just didn't love it. I used to love it—well not all of it anyway, but I did. I used to.

"Okay you caught me. You found that I have a crush on Luke Benward." I said and he rolled his eyes and laughed with me. It wasn't a lie—he was cute and a good actor and singer. I have pretty much seen all of his movies.

"Admit that you like it. Disney I mean." Rory said. "Then when I sing my Disney song to you, you don't have to pretend to hate it."

"Please tell me you're not doing Hannah Montana." I said, I really hoped not.

"I get the best…" He started to sing and I practically screamed—he was doing this on purpose to annoy me. He laughed eventually when he finished the lyrics.

"Shut up!" I said and shoved him.

"Why do you pretend to hate Disney?" He asked me—I didn't really tell anybody this—I hated admitting it to myself because it wasn't a good time in my life. It was when I let people push me around.

"Well it was when I was like 9…I think." I started off. "I mean, I used to love the shows they put on—I even had picture of it on my notebooks, believe it or not. But these girls, made fun of me…" I admitted. I told how it went on for a while—not too long because I eventually got rid of it and told everyone that I 'hated' Disney and they sort of stopped making fun of me for that. It worked—they didn't bother me about that anymore because I had 'hated' it.

"Why did you let them get to you?" Rory asked—yeah it doesn't exactly seem like me, but at the time it was me.

"It was not too long after my parents had died and I was put into the foster system. I had no one. No friends and I was going through a hard time already and when they started picking on me—because they thought it was funny—I did whatever I could to make them stop." I explained. "I was a different person then, Rory. I hadn't met Kurt yet, I was alone—the extremely shy girl, who had lost her family and had zero self- esteem. I would do anything to get someone to like me then; or in that case, leave me alone."

"But things are different now. You are different now." Rory said and I grinned—he was right about that.

"I guess saying I hated it became a habit." I said. "I mean, some of the shows are okay—not as good as the older ones. I like the Disney Original Movies."

"I am going to take a guess and say _Cloud 9_ and _Girl Vs Monster_ are probably two of your favorites." He guessed and I smiled—he knew me too well. I then leaned in and kissed him.

"You are amazing." He said and now I had an idea for a song for Glee Club.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said and then he followed me to the Choir room—he knew what I meant.

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
>It's so hard to break yeah<br>There's no way to fake it  
>Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling<br>And I shouldn't believe in  
>The dreams that I'm dreaming<em>

_I hear it every day_  
><em>I hear it all the time<em>  
><em>I'm never going to amount too much<em>  
><em>But they're never going to change my mind, no<em>

_Tell me, tell me, tell me_  
><em>Something I don't know, something I don't know<em>  
><em>Something I don't know<em>

_How many inches in a mile  
>What it takes to make you smile<br>Get you not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me_  
><em>Something I don't know, something I don't know<em>  
><em>Something I don't know<em>

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Tell me, tell me something I don't know<em>

_Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing_  
><em>The life I'm pursuing<em>  
><em>The odds I'll be losing<em>  
><em>Everybody tells me that it's one in a million<em>  
><em>Like one in a billion<em>  
><em>Or one in a zillion<em>

_I hear it every day  
>I hear it all the time<br>I'm never going to amount too much  
>But they're never going to change my mind, no<em>

_Tell me, tell me, tell me_  
><em>Something I don't know, something I don't know<em>  
><em>Something I don't know<em>

_How many inches in a mile  
>What it takes to make you smile<br>Get you not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me_  
><em>Something I don't know, something I don't know<em>  
><em>Something I don't know<em>

They all seemed to love it. I sat down next to my boyfriend and Jamie. "So did Rory convince you to sing a Disney song?" Rachel asked me.

"He convinced me to do something." I said and kissed him. They didn't need to know any more than that.

"That was great, Ally." Mr. Shue told me. I think he was happy that I actually did the song, even if I said I didn't like Disney. "Does anyone else have a song they would like to sing?"

"I do." Jamie said and went up to the front of the room with his guitar. I had a feeling if this was a love song, it would be for Sugar.

_I can get your heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like  
>I can get your heart beat-beatin' like that<br>You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like  
>Hey-ay-ay-ay, hey-ay-ay<em>

_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above the crowd_  
><em>Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name out loud<em>  
><em>Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt<em>  
><em>I'm shouting your name right now<em>  
><em>Shouting your name right now<em>

_Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones_  
><em>Based upon the notion, I'm not hostin' no reruns<em>  
><em>I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none<em>  
><em>'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun<em>

_I'll make you forget what you came here for_  
><em>For goodness sake let's make or break this heart 'cause I need more<em>

_I can get your heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like_  
><em>I can get your heart beat-beatin' like that<em>  
><em>You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like<em>  
><em>Hey-ay-ay-ay, hey-ay-ay<em>

_Hey, hey_  
><em>Let me hear it like<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>Can you do it like<em>  
><em>Hey-ay-ay-ay, hey-ay-ay<em>

We all clapped when he finished and then he went up to Sugar—who looked happy, probably knowing what Jamie was about to do. "Sugar, will you go out with me?"

"Yes." She agreed and he sat down; Jamie looked really happy.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the week and Rory asked if we could do a duet—I agreed. How could I say no? Of course, he did not tell me what song we were going to sing—even when I asked like ten times.<p>

"So are you going to tell me what song we're supposed to be singing?" I asked.

"You'll know it." He stated.

"How do you know? It could be one of those songs I don't know." I said and then I looked over and saw Kurt playing the piano. I knew this song—it was one of my favorites from the movie. I looked at him and smiled.

[Rory]_  
>Once in a lifetime<br>Means there's no second chance__  
>So I believe that you and me<br>Should grab it while we can_

[Ally]  
><em>Make it last forever<br>And never give it back  
><em>  
>[Rory]<em><br>It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at_

[Ally & Rory]_  
>Because this moment's really all we have<em>

[Rory]_  
>Everyday<br>Of our lives,_

[Ally]_  
>Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight<em>

[Rory]_  
>Gonna run<em>

[Ally & Rory]_  
>While we're young<br>And keep the faith_

[Rory]_  
>Everyday<em>

[Ally & Rory]_  
>From right now,<br>Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

[Ally]  
><em>Take my hand;<em>

[Rory]  
><em>Together we<br>Will celebrate,  
><em>  
>[Ally]<br>_Celebrate.  
><em>  
>[Ally &amp; Rory]<br>_Oh, ev'ryday.  
>Ev'ryday!<br>Live ev'ry day!  
>Love ev'ryday!<br>Live ev'ryday!  
>Love ev'ryday!<br>Ev'ryday!_

He was smiling at me and I was smiling at me—but then I frowned.

"Ally?" He questioned—wondering what happened.

"My water just broke."

* * *

><p><strong>So Ally's water just broke so her son is going to be born very soon. Also Sugar and Jamie are going out. <strong>

**Songs: Tell Me Something I Don't Know (Selena Gomez), Heartbeat (Ross Lynch), & Everyday (Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens).**

**Don't forget to review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ally's POV

I was rushed to the hospital. I didn't understand why I was going into labor now because I wasn't due for a little over a month. Apparently my baby was growing faster than most babies do in the womb—I guess that explains it. I guess we'll see how he is when he is out of me.

So far I have been there for a few hours and I am only at four centimeters. This is just great—I mean if this baby wants to get out so early, why can't I be at 10 centimeters quicker so this can could stop.

Thank god for Rory—even though I was sure that he might need to see a doctor after the baby was born because I might have broken several bones in his hand. I knew he needed a break and since I wasn't ready at least for a bit—I told him to go get Sam from the waiting room. I loved my boyfriend, but I needed my best friend.

I knew Rory might need a break because if not—like I said, I probably was breaking serval bones in his hand. He brought Sam back and I grinned when I saw him.

"How are you doing?" He asked and then I had another contraction and I yelled.

"I'm in labor. How do you think I am doing?" I asked—it sounded a bit angry, but if he was in the pain I was in, he would understand. "Please do an impression." I begged—anything to maybe take my mind off the pain.

He did a few and I laughed at all of them—it worked until another contraction came through and I yelled again. It was working though—thank god for Sam. He was my best friend and I honestly don't know what I would do without him—well without him and Rory.

"Isn't anyone else out there?"

"Just about everyone from the New Directions and your parents." He told me—wow I guess they really cared about me—or they were just waiting to see the baby and finally found out what I was going to name him.

"Is Joe out there?" I asked as he suddenly came to mind.

"Yeah, he was wondering if he could come back." Sam told me.

"No, I'm in labor and only 3 or 4 centimeters—I can't remember—what I need is good things. If I see him, I'll want to kill him because he's the reason I am in this position." I replied.

"You'll think the opposite when that baby is in your arms." Sam commented—he was probably right about that. I didn't care if he was—I wanted this baby out of me now.

* * *

><p>Soon Rory came back and he held my hand as a doctor came back and checked me again. I was at six centimeters now—almost there. Come on baby boy—come out, you know you want to! The doctor asked me if I wanted the drug they give to help with the pain. I agreed to it because I didn't know if I would be able to wait any longer with all this pain.<p>

Sure it was a needle going into my back, but at this point I didn't care. I seriously doubted that the needle was more painful than the contractions.

One thing is for sure, I will never complain about having cramps during my period again; this is like a million times worse.

I feel a bit relieved once I got the drug and they said they would check me again in an hour. I talked to Sam and Rory a bit and then Finn and my dad came back—Finn got a little freaked out from seeing me in my state. I rolled my eyes, but I understood it was Finn.

The doctor came back and thankfully I was at 10 centimeters and I could start pushing. I took Rory's hand and then Sam's hand and started pushing. Apparently I was doing great—I didn't feel great. I was sweating like an animal and I was in a lot pain.

How do all these women do this all the time? Especially the ones with those reality shows that have like twelve or twenty kids.

"One more time should do it." The doctor told me after I had pushed for like the—I don't even know—timth. I pushed again and then I heard crying; he was out. Thank god!

"It's boy." The doctor said and then had Rory cut the umbilical cord and they cleaned him up a bit and then handed him to me. I smiled at him—I knew I was crying, but I didn't care. He was so beautiful.

"He's beautiful." Rory said and I nodded—I really didn't know what else to say. I asked my dad to go get a few other people, I thought they should be here to meet my son first—and be the first to know the name.

He came back soon with Quinn, Joe, Kurt, Rachel, and Carole.

"Oh honey, he's beautiful." Carole said. I looked at Joe and he didn't know what to say, but he did take his tiny hand and Joe smiled—I saw him start to cry.

"He's perfect." Joe finally said and I smiled and nodded. I honestly didn't know if I could say anything—I was so happy.

"What's his name?" Sam then asked and I looked at Rory and smiled.

"I'd like you all to meet Seth Samuel Flanagan." I told.

"He looks like a Seth." My dad says.

"It's perfect." Joe said and I nodded. "Can I—Can I hold him?" He asked me and I honestly didn't need to think about that considering how he got here. I nodded and handed Seth off to Joe and he held him for a few minutes and then gave him to Rory to hold.

* * *

><p>They had taken Seth to where they keep all the other babies when they sleep, when Rory came back and I knew something was up. "What's up?"<p>

"There's this young blonde girl in the waiting room, trying to get back here to see you." Rory says and at first I was confused, but then I had a feeling on who it might be.

"Help me up." I said and he helped me into a wheelchair and he brought me and I saw her; I was right, it was her.

"No way." I said.

"Ally." She said, when she saw me.

"Annie." I replied.

"Ally, who is she?" Rory asked me and I sighed.

"She's my sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, short chapter, but that is because the baby was born. Anyways, Ally had her baby and his name is Seth. Also Ally's sister made her appearance. Annie is played by Anna Faris.<strong>

**Don't forget to review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ally's POV

"…_She's my sister."_

"You have a sister?" Rory asked me and I sighed—only because we have the same DNA and we come from the same parents, otherwise, I wouldn't really consider her my sister since I haven't seen her much at all. Last time I saw her, I was eleven—I guess she decides to drop in every few years or so. Before I could say anything else to Rory, who probably wanted to know who my sister is and why I never mentioned her, she threw her arms around me and hugged me, but quickly backed off.

"Sorry…I didn't hurt the baby did I?" She asked—I guess she found out I was pregnant, how she did is what I'm wondering.

"I gave birth hours ago." I told her. "I'd like you to leave now." I said and started to walk back to my room, grabbing Rory's hand and pulling him in my direction. I got to my room and got back into bed and rolled my eyes as I saw that Annie followed us. I hope I don't have to call security.

"Ally, what are you doing?" Rory asked.

"I'm getting back into bed and I'm hoping that she'll leave before I'm forced to call someone to remove you." I stated.

"It must be the drugs." Rory said. I'm actually not, if I was I'd tell her stay.

"No, she's not. This is was like the last time we saw each other." Annie said. "I better go." I grinned, but then Rory stopped her from leaving. What the hell is he doing?

"Wait, don't go yet—let me talk to her." He said, I knew he whispered the last part, but I still managed to hear that.

"Ally, she's your sister."

"Only because of DNA, if it was up to me, I wouldn't have one because you haven't decided to visit in years." I said looking at her. "Last time I saw her, I was eleven, after I had been put in the foster system for about four years. And now how long has it been? 6 years!"

"Ally, you know that I'm legally not allowed to see you until you're 18." Annie said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well you're here now aren't you?" I replied—she managed to see me when I was and eleven and now when I saw seventeen and it's not technically allowed. She doesn't have the right to use that card.

"The agreement was until you are eighteen, but I have paid for the bad stuff I have done in the past and after finding out about my baby sister having a baby and sooner than originally thought, I had to come." She said.

"Wait, what?" Rory asked—he was confused and he didn't even know what to ask.

"Wait in the hall!" I said—talking to Annie, but Rory decided to leave, but I stopped him. "Not you, her!" I said and Annie left, leaving us alone.

"Please tell me what's going on?"

"Well, our parents—my bio parents—they weren't as accepting or understanding." I started to say.

"Elaborate…"

"They have standards…and they had opinions and they were homophobic." I said and he nodded. "Annie was a lesbian and kept it a secret, but when they found out, they weren't happy about it and apparently their attitudes towards her changed and eventually she started going out and not coming home for days, drank a lot and even stole from stores with her friends." I explained—Annie went through a rough time, I admit that.

"Go on."

"And after my parents died in the accident, I was supposed to go into Annie's custody, but since she had a record, they ordered that it wouldn't be in my best interest." I told him. "And when I saw her again, I was happy and thought she would take me away from the system and everything, but she didn't even try to be able to get custody of me—she was still the same. She didn't care."

"But she said…"

"I guess she finally decided to get help and pay for what she did."

"It looks like she wants to have a relationship—"

"No, she wants to see the baby and then will take off."

"She seems to care about you."

"I do." We looked up and saw Annie standing there listening to us. Rory then left the room and I wish he hadn't because I didn't care to talk to her.

"Ally, you're my sister."

"I don't have a sister."

"Ally, you know I love you."

"I needed you—when I was eleven and stuck in that crappy home. I was alone and I needed my sister—I needed you and where were you? Busy getting drunk and only caring about hiding from the cops and hanging with those assholes who only keep you around for thrills and money!"

"We all make mistakes." She said. "And after I left you that day, I made sure to do what I could so I could get you out of there."

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

"You had a new life and you seemed happy and I didn't want to take that away from you." She said—I guess it must have been after I was adopted.

"You could have visited…or called!"

"That was another one of my mistakes. And I'm here now and I want to make things right and do what I can to help you."

"Help me with what?" I didn't understand what I needed help with. I was fine.

"You just had a baby, I was going to help find someone—or some couple that would take care of him or her." She told me—adoption, as if I was going to give up my baby.

"It's a boy and I'm keeping my baby." I told her.

"Ally—"

"Don't you Ally me." I told her. "Rory and I decided that we would raise this baby together."

"Ally, I know you mean well, it's your baby and I'm sure Rory loves you—it's his baby right?" She then asked and I shook my head. I didn't want to tell her that I was raped, at least not yet. "I can tell he loves you, but do you think he actually wants to be a father and raise this baby?"

"If he did it with his daughter." I stated, covering my mouth after I did. Crap.

"Oh my—he has his own baby?"

"It was a mistake."

"And so was this." Annie said.

"It's not my fault."

"I'm not blaming anyone—especially not my own sister—"

"It's not my fault because I didn't even make the decision, I was raped and don't say anything about it because he feels bad about it and Rory and I both want to do this, so stay out of it!" Annie sighed—I knew she wanted to say something about the rape, but she decided not for my best interest.

"I believe you both could do it, but think about your son, he could be with you and Rory yes, but another family that is ready could maybe even be better. And you—you and Rory are young and shouldn't have to deal with this now, especially since he already as another kid to worry about." She said and left the room.

* * *

><p>I thought about what she said—I did before I even gave birth, but I really wanted to keep him. How could I give away my baby? Seth's my son, I love him.<p>

Then a nurse came in with Seth—I had asked for them to bring him so I could hold him for a bit. He was so beautiful and he was mine.

"Hi baby—Seth. My baby boy." I said and I still thought about what Rory and I would be able to give him and what we couldn't. And what others could. And what Rory would miss out on with having on raise another baby. And what I would miss out on.

I needed to sing—a song for Seth.

_I've seen the tears and the heartache and I've felt the pain  
>I've seen the hatred in so many lives lost in vain<br>And yet through this darkness there's always a light that shines through  
>And takes me back home, takes me back home<em>

_All of the promises broken and all of the songs left unsung  
>Seem so far away as I make my way back to you<br>You gave me faith and_

_You gave me a world to believe in  
>You gave me your love to believe in<br>And feeling this love I can rise up above  
>And be strong, I'll be whole once again<em>

_I know that dreams we hold onto can just fade away  
>And I know that words can be wasted with so much to say<br>And when I feel helpless there's always a hope that shines through  
>And makes me believe, makes me believe<em>

_And I see for one fleeting moment a paradise under the sun  
>I drift away and I make my way back to you<br>You gave me faith and_

_You gave me a world to believe in  
>You gave me your love to believe in<br>And feeling this love I can rise up above  
>And be strong, I'll be whole once again<em>

_'Cause your love is my soul once again  
>I can live, I can dream once again<br>'Cause you make me believe_

I looked and saw Annie come in and smiled. "Hey." I said.

"Is this him?" She asked and I nodded. "What's his name?"

"Seth. Seth Samuel." I told her and she smiled.

"I like that name." She said. "He may not be Rory's but he kind of has his eyes." I laughed a little. "He's beautiful and I know you would be a great mom to him." I sighed and looked back at him and then to Annie again.

"I want you to take him." I told her.

"What?"

"You're right, Seth deserves someone that could give him more and be there for him more and isn't too young. Rory loves me, but this isn't his kid and he may be okay with it, but it's not right. And I don't want to ever resent him if there are some things I can't do if I keep him and be a mom." I told her. "I want you to take him and be his mom."

"Why me?"

"You're my sister and from what I've seen—and looked on the internet—you've matured and I think you can give him what I can't." I said. "Will you take him?"

She nodded. I then handed him off to her and she looked really happy. "Do you mind if I keep the name?" Annie asked me and I laughed and nodded. I was hoping for that.

* * *

><p>I checked out later that day and Rory and Sam were there—were confused that I didn't have Seth with me. "Where's Seth?" Rory asked—he didn't know yet.<p>

"He's with someone that can give him a much better life." I told them and they both hugged me as tears rolled down my face. I hated this. I knew this was the right thing to do for my baby, but it hurt so damn much.

* * *

><p><strong>So officially met Annie and it looks like Ally forgave her. Also she decided to give Seth to Annie, realizing it was best for Seth. <strong>

**Song: A World To Believe In (Celine Dion).**

**Don't forget to review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Short delay on uploading this chapter because my computer decided it wasn't going to charge and be dead for most of the day...after the chapter was nearly done, but I got it up before midnight, so here it is!**

* * *

><p><span>Ally's POV<span>

It's been a week and I'm feeling better than I had been since I gave Seth to Annie. She left the day after signing the adoption papers and they're both—wherever it is Annie lives now. Definitely not in Ohio, if anything, probably Michigan, since that is where we're from; so I probably won't get to visit Seth until the school year is over.

I guess I have better things to worry about now. I have some school stuff to catch up on and with Glee Club and since Football season is over and it's officially time for Basketball tryouts—and without a pregnancy holding me back, I think I might actually be able to do things I love again.

I went and talked to coach Bieste and she said it was fine since there was no reason that I could, no pregnancy or heart problems, and since I can play Football, I know there is definitely a spot for me.

I went to my locker and as I closed it, I found Jamie. I smiled—I hadn't seen or heard with him since my water broke during rehearsal. "Hey what's up?"

"I heard that you gave away your baby." Jamie said and I frowned. I sighed—I didn't really want to think about how I gave Seth away, basically signing papers that I was legally not his mother anymore. "Sorry, I shouldn't—"

"It's fine, I'm sure you're not the only one who is going to ask." I said—I knew the Glee Club would ask and then the assholes at school would ask. Hearing it from Jamie was actually something I would prefer. "But yes. As Sam probably told everyone, I gave up my son, Seth."

"Do you know the woman—or couple you gave it to?"

"It's my sister."

"You have a sister."

"I was adopted, remember?" I said and he nodded—that's when it snapped into his head on the possibly of me having a sister made sense. "Haven't seen her in years, and apparently has gotten her life together."

"I know what it's like." Jamie said—wait what? "The sibling thing—I have one."

"Right, you have an older brother, right?" I questioned and he nodded.

"He's changed a lot over the years." He said as the bell then rang—we should finish the conversation later and get to class. I don't want to be late on my first day back. Mr. Shue would understand, but unfortunately, first period, I don't have Spanish.

* * *

><p>I met up with Jamie at lunch where we talked about out siblings—it was actually nice. He sort of understood. It turns out that Jamie was adopted too, like me—how I never found that out is beyond me. It was nice having someone who sort of understood me. He was adopted and he also has a sibling relationship that is similar to mine with Annie.<p>

We walked to Glee Club later that day and met up with Rory, who gave me a kiss on the cheek as walked in. We sat down next to each other in front row and soon enough Sugar joined us; it was then that I remembered that she and Jamie were going out.

Personally, I think Jamie could do better, but what could I do? He likes her and she likes him. How could I complain or break them up?

Mr. Shue walked in not too long after Joe and Quinn did and started to write on the board. "Now that Ally is back and with Regionals being in a couple weeks, we need to get in the right direction." He started to say and finished writing on the board. "…we all need to be in _One Direction."_

He moved away and my theory was confirmed. Yep, we're covering One Directions songs—which I have no problem with. They're great, even though I find myself liking 5 Seconds Of Summer a little better. I guess in some ways I can relate to typical girls.

"Here's what I had in mind, I'd like you guys to perform small group numbers. Groups maybe of 5-6 people." Mr. Shue said. "There can be three groups." We all looked over, once we saw Rachel raise her hand.

"Will there be team captains?" Rachel asked.

"Uhh yes, but get into groups first." He said and that's when everyone started looking around. I looked at Rory and then Sam—so that's three and Jamie could make four. We need like one or two more people.

"We need two more people." I said—I really hope that Jamie doesn't mention Sugar. We looked and saw she already formed a group with Rachel—thank god. I looked at my brother and Blaine and grinned—they looked at me and walked over to us.

"Well that makes six." Jamie said.

"Do we have our groups?" He asked and we all nodded. The other two groups consisted of Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany & Finn, Joe, Sugar, Mike, Puck, and Artie. I watched as Mr. Shue looked at all of us, trying to decide who would be the captains—why did I have a feeling he was trying to figure out a way to not make Rachel captain?

"Okay the Captains will be…Finn, Mercedes, and Ally." He said and I couldn't help but smile. I guess it helped forming a group with only boys. I felt more at home when I worked with them—the girls were cool, but I talked to the boys more so, it worked out. I saw that Rachel was pissed that she was going to have to take orders from Mercedes and well Finn…that isn't a surprise. "Pick a song to perform and the winners…"

"Breadstix?" Santana questioned.

"Maybe." Mr. Shue agreed—I can't wait to see what he actually comes up with—or if he actually picks one group, based on what Kurt says we have a habit of getting disqualified or there being a tie.

* * *

><p>I told all the guys in my group to meet me in the dance room—I had picked our song and the captains met up earlier with Mr. Shue to pick which order the groups perform in.<p>

"Okay, so I talked to Mr. Shue and we are going last, which if you listen to Rachel, is a good thing because a lot of times you do save the best for last." I said and they seemed to agree. "And don't worry, I'm not going to have guys do backup for me while I sing solo." I just wanted to clear up that I won't be pulling a Rachel on them.

"What song are we doing?" Kurt asked. None of them really had a preference because I was the only one who actually listened to One Direction often.

"_Tell Me A Lie_." I told them and as I expected—only Rory knew with because I plaid for him a few times a while back when we rode home together. Sam heard of the song, just never heard of it. Of course, most people if anything only really hear their singles like _What Makes You Beautiful _or _Best Song Ever._

One of the reasons I chose this song was because it wasn't a single. I was pretty sure Finn would go with one of the hits because he isn't familiar with the band that much—only a little bit since he lives in the same house as me. And Mercedes—as for her, no clue.

"We got to be good guys, because Finn's group has Mike and Mercedes's group has big voices like Rachel and Santana." I told them.

"We'll be fine because we have you." Sam said and Rory nodded in agreement. "You'll at least let as all do something." Blaine said—right because Finn had something against—I have to ask him about that. Mercedes will probably show off her runs for sure…okay, shut up Ally and have them learn the lyrics!

* * *

><p>Rehearsal for the next few days actually went well. I met up with Jamie at Study Hall to help him study for his Math Test. We were walking when we saw Sugar making out with some football player with long hair—gross, she was making out with Rick?<p>

Oh god—I looked over and Jamie looked heartbroken. He then turned around and walked the other way. I went after him as he went into the empty dance room. He was upset and I could tell. I guess I was right and Sugar wasn't the best choice for him.

"I'm sorry, Jamie." I said as I gave him a hug. We looked up as we saw Rory come into the room—probably wondering why weren't in study hall—the actual classroom.

"What's going on?"

"Sugar cheated on him." I told Rory. He put his hand on Jamie's back—he knew what he was going through because what happened with Isabelle last year—I think that happened, at least.

"I can't believe she would—I thought she liked me." Jamie said.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said. Knowing Sugar, I had a feeling that is what she would do. Jamie is way too nice and good for her, she probably wanted some bad boy thrill or something. Something to help her reputation since she was dating the deaf transfer student. "You know what can help?" I questioned him and he shook his head. "Sing about it. It helped me a lot after my parents died and when I gave up Seth."

"Okay." Jamie said as then thought of a song. He whispered something in my ear and I nodded. Luckily someone left their guitar in here—I began to play and Jamie got ready to sing.

[Jamie]_  
>I'm broken, do you hear me?<br>I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
>I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,<br>That your heart will just turn around,_

_And as I walk up to your door,  
>My head turns to face the floor,<br>'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_  
><em>It just won't feel right,<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't love you more than this, yeah,<em>  
><em>When he lays you down,<em>  
><em>I might just die inside,<em>  
><em>It just don't feel right,<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't love you more than this,<em>  
><em>Can love you more than, this<em>

[Rory]_  
>If I'm louder, would you see me?<br>Would you lay down  
>In my arms and rescue me?<em>

[Ally & Rory]_  
>'Cause we are the same<br>You saved me,  
>When you leave it's gone again,<em>

[Ally, Rory, & Jamie]_  
>And when I see you on the street,<br>In his arms, I get weak,  
>My body fails, I'm on my knees,<br>Prayin',_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
>It just won't feel right,<br>'Cause I can't love you more than this, yeah,  
>When he lays you down,<br>I might just die inside,  
>It just don't feel right,<br>'Cause I can't love you more than this,  
><em>  
>[Jamie]<em><br>Can love you more than, this_

After it was over, he grinned and we both hugged him. "Thanks guys." He said.

"We're here for you—and you can do way better than Sugar." I said.

"I guess I have to wait—"

"No, you break up with her." I told him and he nodded. It would be better for him and it would be a simple way of payback.

* * *

><p><span>Joe's POV<span>

On Thursday we all gathered in the Choir room for the small group numbers. Mercedes's group went first and they did _Gotta Be You_. Originally we were going to that song, but Mercedes picked it first so we couldn't. Finn was going to pick _One Thing_, but I had another idea.

After they finished their song—which was mostly just a Mercedes and Rachel duet with back-up singers. Our group went up to perform—I couldn't stop thinking—well and looking at Ally.

[Finn, Puck, & Artie]_  
><em>_I, I wanna save you  
>Wanna save your heart tonight<br>He'll only break ya  
>Leave you torn apart, oh<em>

[Mike]_  
>It's a quarter to three can't sleep at all<br>You're so overrated  
>If you told me to jump, I'd take the fall<br>And he wouldn't take it_

[Joe]_  
>All that you want's under your nose, yeah<br>You should open your eyes but they stay closed, closed_

[Joe, Finn, Puck]_  
>I, I wanna save you<br>Wanna save your heart tonight  
>He'll only break ya<br>Leave you torn apart, oh  
>I can't be no superman,<br>But for you I'll be super human  
>I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight<em>

[Artie]_  
>Up, up and away<br>I'll take you with me  
>Up, up and away<br>I'll take you with me_

[Finn, Joe, Artie, & Joe]_  
>I, I wanna save you<br>Wanna save your heart tonight  
>He'll only break ya<br>Leave you torn apart, oh  
>I can't be no superman,<br>But for you I'll be super human  
>I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight<em>

[Finn]_  
>I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight<em>

[Joe]_  
>I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight<em>

I have a feeling she knew I was singing to her. I can't help that I still love her.

Ally's POV

Finally it was time for our number, we took our places, with me being in the middle.

[Sam]_  
>Can't ever get it right<br>No matter how hard I try  
>And I've tried<em>

[Rory]_  
>Well I put up a good fight<br>But your words cut like knives  
>And I'm tired<em>

[Blaine]_  
>As you break my heart again this time<em>

[Ally, Sam, Rory, Blaine, Kurt, & Jamie]_  
>Tell me I'm a screwed up mess<br>That I never listen, listen  
>Tell me you don't want my kiss<br>That you need your distance, distance  
>Tell me anything but don't you say he's what your missing baby<br>If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight  
>Spare me what you think and<br>Tell me a lie_

[Ally]_  
>Well you're the charming type<br>That little twinkle in your eye  
>Gets me every time<em>

[Jamie]_  
>And well there must have been a time<br>I was the reason for that smile  
>Keep in mind<em>

[Kurt]_  
>As you take whats left of you and I<em>

[Blaine & Kurt]_  
>Tell me a lie<em>

[Jamie & Rory]_  
>Tell me a lie<em>

[Ally & Sam]_  
>Tell me a lie<em>

[Ally]_  
>Tell me I'm a screwed up mess<br>That I never listen, listen_

[Ally, Sam, Rory, & Jamie]_  
>Tell me you don't want my kiss<br>That you need your distance, distance  
>Tell me anything but don't you say he's what your missing baby<br>If he's the reason you're leaving me tonight  
>Spare me your what you think and<br>Tell me a lie_

[Jamie & Kurt]_  
>Tell me a lie<em>

[Blaine, Rory, & Sam]_  
>Tell me a lie<br>Tell me a lie_

[Ally]_  
>Tell me a lie<em>

Everyone clapped when we were done, I looked at Joe and I sighed. I thought all this stuff with him was done, after I had Seth and gave him up to Annie, but I guess not. "Great job, guys! You all were great. I'll let you know my decision tomorrow?" He told us and we all left. I told Rory to meet me in the parking lot because I "forgot something in Science" when I really needed to talk to Joe.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him. "Like I didn't know you were singing to me."

"I know, but it's not like I can stop myself."

"Yes you can." I told him. "I thought we would be done with...whatever this is after I had the baby. It's done I had Seth and I gave up for adoption. We don't have a relationship besides going to the same church and being Glee Club members. And what you need to get through you're head is that I'm with Rory, I love Rory."

"I can't...I..."

"Joe, stop. You don't love me, you don't care about me. Now please leave me alone." I said and walked away.

Joe's POV

I watched as she walked away and sighed. She was still angry at me, about the rape. I understand and it's still killing me that I did it. I sometimes forget because she doesn't really show how much it hurt her; I guess I don't know Ally as well as I think I do—or thought I do. I want to do what she wants and I really did think after the baby was born it would be better, but it's not. Especially after giving our son away. I know it's her sister, but it's my kid too and I never really got to see him. It hurts so much—I know it's hurting her too, more than she shows, but I can't help the way I feel about this. And I certainly can't help that I'm still in love with her.

I walk out of school and watch as she walks with Rory, one hand laced with his and his other arm around her waist. She smiles as bright as a star as a laugh comes out from something he says. Their lips touch and I feel—I don't know exactly, but I hate it. It hurts because I love her so much and she doesn't love me back; and she probably never will.

* * *

><p><span>Ally's POV<span>

The next day in Glee Club, Joe was performing a song.

_He takes your hand  
>I die a little<br>I watch your eyes  
>And I'm in riddles<em>

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

_When you walk by  
>I try to say it<br>But then I freeze  
>And never do it<br>My tongue gets tied  
>The words get trapped<em>

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder  
>Whenever I'm near you<em>

_But I see you with him  
>Slow dancing<br>Tearing me apart  
>'Cause you don't see<br>Whenever you kiss him  
>I'm breaking,<br>Oh how I wish that was me_

_He looks at you_  
><em>The way that I would<em>  
><em>Does all the things,<em>  
><em>I know, that I could<em>

_If only time could just turn back_

_'Cause I got three little words_  
><em>That I've always been dying to tell you<em>

_But I see you with him  
>Slow dancing<br>Tearing me apart  
>'Cause you don't see<br>Whenever you kiss him  
>I'm breaking,<br>Oh how I wish  
>Oh how I wish<br>Oh how I wish that was me_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

A tear rolls down my eyes, but I quickly wipe it away. I watch as he looks at me—with this look of heartbreak and a loss of hope and love. I guess I never truly thought that he could actually like me in the way he claimed after what he did to me. I never thought me being with Rory hurt him so much. I guess it hurts more that I never gave him a chance.

"Okay, that was great Joe. Now for the winner of the small groups!" Mr. Shue said. "And the winner is…Ally's group!" Wow, I won—my group won! Mr. Shue offered us three dinner for 2 gift cards to breadstix. We talked it over and Rory and I got one of them, Blaine and Kurt got the other, the third was between Jamie and Sam, which Jamie decided to give to Sam, but before he could Sugar came over.

"I'm so glad you won!" Sugar said. "Now we can go on a date to Breadstix. What do you say, babe? Tonight?" I looked at Jamie, who glanced at me.

"Why don't you ask Rick to take you?" Jamie asked—I grinned, this was going to be funny.

"Why would I do that?"

"Why would I want to take a girl who cheats on a date?" Jamie questioned and she knew she was busted.

"Jamie, it meant nothing."

"It meant something to me. We're done." Jamie said. "Why don't you ask that guy to take you to dinner?" She then walked away angrily. I think Jamie also knew that guy probably only was making out with her for the thrill and Sugar also knew that she just lost something very good.

* * *

><p>We were going to perform a group number, but I stopped Joe in the hallway as everyone made their way to auditorium. "Ally, listen—" Joe tried to say, but I stopped him by holding up one thing to make him be quiet. I gave him a kiss on the cheek—oh god, did I really just do that?<p>

"I'm sorry, I never listened to you." I said and walked away and made my way to auditorium. That probably wasn't how I should approached him. Rory doesn't need to know about this, right?

Joe's POV

I can't believe she kissed me. What did this mean?

I went to the auditorium where we were performing a group number with Sam, Finn, Blaine, and Ally singing the leads.

[Sam]_  
>It feels like we've been living in fast-foward<br>Another moment passing by (U-up all night)_

[Finn & Blaine]_  
>The party's ending but it's now or never<br>Nobody's going home tonight (U-up all night)_

[Ally]_  
>Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay<br>DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
>People going all the way, yeah all the way<br>I'm still wide awake_

[Everyone]_  
>I wanna stay up all night<br>And jump around until we see the sun  
>I wanna stay up all night<br>And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
>Hold on to the feeling<br>And don't let it go  
>Cause we got to go now<br>Get out of control  
>I wanna stay up all night<br>And do it all with you_

_Up all night_  
><em>Like this, all night (hey)<em>  
><em>Up all night<em>  
><em>Like this, all night (hey)<em>  
><em>Up all night<em>

[Sam, Blaine, Ally & Finn]_  
>Up all night<br>Like this, all night, hey  
>Up all night<br>Like this, all night, hey  
>Up all night<em>

[Sam & Ally (Finn & Blaine)]_  
>Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay<br>(We're gonna want to stay up all night)  
>DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake<br>(We're gonna want to stay up all night)  
>Up all night, up all night<br>(We're gonna want to stay up all night)_

[Everyone]_  
>I wanna stay up all night<br>And jump around until we see the sun  
>I wanna stay up all night<br>And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
>Hold on to the feeling<br>And don't let it go  
>Cause we got the floor now<br>Get out of control  
>I wanna stay up all night<br>And do it all with you_

[Ally]_  
>Up all night<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So they covered One Direction songs (yes, I'm a fan, if you're wondering). Ally came back to school and it now seems she has conflicting feels for Rory and Joe. Also Jamie and Sugar broke up.<strong>

**Songs: More Than This, Save You Tonight, Tell Me A Lie, I Wish & Up All Night. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Rory's POV

I was having hard time believing what Sugar had told me—it was right before we performed the group number on Thursday.

"_What's up…Sugar?" I asked—I tried not to make it sound awkward, but it was hard and I ended up failing. We haven't talked—or barley adknowleged each other since we broke up. _

"_Want to go out?" She asks me—as if she didn't know I was with Ally—I guess she is just pissed that she got dumped by Jamie that she wants to get revenge since Ally is good friends with him and well…she doesn't know hurting her would be the last thing I'd want to do._

"_Ally's my girlfriend."_

"_And you're her boyfriend, but didn't stop her from kissing Joe after his One Direction song, did it?" She replied—wait what? "Oh…you didn't know about that? Think about my offer and call me." She said and walked away._

I mean, Sugar is sort of insane and I don't trust her. Especially after what went on with Jamie, and besides I doubt that Ally would cheat on me—especially not with Joe. She wouldn't, right? I told myself that, but I couldn't help but have my doubts. I watched her and Joe through-out the group number and I couldn't help but notice the look on Ally's face whenever he walked by her—I mean sure, it could have to do with his choice of song he did a few minutes earlier, but what if Sugar's right and something is going on between them?

I guess there is only one thing to do; but whatever the answer is…I'm probably not going to like the results.

* * *

><p><span>Ally's POV<span>

I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror, let alone Rory or Joe. What the hell is wrong with me? Out of all the things I could possibly do I kissed him. I shouldn't have done that. It was the cheek and it may have not meant anything to me—it would mean something to a few certain boys I know.

I hope Rory never finds out about this. But I wish he would so I wouldn't be lying to him again like I did when I was pregnant with Joe's baby. I saw him approach me—act normal, I told myself.

"Hey, can we talk?" Rory asked—oh god, what if he knows about what I did. "You didn't kiss Joe, did you?" Oh god, he knows. I couldn't move at first—what could I say? I didn't want him to hate me, but I didn't know how to explain it so he would understand and before he would be able to walk off angrily.

"Ally?" He says and I don't look at him—I can't.

"It was the cheek, it didn't mean anything." I said—as simple as I could say it.

"It means something to me." Rory stated—I was afraid of this.

"I don't even know why I did it." I admitted-there is no way I like Joe like that. No way—it's impossible, right? Rory—I love Rory and only him. No way I could love Joe. I was just in the moment of his song—or am I just telling myself that to feel better?

"Neither do I." Rory said—he was angry, but he hadn't walked away yet. Was that good? "Was it after that song?"

"I told him to stop for so long and then after he sung _I Wish_, I couldn't just yell at him again. You didn't see his face when he looked at me—I just couldn't be heartless and tell him to get lost. I love you and you know that—I don't know…It happened."

"Okay, I give you that. You are too nice." He said and I grinned—I hoped that he meant that in a good way. "But you love me…and you kissed him? How can I know for sure that you might not actually like him too?"

"Let me ask you this…does Isabelle know about me?" I asked him.

"No, why?"

"Look, do you think you could ever have feelings for her?"

"I had them once—you know the only reason I even talk to her is for Emily."

"Yes, but I'm sure, if she found out about me and tried to get you to love her again…or something like that…don't tell me you wouldn't be conflicted about that at all?" I hoped that I was right and when he sighed—I knew I was. He understood, I do love him, but I guess I don't understand how I feel about Joe.

"Sorry." Rory said and he put his arms around me.

"I guess I need to figure things out."

* * *

><p>I thought about it all day—even during my English test. I didn't know what to do and I wish I did. To make it worse, tomorrow night was the Valentine's Day dance and I didn't want to go with Rory if I didn't have an answer for him. It would not be enjoyable. And who knows if I went with the wrong guy?<p>

God this sucks.

I went to Glee Club and Mr. Shue said that we would be performing at the dance and I honestly hated this. How could I sing love songs with the feelings I have now? I know it's unprofessional, but I can't help it. Why do I screw things up?

"Can I sing something?" Rory asked.

"Me too!" Joe said.

Mr. Shue gave them the floor—I guess it was a duet. They sat next to each other and they were both looking at me. Oh god. I looked at Jamie and then Sam—who were right next to me. I didn't like this.

[Joe]_  
>You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war<em>  
><em>You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door<br>You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score  
>You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more<em>

[Rory]  
><em>But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you<br>Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go  
>Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo<br>And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid coming back to you_

[Joe & Rory]  
><em>So I cross my heart and I hope to die<br>That I'll only stay with you one more night  
>And I know I said it a million times<br>But I'll only stay with you one more night_

[Rory]  
><em>Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes<br>Try to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
>I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself<br>And I'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

[Joe]  
><em>But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you<br>And I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go  
>Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo<br>And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid running back to you_

[Joe & Rory]  
><em>So I cross my heart and I hope to die<br>That I'll only stay with you one more night  
>And I know I said it a million times<br>But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night  
>Yeah baby give me one more night<br>Yeah baby give me one more night_

[Joe]_  
>So I cross my heart and I hope to die<br>That I'll only stay with you one more night_

[Rory]_  
>And I know I said it a million times<br>But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Why they wanted to sing that is beyond me—but I had a feeling a speech was in front of me. Joe said my name first, so I guess he was going to talk first.

"Ally, I love you and I have tried so hard to make you understand that. What I did was wrong and I'm so sorry. You know I am. And I want to make this right and if you give me the chance, I will make sure you are the happiest girl ever." Joe said—well that was sweet.

"Ally, since the moment I saw you, the moment I laid eyes on you and we had the first conversation during Mr. Shue's boring Spanish classes…" He probably shouldn't have said that since he was standing right there. "…I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, I had never been that terrified to talk to a girl. But you made it easy. And then we sang together and I thought my heart was going to explode because after I just wanted to take you in my arms and kiss you. But finally we did and I felt happier than I ever have in my entire life. I love you, Ally, and I don't ever want to be without you. I love you, and I know you love me too—you are the person I have been looking for my whole life…I just didn't know it till I met you….yes, I could go on and on, but we'd be here for weeks because there is so much I could say about you. That is how much I love you and if you still choose me—like you did before—I would always be there for you and each other is all we need, if we love each other."

Oh god…what do I do? I wipe the tears that have fallen. I watch and look over from Rory to Joe and from Joe to Rory. I don't know what to do.

"Ally…?" Joe and Rory both ask.

"I-I-I d-d-don't know!" I practically yell and I just get up and leave.

* * *

><p>I needed to be alone, so I went into the auditorium and sang one of my favorite songs—I don't know why but this came to my head as I thought of this whole thing.<p>

_I don't even like you,  
>Why'd you want to go and make me feel this way?<br>And I don't understand what's happened,  
>I keep saying things I never say<em>

_I can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen,  
>I can feel you touching even when you're far away from me.<em>

_Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,  
>I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell<br>And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,  
>And I'm having trouble catching my breath.<em>

_Won't you please stop loving me to death?_

_Every time you're near me,  
>Suddenly my heart begins to race<br>Every time I leave,  
>I don't know why my heart begins to break<em>

_Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,  
>I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell<br>And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,  
>And I'm having trouble catching my breath<em>

Won't you please stop loving me to death?

"I like that song too." I jump—I breathe on realization that it's only Sam, but damn he nearly killed me.

"Don't scare me like that!" I said, giving him a shove once he was close enough. "What happened after I left?"

"Well Rory and Joe…I think they were both a little—I don't know how to describe it, but I guess they were hoping for you to choose one of them at that moment." I got that, but I didn't even know what to say since my mind was going everywhere.

"I don't know what to do."

"Yes you do." Sam said.

"What?"

"Based on that song and what happened today…I'd say you made your choice. You made it a while ago." Sam said. "You love Rory." I smiled, Sam really did understand me. "You knew it before he was even done talking."

"I guess I was so worried about hurting Joe's feelings—he does love me and I know it, but I don't feel the same way—and it's not just that."

"The rape." Sam said and I nodded.

"I don't even think I understood how much that hurt me—I knew it did, but I guess I put most of the hurt in a room and locked the door…if you know what I mean." I said and he nodded and took my hand.

"I know—you just care about both their feelings. You didn't want either to get hurt, in which you sacrificed yours."

"…don't forget about my sanity." I added and we both laughed. "The Glee Club really doesn't know how smart you are."

"You're my best friend, we have to get each other." Sam said with a wink. "So I was working on an idea I had for the dance tonight…wanna hear it?"

"Do I know the song?"

"Doubt it." He said and started playing the music, I smiled. I knew that song anywhere.

[Sam]_  
>Slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid<br>Where is the hope in a world so cold?  
>Looking for a distant light, someone who can save a life<br>You're living in fear that no one will hear your cry_

[Ally]_  
>Can you save me now?<em>

[Sam & Ally]  
><em>I am with you, I will carry you through it all<br>I won't leave you, I will catch you  
>When you feel like letting go<br>'Cause you're not, you're not alone_

[Ally]  
><em>And I will be your hope when you feel like it's over<br>And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters_

[Sam]  
><em>And when you're finally in my arms<br>Look up and see, love has a face_

[Sam & Ally]  
><em>I am with you, I will carry you through it all<br>I won't leave you, I will catch you  
>When you feel like letting go<br>'Cause you're not, you're not alone_

_And I will be your hope, you're not alone  
>And I will pick you up<br>And I will be your hope  
>And I will be your hope<em>

[Ally]_  
>Slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid<br>Where is the hope in a world so cold?_

After we finished I hugged him. Sam definitely was my best friend, he was the best.

* * *

><p>I couldn't find Rory—he wouldn't pick up his phone either. Joe did and I felt horrible about what I had to say—especially over the phone, but apparently he knew that I would have picked Rory—his words, not mine.<p>

I guess Rory was at the dance already—mostly I got that from looking on his Facebook page. I decided to go—I put on this long dress that Kurt bought me. Of course this is one of those times where I wear a dress—strangely I don't hate it. Usually I feel naked and exposed in these dresses, but not this one. Maybe it's just one of those days.

I couldn't find Rory, so I decided to get up on the stage and sing a song—a fast one since we had a row of slow ones.

_Its been like this from the start,  
>One piece after another to make my heart<br>You mistake the game for being smart,  
>Stand here, sell this and hit your mark.<br>But the sound of the steel and the crush and the grind  
>It all screams to remind who decides my life<br>But in time it all dies there's nothing left inside  
>Just rusted metal that was never even mine<em>

_I would scream  
>But I'm just this hollow shell<br>Waiting here, begging please,  
>Set me free so I can feel<em>

_Stop trying to live my life for me  
>I need to breathe<br>I'm not your robot  
>Stop telling me I'm part of the big machine<br>I'm breaking free  
>Can't you see,<br>I can love, I can speak  
>Without somebody else operating me<br>You gave me eyes so now I see  
>I'm not your robot, I'm just me<em>

As I finished the song, Rory came onto the stage and grabbed me and then kissed me.

"I love you." He said and I smiled and watched as the girls then came on stage for my next song—I guess this works out. It was a song I had written and decided to do at the dance.

_Shadows above the sand  
>I waited so long to hold your hand<br>Familiar rode, helpless, just acting stupid like kids  
>Was so distracted, yeah we've been careless<br>It's not too late_

_Baby open your eyes and hold on tight  
>Just keep running and we can stay up all night<br>Don't let go  
>Don't let go<br>Flying high as a kite no ground below  
>Got me up in the sky running don't let go<br>Don't let go  
>Don't let go<em>

_I know you pull, pull, pull on each other  
>Sometimes we spin spin out of control<br>But there's a string holding us together  
>Just gotta catch that and here we go<em>

_Baby open your eyes and hold on tight  
>Just keep running and we can stay up all night<br>Don't let go  
>Don't let go<br>Flying high as a kite no ground below  
>Got me up in the sky running don't let go<br>Don't let go  
>Don't let go<em>

_I know you pull, pull, pull on each other  
>Sometimes we spin spin, yeah<br>I know you pull, pull, pull on each other  
>Sometimes we spin spin, yeah<br>I know you pull, pull, pull on each other  
>Sometimes we spin spin, yeah<em>

After I was finished, Rory and I got off stage and started to slow dance together. I was happy and he was happy. We both were happy. "I guess you can say I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So Ally chose Rory, I guess you might have guessed. Didn't exactly come out perfect, but hey, I think it's good wrap up to the whole love triangle storyline :) Next chapter is Regionals.<strong>

**Songs: One More Night (Maroon 5), Voodoo Doll (5 Seconds Of Summer), Not Alone (Red), Robot (Miley Cyrus), & Don't Let Go (Lea Michele).**

**Don't forget to review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Ally's POV

It was a few days before we were going to Regionals and I was really excited. I would be able to be in the group number because I wasn't pregnant anymore and since all that Joe and Rory drama is done with, so we won't have a repeat of Sectionals.

I met up with Jamie at his locker. I saw that he was looking at Sugar, who was talking to Artie. You've got to be kidding me—don't tell me she is going to go out with him. I had a feeling if she was trying, Artie would agree to it. According to Tina, he did like her.

"She's not worth it." I said and then Jamie and I started to walk to the choir room.

"I know and I know I shouldn't feel this way…I guess I miss being with her. It was nice having a girlfriend, I mean at least when she actually liked being with me and only me." Jamie said and I understood. Ever since Rory and I have started going out, I have felt happier and I honestly don't remember what it was like when I wasn't with him.

I knew Jamie would be able to find someone, just who and when is the question. It would be hard considering no one here is decent enough to talk to the transfer deaf kid who is in Glee Club.

I was about to say something, but then Rory caught up with us and that sort of ended up into a conversation about Regionals. We walked into the Choir room and we sat down in the front row and waited for Mr. Shue to show up.

He wrote Regionals on the board and I guess we would find out the setlist.

"Okay first, we'll be having Ally and Rory do "-", then our solo will be Ally singing _Only Hope_ by Mandy Moore, and finally our group number…"

"Seriously Mr. Shue, don't you think one of the seniors should get a solo, I mean she's a junior and she had a solo at Sectionals." Rachel said—I guess it was true, but I knew she just wanted to sing as much as she could. I mean, honestly if I had to give my solo away, I'd give it to Mercedes or Santana since apparently they haven't really had a chance to sing in competition. I like Rachel, but I have to agree that she doesn't need every solo. I don't complain if I don't get it, I'm fine with just my duet.

…and our group number will be _Mirrors_ by Justin Timberlake. Finn, Puck, and Santana will sing the solos and I'd like Mike and Brittany to take the dance leads." Mr. Shue continued, ignoring Rachel's statement. I guess he was giving the seniors a chance in the group number.

I was sort of happy I would have to worry too much about the dancing. Just about the singing and maybe I could even think about how I could help Jamie because he did seem depressed. I went to my locker and Joe came up to me—maybe not.

"Don't worry, you don't have to worry about me much longer." Joe said. "After Regionals, I'm going back to homeschooling. So you'll only have to see me in Church." Well this is a surprise and in a way, you'd think I would be relieved and I sort of am, but not as much as I would think.

He walked away—okay, I was expecting a little more, but I guess not. Weird how instead of relieved, I feel kind of sad. I feel sad, but I don't understand.

* * *

><p><span>Rory's POV<span>

I walked home and I pulled out my phone that buzzed and saw that Isabelle was calling. I stared at it, I wondered if I should pick it up, I mean it could be about Emily, but usually she texts me anything about Emily. I then walked by the restaurant that Ally works at and smiled…maybe I'll stop by and see a little show. I ignored the call and put the phone back in my pocket and stepped inside.

Ally saw me and smiled and walked over to me. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I thought I'd see you." I told her and she then looked over her shoulder and then back to me.

"Excuse me for a second." She told me and then went and talked to her boss, who had a young blonde girl standing next to him. She looked like she could be a few years younger than Ally and I—was it his daughter or something?

Soon enough after I sat down at a table, Ally and the blonde girl came over. "My name's Ally and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with a drink?" She asked me—why was she talking to me like that. Usually when I come in it isn't like this. I looked at the blonde girl, whose name tag said Kylie, who was looking at Ally.

"He's staring at you." The girl whispered to Ally and we both laughed.

"It's fine, we know each other." Ally told her. "This is my boyfriend Rory. Rory, this is Kylie, my boss wants me to train her." Ally told me—well that made sense. She brought me a drink—I'd eat later with her after she got off work; I just really came in for a song.

"Anything else I can get you?" Ally asked me as she glanced at Kylie.

"You can sing something." I said, shooting her a wink and she grinned a little.

"I guess this is the perfect time to show Kylie the performing part of the job." Ally said and then took Kylie and they talked to their boss and then went on the stage. I guess it'll be a duet. She was talking to Kylie, but didn't seem like she wanted to do it, so she left the stage and then went back over to her boss—maybe today wasn't the day for this.

Ally then walked over to me. "Would you mind being my partner?" She asked me and I nodded and walked onto the stage with her.

[Ally]_  
>All I knew this morning when I woke<br>Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
>And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles<br>And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like  
>I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now<em>

[Ally & Rory]_  
>I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now<em>  
><em>I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now<em>  
><em>I just want to know you, know you, know you<em>

_'Cause all I know is we said hello_  
><em>And your eyes look like coming home<em>  
><em>All I know is a simple name, everything has changed<em>  
><em>All I know is you held the door<em>  
><em>You'll be mine and I'll be yours<em>  
><em>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed<em>

[Rory]_  
>And all my walls stood tall painted blue<br>But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind  
>Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like<em>

[Ally & Rory]_  
>I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now<br>I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
>I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now<br>I just want to know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said hello  
>And your eyes look like coming home<br>All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
>All I know is you held the door<br>You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed<em>

Everyone applauded us—maybe I should get a job here and I get paid to sing with my girlfriend; that's a good job.

* * *

><p><span>Ally's POV<span>

I was in the beck of the store putting things in my locker when Kylie came up to me. "You were really good." She told me.

"Thanks, I'm sure you are too."

"I don't like singing in front of people." Kylie told me.

"I used to be like that, but once you do it, it gets easier every time." I told her.

"Your boyfriend is cute, I wish I had one." She said and I was about to say she doesn't need one, but then I got an idea.

"You will eventually." I told her and walked out of the store, I may have found someone for Jamie, but I'd have to ask him about it. I met up with Rory and we went my house—we had to go in the basement because Finn had Rachel over and they were making out.

"So what took you so long?" Rory asked.

"I had to tell my boss, I couldn't work on Saturday." I couldn't work then because of Regionals, he wasn't too happy about it, but he said he would do his best to either hire someone else that was a faster learner than Kylie or find someone else that could work my shift.

We started to make out and then we were interrupted by his phone ringing for like the fifth time. He took out and once again, it was Isabelle calling. "Why does she keep calling you?" I asked—I hate to admit it but the idea of her and Emily make me nervous, especially since she is calling a lot tonight.

"I have no idea—she's been calling all day." He said as he hit ignore again.

"Is something up with Emily or something?"

"No, if it was she'd leave a text and call if I didn't respond right away." Rory told me and then leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him. "What?"

"Then why would she be calling you?" I asked.

"I don't know and if it's not about Emily, I don't care." Rory said and started to kiss me again and I let him, but I couldn't stop myself from wondering what that girl wanted. Rory looked at me and I knew that he knew something was bothering me.

"What's wrong? You're not worried about Isabelle are you? She means nothing to me." Rory said and I know and I do believe it but it's hard since he did have a kid with her—it's the same with Joe—sort of.

"It's not that, mostly." I said. "Did Joe tell you he's leaving after Regionals."

"I'd think we'd be relieved."

"I thought so too, but I'm not."

"Why?"

"I don't know—I am relieved, but I'm not, I can't explain it." I said and he got up. "Please don't go—look he is in my life just as much as Isabelle is." He sighed and sat back down and took my hand.

"But he doesn't have your kid."

"But he did bring my kid into this world. Whether, I want it or not, it happened and in case you forgot, I gave my baby up and I'm trying to keep myself together." I think I just realized why I don't really want Joe to leave—it's because of Seth. He is the reason he happened and if he leaves, It will feel like I lost my baby all over again. I didn't think Rory understood, but then he wrapped his arms around me and I knew that he did.

* * *

><p>It was the day of Regionals and we were about to go on, but I had to talk to Joe first. "Joe, we need to talk." I said and before he could speak against it, I started talking. "I don't want you to leave. When I look at you, half of me thinks of what you do to me, but the other half thinks of Seth and after losing him—giving him up, I can't bare anyone else in my life leaving."<p>

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. It hurts too much—seeing you every day." He told me. "I can't, I'm sorry, Ally." He said and walked away. Why does everyone in my life leave?

Rory found me and took me to where everyone else is—he held my hand, I guess heard what happened. "You'll be okay. You have me." I smiled-I just wish people, everyone in my life would stop leaving. I feel like I am cursed.

Now it was time to go on, so I had to forget about all of that.

Rory and I went on the stage first for our duet.

[Ally]_  
>We're on top of the world<br>We're on top of the world now darling so don't let go  
>Can I call you mine<em>

[Ally & Rory]_  
>So can I call you mine now darling<em>

[Rory]_  
>For a whole lot of time<br>My heart finally trust my mind  
>And I know somehow it's right<em>

[Ally & Rory]_  
>And oh we got time, yeah<br>So darling just say you'll stay  
>Right by my side<br>And oh we got love, yeah  
>So darling just swear you'll stand right by my side<em>

[Ally]_  
>We're on top of the world<br>We're on top of the world now darling so don't let go  
>Hmm, I've got something to say<br>_  
>[Rory]<em><br>You're perfect in every way, I'm gonna shout it out  
>I'm wanna tell you now<br>'Cause I know somehow it's right_

[Ally & Rory]_  
>And oh we got time, yeah<br>So darling just say you'll stay right by my side  
>And oh we got love, yeah<br>Darling just swear you'll stand right by my side_

_Be my forever  
>Be my forever<br>Be my forever_

[Ally]_  
>Be my forever<em>

[Rory]_  
>Be my forever<em>

[Ally & Rory]_  
>Be my forever<em>

After we finished, Rory left the stage so I could do my solo.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
>It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again<br>I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over  
>And over and over again<em>

_So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours<br>I pray to be only yours  
>I know now you're my only hope<em>

_I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me  
>I want your symphony<br>Singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs  
>I'm giving it back<em>

_So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours<br>I pray to be only yours  
>I pray to be only yours<br>I know now you're my only hope  
>Mmmm...mmmmm oooooohh<em>

After I finished my solo, everyone else joined me on stage and I went back with them as Finn started off the song.

[Finn]_  
>Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror<br>And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
>If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find<br>Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

[Puck]_  
>'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul<br>I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
>Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through<br>You just gotta be strong_

[Everyone]_  
>'Cause I don't wanna lose you now<br>I'm looking right at the other half of me  
>The vacancy that sat in my heart<br>Is a space that now you hold  
>Show me how to fight for now<br>And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
>Coming back into you once I figured it out<br>You were right here all along  
>It's like you're my mirror<br>My mirror staring back at me  
>I couldn't get any bigger<br>With anyone else beside of me  
>And now it's clear as this promise<br>That we're making two reflections into one  
>'Cause it's like you're my mirror<br>My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

[Santana]_  
>Yesterday is history<br>Tomorrow's a mystery  
>I can see you looking back at me<br>Keep your eyes on me  
>Baby, keep your eyes on me<em>

[Everyone]_  
>I don't wanna lose you now<br>I'm looking right at the other half of me  
>The vacancy that sat in my heart<br>Is a space that now you hold  
>Show me how to fight for now<br>And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
>Coming back into you once I figured it out<br>You were right here all along  
>It's like you're my mirror<br>My mirror staring back at me  
>I couldn't get any bigger<br>With anyone else beside of me  
>And now it's clear as this promise<br>That we're making two reflections into one  
>'Cause it's like you're my mirror<br>My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

After we finished, we waited backstage while the judges made their decisions. We were called back to the stage next to one other team. I really hope we win.

"And the winner of Regionals 2012 is…The New Directions!" They announced. Yes! We won! We got off the stage and went into a celebration of our own. I jumped into Rory arms and he held me tightly. We were all so happy—I was happy.

"We won!" I exclaimed and Rory and I then we smiled at each other. We were about to kiss, only to be interrupted by Jamie coming over. "Oh, Jamie, I may have found someone that might be interested in a date." I told him with a wink.

"Thanks, but I kind of already met someone." Jamie said, wow that's great.

"Who is she?" I asked and then we all turned in the direction Jamie was looking as a girl was rushing over.

"JAMIE!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Rory, she was pretty, I will say that. She had long light brown hair and was wearing a sparkly dress. "You were amazing up there."

"This is her." Jamie said and I smiled, but frowned when I turned Rory and he seemed like he just saw a ghost.

"Rory, are you okay?" I asked and then Jamie and the girl looked at him.

"Isabelle."

* * *

><p><strong>So they won Regionals, but in the end Isabelle made her appearance. Also, Joe is leaving McKinley. Isabelle is played by Lily Collins and Kylie is played by Morgan Lily.<strong>

**Songs: Everything Has Changed (Taylor Swift Ft. Ed Sheeran), Be My Forever (Christina Perri Ft. Ed Sheeran), Only Hope (from **_**A Walk To Remember**_**), & Mirrors (Justin Timberlake).**

**Don't forget to review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Ally's POV

It was Monday and I had to talk to Jamie about his girlfriend. I couldn't believe it, that out of everyone in the world, his new girlfriend was Isabelle Maeve. Rory's EX and the mother of his daughter. I guess the feeling I got every time she called last week was a warning.

I guess somehow I knew she was going to show up eventually.

I just can't believe she is here and for what? What could she get out of dating Jamie? I mean, there is no way she is into Rory, right? And if that is true, she wouldn't want anything to do with me, right? I just need some answers.

I went to find Jamie at his locker and stopped at the sight of him kissing Isabelle. Then she left him and went in another direction—hopefully to leave since she didn't go to school here; I hope she doesn't. I then walked up to Jamie.

"I need to talk to you about Isabelle." I stated.

"Isn't she amazing?" Jamie asked—that's not how I would put that.

"First off, how did you two meet?"

"Oh that restaurant you work at." He told—oh no, she didn't get a job there did she? "We bumped into each other and we ended up sitting down and talking and then we went out the next night—I really like her and I think she likes me." I sighed, that was what Rory told me. He liked her and she seemed crazy about him, but then after they had sex it was over; that is until she had Emily.

"You two haven't had sex, right?" I asked—I didn't want to ask that but I had to make sure.

"What? NO! Why would you ask me that?" Jamie asked—I guess the question scared him a bit.

"Because I have to make sure you haven't done anything you regret." I said.

"Wait, why would I regret doing it with Belle?" He asked.

"Look remember how I told you about that girl Rory knocked up. The girl he had sex with and didn't call again until after she found out she was pregnant?" I asked him and he nodded. "Is—Belle is that same girl."

"No, she couldn't be." Jamie said, denying it.

"Jamie, Rory knew who she was. He recognized her. He didn't even have to think twice about it." I told him and then after Rory showed me old photos of Isabelle after Regionals, it was definitely her. The only difference was she had longer hair and was like a year old. "Look, did she ever mention she has a kid?"

"No, and it's impossible that she's that Isabelle. Belle is sweet and would never play me or any guy like that." Jamie said and I sighed. He wasn't going to listen to me because he did like her and honestly the only reason I am doing this is so he doesn't get hurt like Rory did. "Anyways, I have to class—see you in Glee Club." He said and got away as quickly as he could.

"JAMIE!" I yelled, but he was gone. I looked as Rory then came up to me and sighed. I guess he knew that it didn't go well.

"I guess that didn't go well." Rory said and I sighed.

"He doesn't even believe me." I said. "I don't know what to do—I don't want Jamie getting hurt and he will if he has sex with her and how long was it before you two did it?" I asked Rory and he sighed—I know he didn't want to answer, but I honestly did care how quickly it was because I just wanted to spare Jamie of that.

"A week or two." Rory said and I glared at him—I needed the honest truth.

"A week to ten days." He admitted.

"And why did it happened?"

"Because she said she loved me and wanted to be with nobody else but me. She wanted to feel closer to me and in a way that no one else would understand. She said I was her everything." Rory said and sighed.

"I swear—"

"Shh, don't stress yourself out over all this. She's not worth it." Rory told me as he took my hand and rubbed it—strangely it helped.

"I can't help it! That bitch lied to you and now she is lying to one of my best friends." I practically yelled, I knew as a few people started to stare at me. "What are we going to do? And yes you are helping because it's probably your fault she's here."

"How is it my fault?"

"Why else would she be here? I don't think she came here all the way from Ireland to date Jamie." I stated.

"Okay, but she hasn't said anything to me." Rory said—I think she is keeping her distance so Jamie doesn't know about who she really is.

"I'll call you tonight after work." I said as I needed to get to class, but I stopped remembering something. "Did you ever call her 'Belle'?" I asked—wondering if Jamie just decided to call her that.

"Yeah, only I—her boyfriend was allowed to call her that." Rory said and I sighed. She had to be playing but why.

* * *

><p>I went to work after school and was showing Kylie a little more of what to do. Then my boss pulled me aside. "Ally, this is our newest employee Isabelle." He said and I almost couldn't speak—I just stared. You have got to be kidding me, right now! "I want you to train her like you did with Kylie. I'll have another employee help her with the performing part of the job." He said and walked away without wanting to hear my opinions on this.<p>

"Let's go." I said and I waited on a few people—she didn't once speak to me on the job, but then we went on break and I had to speak with this girl.

"We need to talk." I said. "Why are you here?"

"Well if Rory told you and I know he did, we have a child and well since he came here, I need to make some more money to help with her since he's busy with your demon child that isn't even his." Isabelle said—I gather that she doesn't like me.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter." I stated. "And second, we aren't raising a baby—I gave my son up, it was the right thing to do."

"Are you saying that I should give my daughter up to some stranger?"

"Too late." I replied. "Listen, I want to know what your game is. What are you doing here and why are you dating Jamie?"

"Because he's cute and I want to have a little fun."

"He's not going to have sex with you." I told her—Jamie wouldn't do that.

"Of course he will." Isabelle said. "It only took a week before Rory was willing to jump in bed. Jamie has even less self-esteem than he did. It will be much easier to get him into a room and do him. And it will be much easier to break his heart afterwards."

"Listen here bitch, stay away from Jamie." I stated—I wasn't going to let her hurt my friends.

"Okay, fine, on one condition." She said. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

"What?"

"Break up with Rory. You give him up, give him back to me and I'll leave you friend alone." She told me—no way was I going to do this. Rory wouldn't let it happen—he'd see right through me and as if that would do anything.

"You are one hell of a bitch, Belle." I said and she laughed.

"Don't call me Belle, only my boyfriends can call me that." She stated.

"Oh so that name is reserved for the entire male population?" I said and she frowned and walked away angrily. It was official, I hated her even more than from what Rory said. I wasn't going to let her win. I won't let her win.

* * *

><p>I went and found Jamie and when he saw me, he was about to leave when I stopped him. "Stop it."<p>

"Can't we talk about this later? Like in Glee Club?" Jamie suggest, but I knew why he was and I wasn't falling for it.

"You know that I know that we don't have it today because Mr. Shue is out." I stated. I wondered why he was and if it was personal day, he chose the wrong time because Nationals was around the corner. He sighed, I knew he didn't want to talk about this, mostly because he really liked her. But honestly, I wouldn't care if she was good for him. But I think Sugar would have been better for him.

She doesn't really care about Jamie. She is just doing this to get to me.

"Jamie, I know you don't want to hear this, but..."

"Ally, I really like her." Jamie said, which is why this was hard.

"I know, and you're one of my best friends. Which is why I'm doing this." I said. "She doesn't even care about you. She is just doing this to get to me."

"Right, look Belle is not this Isabelle Rory knocked up." Jamie still denied. "She likes me, more than anyone she's ever liked before. She said..."

"_She said she loved me and wanted to be with nobody else but me. She wanted to feel closer to me and in a way that no one else would understand. She said I was her everything." _I looked at him and I knew that she had said the same thing she said to Rory. I guess she never came up with anything better. "Right?"

"No, there's no way you could know that...how do you know that?" Jamie asked.

"Because that is exact thing she said to Rory right before he agreed to have sex with her." I said. I then pulled out my phone and scrolled through for pictures of Emily. I found one and showed it to him. "Does this look like anyone you've seen?"

"That's Belle's sister." Jamie said and I think this might be enough to convince him. "Why do you have a picture of her?"

"That's Isabelle and Rory's daughter, Emily." I told him and I knew now that he believed me. "I'm sorry Jamie, but..."

"Don't." He said, I really hoped I didn't make things worse. "I am the one who should be sorry...I guess you and Rory would know better. He did date her and have a kid with her."

"And I've met her." I said. "I hate her."

"Did she happen to mention why me?"

"I think meeting you was just luck. I guess she found out that you were friends with me and well...it was perfect." I said. "She told me she'd leave you alone if I broke up with Rory, but I wasn't going to be stupid. I just had to convince you."

"Next time I'll listen to you. Without hesitation."

"Good to know." I said with a laugh. "Come on, let's go to class." I said and as we were walking, Rory joined us and just as we reached the classroom Isabelle arrived. This should be good.

"Hey babe." Isabelle said to Jamie.

"Drop the act, I know who you are." Jamie said and she sighed and dropped the happy-good girl act or whatever the act she was playing. "If you're ever going to blackmail someone, I'd choose stupid people." He added and I grinned.

"It would have been easier...I was sparing you, Alison." Isabelle said. "I guess Rory didn't tell you the news yet." Wait, news? She turned around and left us there as I turned to Rory and by his expression, I knew he was hiding something from me.

"Rory, what's going on?" I asked.

"After the school year is over...I have to go back to Ireland."

* * *

><p><strong>A small filler chapter.<strong>

**So Ally got Jamie to see who Isabelle really is. Also, Rory will have to return to Ireland, like he does in the show. What do you think will happen next? How will Ally React? **

**Don't forget to review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Ally's POV

I haven't spoken to Rory since he told me that after the school year ends he has to go back to Ireland. I can't believe this is happening and honestly, I don't know if it has completely sunk in yet.

Rory has been the best thing to happen to me since—well, since Kurt's family adopted me—and I don't want to lose him. I already lost my entire bio family and I just gave up my son. I can't just can't lose my boyfriend too.

Stupid visa.

I have been hanging around Jamie more because every time I even see Rory—which is pretty much every time I use my phone because my lock screen is the picture of the two of us—I think about how we only have a few weeks left together. We have a Nationals and then that is pretty much it.

"Maybe there's a way—there has to be a way." Jamie started off by saying as we walked to the Choir room. I honestly didn't even feel like going there because I was so upset about this. I know it's kind of sad to be like this over a boy, but it'd be easier to understand if you've lost as many people as I have.

"Unless Rory can get a visa, there isn't a way." I replied, but I liked that he was trying. "Thanks for trying."

"Hey, doesn't mean you two will have to break up." Jamie then said.

"As much as I want to believe that, long distant relationship pretty much never work out." I said. "And it's enough that Isabelle is probably going to try and get him back, there will be other girls—Irish girls and there would be boys here too, even though I don't think there is anyone else for me."

"Don't think like that—it's depressing." Jamie said and I grinned. "I mean you guys have a few weeks left, right? A month and a half until school is over. That's like 40-50 days or something. Sorry I suck at math."

"I think it'd be easier to end it now. It gives us time to get use to the fact we won't be able to date anymore." I stated and I walked away and into the choir room before he could argue. Rory then walked in and I looked away from him.

Then Mr. Shue came in and wrote _TV & Movies _on the board. "The assignment for this week, I want you guys to sing songs that are either from or featured in a movie or TV show." I had a lot of ideas for that, most of them were movies songs though.

"I have a song, I'd like to sing." Rory said and stood up in the front of the choir room. The music started and he looked at me—oh damn, I love this song.

_You make it look like it's magic  
>'cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you<br>I'm never confused  
>Hey, hey<em>

_I'm so used to being used  
>So I love when you call unexpected<br>'cause I hate when the moment's expected  
>So I'ma care for you, you, you<br>I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah  
>'cause girl you're perfect<br>You're always worth it  
>And you deserve it<br>The way you work it  
>'cause girl you earned it, yeah<br>Girl you earned it, yeah_

_On that lonely night (lonely night)  
>You said it wouldn't be love<br>But we felt the rush (felt the love)  
>It made us believe it there was only us (only us)<br>Convinced we were broken inside, yeah  
>Inside, yeah<em>

_'cause girl you're perfect (girl you're perfect)  
>You're always worth it (you're always worth it)<br>And you deserve it (and you deserve it)  
>The way you work it (the way you work it)<br>'cause girl you earned it (girl you earned it, yeah)  
>Girl you earned it (you earned it, yeah)<em>

_Nana nana  
>So girl you're worth it<br>The way you work it  
>You deserve it<br>I can tell you_

Everyone applauded, including myself. Damn, that was freaking hot and I just want to jump into his arms and kiss him. But no, I can't. I have to get used to the fact that he is going to gone next year.

"That was great, Rory." Mr. Shue praised. _Great? _That was hot.

"I have an announcement." Rory said. "Some of you know this, but for those who don't, at the end of the year, I have to return to Ireland."

"What? Why?" Tina asked.

"I requested my visa be extended, but they denied it. I don't know why." Rory told her.

"Dude, that totally sucks." Finn said. "We need to fight this."

"There's nothing we can do, Finn." Rory said. "But I'm hoping that maybe somehow I can be able to come back here next year—maybe after the first half of the year?"

Then everyone looked at me, probably wondering how I was taking the news. I got up and then left the choir room. I really hate this visa thing.

* * *

><p>I hung out in the dance room for most of the day. I just wanted to be left alone, but later both Jamie and Sam came in—they knew me so well.<p>

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked and I nodded. But I turned to Sam and I knew he didn't believe, nor did Jamie. I then shook my head. "Jamie filled me in and I think you're making a mistake."

"It's his visa."

"I mean about breaking up." Sam cleared up.

"Long distant relationships don't work out and I don't want to be one of those couples that try and try and then break up because they cheat or it gets too hard." I said.

"I get that, but you don't need to break up now. You guys still have almost two months left. Why break up now when you could enjoy that time together?" Sam questioned.

"It'll give us time to accept the fact and get used to us not being together." I explained.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but it sounds like bull." Jamie said and I glared at him. "Sorry, but it doesn't matter. When he actually leaves, you are going to be angry and upset that he's gone and also at yourself for not spending those last few weeks together. It'll be harder." That was actually pretty smart, but I don't know if I can stand the fact with being with him, knowing that he'll be gone.

"Please stop avoiding me." We all turned around at hearing the sound of Rory's voice. "Ally, I love you and this kills me as much as it is hurting you too. I love you and I don't want to be apart from you. But please don't act like we're already apart. Please, stay with me until I have to go."

The next thing I knew Sam was playing the guitar. I love this song.

[Ally]_  
>Wait a minute before you tell me anything<br>How was your day?  
>'Cause I been missing<br>You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?  
>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<br>You calm me down  
>There's something about the sound of your voice<em>

[Rory]_  
>I, I, I, I never, never, never<br>As far away as it may seem no never  
>Soon we'll be together<br>We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

[Ally & Rory]_  
>And I can hardly take another goodbye<br>Baby, won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>I'll be thinking about you_

[Rory]_  
>Whoa, wherever the wind blows me<br>You're still the one and only girl on my mind_

[Ally (Rory)]_  
>No, there ain't no one better<br>(Worldwide)  
>So always remember<br>(Worldwide)  
>Always remember, girl, you're mine<em>

[Ally]_  
>Paris, London, Tokyo<br>It's just one thing that I gotta do  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<br>Hello, tuck you in every night_

[Ally & Rory]_  
>And I can hardly take another goodbye<br>Baby, won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>I'll be thinking about you_

[Ally]  
><em>Worldwide<br>Yes, I may meet a million boys  
>That know my name<br>But don't you worry  
>'Cause you have my heart<em>

A few tears fell from my eyes and I left the room. Then Rory came out after me.

"Ally, please." Rory begged.

"Why does everyone I love get taken from me?" I cried. "I try not to get attached to people because one day I'll wake up and they'll be gone. My parents, my sister, my adoptive mom, and now my boyfriend. Why does everyone I love get taken from me!?" He then pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"We have time together. I'm leaving yet and even when I do, we can still be together. We can call and text and videochat and do whatever we can to see and hear each other as much as possible." Rory said, as if it would last. Something would happen, it always does. "I know you're thinking we'll be like all those other failed long distant relationship couples, but we're not like any couple. Ally, you and me, we're special and we belong together. We can fight those odds and when and I mean _when _I come back, we'll still be together. I love you Ally and I know you love me, so please…I know we can do this."

"I love you so much." I said. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Rory said and kissed me again. "So what do you say?"

"I love you and I'm never letting you go." I said. "I'm sorry, I have been so stupid, I'm just terrified of losing you—don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to go, but I promise, we will get passed this. We aren't like most couples, Ally. We'll survive." Rory said and we kissed again. I really hoped he was right.

[Ally]_  
>Every night in my dreams<br>I see you, I feel you  
>That is how I know you go on<em>

_Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time  
>And last for a lifetime<br>And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you  
>One true time I hold to<br>In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
>And I know that my heart will go on<br>We'll stay forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on._

* * *

><p>The next day, Rory and I were in the choir room. We had one song we really wanted to sing.<p>

[Rory]_  
>These days<br>Well, they're looking up  
>We got so much to say<br>_  
>[Ally]<em><br>We got someone to love  
>We got good friends<br>They're so good to us  
>And haters can hate<em>

[Rory]_  
>And fakers can front<em>

So we try to live  
>Like it's all we've got<p>

[Ally]_  
>Cause for all we know<em>

[Ally & Rory]_  
>This could be the last night of our lives<br>Gonna chase down our every desire  
>We blaze the night<br>With all we've been waiting for  
>All this time<br>Reaches such great heights  
>Gives us just one perfect night<br>To say "oh, what a beautiful life"  
>"Oh, what a beautiful life"<em>

[Ally]_  
>And fakers can front<em>

So we try to live  
>Like it's all we've got<p>

[Rory]_  
>Cause for all we know<em>

[Ally & Rory]_  
>This could be the last night of our lives<br>Gonna chase down our every desire  
>We blaze the night<br>With all we've been waiting for  
>All this time<br>Reaches such great heights  
>Gives us just one perfect night<br>To say "oh, what a beautiful life"  
>"Oh, what a beautiful life"<em>

[Ally]_  
>Oh, what a beautiful life<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Very short chapter, but I tried my best. :) So Rory and Ally will remain together, even when he leaves. Do you think Rory is right and they will make it? One more chapter left! :)<strong>

**Songs: Earned It (from **_**50 Shades of Grey**_**), Worldwide (from **_**Big Time Rush**_**), My Heart Will Go On (from **_**the Titanic**_**), & Beautiful Day (from **_**American Idol**_**). (Artists: The Weekend, BTR, Celine Dion, & Nick Fradiani)**

**Don't forget to review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Ally's POV

I was sitting at the piano in my room, thinking about how this was it. Nationals was this Saturday and after this week, I'd officially be a senior. This year was almost over and I couldn't believe it was gone. I needed to sing something to take my mind off all of it.

_These clouds aren't going nowhere, baby  
>Rain keeps coming down<br>I just thought I'd try to call you, baby  
>For you got too far outta town<em>

_And I hope that you get this message  
>That I'm leaving for you<br>'Cause I hate that you left without hearing  
>The words that I need you to<em>

_And I hope you find it  
>What you're looking for<br>And I hope it's everything you dreamed  
>Your life could be and so much more<em>

_And I hope you're happy, wherever you are  
>I wanted you to know that<br>And nothing's gonna change that  
>And I hope you find it<em>

_Whatever it is out there  
>That you were missing here<em>

_And I hope you find it  
>What you're looking you<br>And I hope it's everything you dreamed  
>Your life could be and so much more<em>

_And I hope you're happy wherever you are  
>I wanted you to know that<br>And nothing's gonna change that  
>No, no, no<em>

_And I hope you find it  
>I hope you find it<em>

This was it. Our last week together. This Friday was the official last day of school for the underclassmen and this Saturday was Nationals. And after that was over, Rory would be on a plane back to Ireland. But one thing I am sure of is that I'm glad that I didn't waste these last couple of weeks.

But the problem is, I wish they didn't have to end. If only we could be together for the summer—it would be perfect. But I guess it's true, we can't always get what we want.

The seniors, have graduated already, but they would be coming to help prepare for Nationals. This was something none of us wanted to miss, especially for the seniors; this is they're last shot at a competition.

I heard about a lot of our friends futures: Mercedes was going to L.A., Mike was going to Julliard, Santana was going to Louisville on a Cheer scholarship, Quinn was going to Vale, and as for everyone else…no clue. Rachel, Finn, and Kurt were still waiting on their letters.

I ran into Kurt in the hallway and he didn't look happy. "Hey, you okay?" I asked him and he shook his head. "What happened?"

"I didn't get in." Kurt told—wait what? How could he have not gotten in? "And neither did Finn." He then said—what the hell? Are these schools just stupid or something.

"What about Rachel?"

"She got in." Kurt said—okay, so she got in and neither of my brothers got in? I'm happy for Rachel, but this honestly sucked. "I don't know what to do now." I pulled him into a hug, it looked like he obviously needed it. Damn, this week honestly was sucking.

* * *

><p>I needed some time to myself. I sat outside on a bench—they had them everywhere for people to come out here and sit whenever they had a free period and there was nothing else to do. After a little bit, Finn came and sat down next to me.<p>

"Why are you out here?" Finn asked. "Shouldn't you be spending every second with Rory?"

"He's coming in later—I think he had to get his plane ticket or something." I told him—I hated that this year had to end. Can it just not end?

"So what are you thinking about?"

"This year." I replied.

"And?"

"It's sort of been the best year of my life." I stated. "I mean, I joined Glee Club, started dating Rory, made friends like Jamie, Sam—and well everyone else, had Seth, got to see Annie again…" I felt like I could cry. "I don't want this year to end."

"I'm sure next year will be good too." Finn said.

"It won't be the same." I said. "Rory will be in Ireland, I'll be here, all of you guys will be gone—it won't be like this year."

"It'll be different, but I'm sure it'll be a good year." Finn told me. "This is not the end, it's only the beginning. And Rachel and I were talking since we're the current leaders, we'd like you—well you and Sam to be the co-captains next year."

I smiled, I guess he was right. And wow, I guess that helps a bit.

"Do me a favor first?" I asked and he nodded. "Don't join the army."

"Why? My father—"

"Look I get it, but I swear to god, If I to think about you being in the army and have to think about losing someone else—just please, don't. I can't lose any more people." I said and he smiled at me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Okay." He said. "So do you know what's happening with Joe and some of the others?"

"Joe is going back to being homeschooled, Sugar is dropping out of school, and Jamie is going back to transfer to Dalton to be with his brother, and Brittany is apparently following Santana to Louisville, even though she is being held back." I told him.

"Remember this is not the end." Finn said and I smiled—I would have to keep reminding myself that.

"Want to sing a duet with me—while we still have the chance?" I asked and he nodded. We went to the choir room a few minutes before everyone started coming in.

[Ally]_  
>Woah. woah<br>Woah, woah_

[Finn]_  
>Now I know it's never easy<br>To pick yourself up again_

_But take a deep breath 'cause you know that  
>It's time to look ahead<br>'Cause one foot in front of other_

[Ally]_  
>And you can, you can fly<em>

Into a better tomorrow  
>And leave yesterday behind<p>

[Finn & Ally]_  
>This is not the end, no<br>Your day is gonna come_

_This is not the end, no  
>You're not the only one<em>

[Ally]_  
>We all have our ups and all have our downs<br>That we have to find a way around  
>This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh<em>

[Finn & Ally]_  
>This is not the end, no<br>Your day is gonna come_

_This is not the end, no  
>You're not the only one<em>

_We all have our ups and all have our downs_  
><em>That we have to find a way around<em>  
><em>This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>This is not the end<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Don't ever give up, no<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>It's just a start now<em>

_This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>This is not the end<em>  
><em>Woah, woah<em>

"We thought it'd be appropriate." Finn said as we both took a seat with everyone.

"That was great, Finn and Ally." Mr. Shue praised. "Anyways, we've all come a long way and now it's here! Nationals is this Saturday. Now we need to talk about the set list." I grinned, I may have helped influence what might be included.

"First we have our group number, which was recommended by Ally, which is Rachel, Kurt, Tina, and Blaine singing _Fade Away _by Celine Dion." He said and the four of them smiled at me—I guess they liked my taste. "Then we have our soloist, Ally, singing _Angels _by David Archuleta. And finally our group number, solos by Finn, Quinn, Ally, Rory, and Sam singing _Back to You _by One Direction."

Everyone seemed to like the setlist, and I think Tina wanted to kiss me a bit for getting her a bit of a solo at Nationals. I knew Rachel and Kurt were happy with it and I think Kurt needed some cheering up.

This was it and I knew we had to be great. I knew we would be.

* * *

><p><span>Rory's POV<span>

I had spoken with a lot of people to make this work and so far, it was happening. I was happy and I couldn't wait to tell Ally after we won. I may be leaving tonight, but this will not be it.

I met her at the hotel where she was waiting with Jamie—it was weird that he wasn't going to be at McKinley next year either; it's like everyone is leaving.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She said back.

"You ready?" I asked.

"For Nationals? Yes. For it to be over? No." She replied. "I don't want you to leave." She said and I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know. I don't want to leave either." I told her. "But let's make the most of this."

"We have to win." I said.

"We will win." She said.

"Of course we will, you're soloing." I said and she laughed a little and then kissed me and then I noticed something was sticking out of her bag. "What's this?" I asked as I took it out and looked it over. She tried to stop me, but I was already reading it.

"Rory—"

"You wrote this?" I asked her and she nodded. It was a song and damn good one. The lyrics were really good. "We should be singing this instead of a One Direction song."

"No, it's fine. And I doubt anyone else will want to sing it anyways." She said and put it away and I sighed. No use fighting—that's not how I want this to end, with a fight. I want this to end with love, not hate.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." Ally replied and then we kissed again. Then Sam came out and got us, it was time to go.

* * *

><p><span>Ally's POV<span>

It was time for us to perform and it was going to be crazy—it us or Vocal Adrenaline and no way was I going to let them win. First up was the group number, so Rachel and Kurt took the stage first. Tina and Blaine would join later.

[Rachel]_  
>I learned from the past not everything lasts<br>I understand that now_

[Kurt]_  
>Everything changed when you walked away<br>But I'll survive somehow_

_Though I have regrets  
>I'll learn to forget and just keep moving on<br>_  
>[Rachel]<em><br>Cause when love is gone  
>You have to be strong<em>

[Rachel]_  
>Once touched by pain you're not the same<em>

[Kurt]_  
>But time can heal your heart again<em>

[Rachel & Kurt]_  
>So let the clouds that bring you down<br>Just fade away, away_

Then Blaine and Tina came onto the stage with them.

[Blaine]_  
>So I try to smile but after a while<br>The memories come back  
><em>  
>[Tina]<em><br>But I won't give in cause I know that then  
>My heart will fade to black<em>

_And this time I learned that love can burn  
>To an all consuming flame<br>_  
>[Tina &amp; Blaine]<em><br>There's no right or wrong  
>I've got to be strong<em>

[Tina]_  
>Once touched by pain you're not the same<em>

[Blaine]_  
>But time can heal your heart again<em>

[Tina & Blaine]_  
>So let the clouds that bring you down<em>

[Rachel & Kurt]_  
>So let the clouds that bring you down<em>

[Rachel, Kurt, Tina, & Blaine]_  
>Just fade away, away<em>

After they finished, they left the stage and I took a breath before walking onto the stage. I waited for the music to start playing and I opened my eyes.

_I sit and wait  
>Does an angel contemplate my fate?<br>And do they know the places where we go  
>When we're gray and old?<em>

_'Cause I've been told  
>That salvation lets their wings unfold<br>So when I'm lying in my bed  
>Thoughts running through my head<br>And I feel that love is dead  
>I'm loving angels instead<em>

_And through it all she offers me protection  
>A lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong<br>And down the waterfall wherever it may take me  
>I know that life won't break me<br>When I come to call she won't forsake me  
>I'm loving angels instead<em>

_Through it all she offers me protection  
>A lot of love and affection whether I'm right or wrong<br>And down the waterfall wherever it may take me  
>I know that life won't break me<br>When I come to call she won't forsake me  
>I'm loving angels instead, oh<br>I'm loving angels instead_

I smiled after I was finished and heard the applause. Then everyone else joined me on the stage, I stayed where I was since I would be starting the number.

[Ally]_  
>Whenever I close my eyes, I picture you there<br>I'm looking out at the crowd, you're everywhere_

[Rory]_  
>I'm watching you from the stage, yeah<br>You're smile is on every face now  
>But every time you wake up<br>You're hearing me say_

[Ally & Rory]_  
>Goodbye<em>

[Rory, Sam, & Finn]_  
>Baby, you don't have to worry<br>I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you  
>Lately, I've been going crazy<br>So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

[Quinn]_  
>I've never been so into somebody before<br>And every time we both touch I only want more_

[Sam]_  
>So tell me nothing's going to change yeah<br>And you won't ever walk away yeah  
>'Cause even though every night you'll know what I'll say<em>

[Sam & Quinn]_  
>Goodbye<em>

[Finn, Rory, Quinn, Sam, & Ally]_  
>Baby, you don't have to worry<br>I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you  
>Lately, I've been going crazy<br>So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

[Finn]_  
>Lately, I've been going crazy<br>So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you._

Everyone applauded us and some even stood up afterwards—I really hope we won.

* * *

><p>Eventually we were brought back on stage, earlier than we expected, I really hoped we had won. I took Rory's hand. "So we have a tie." The announcer said—wait what?! "So were going to have both teams do one performance each to settle the tie. It can be a solo or duet, you have a half hour to prepare." He said—oh crap, we're screwed.<p>

We all went backstage and we were all freaking out. What were we going to do.

"Okay we need to decide on what we're doing, duet or solo." Blaine started off by saying.

"We could have Finn and Rachel sing _Faithfully _again." Someone said—I don't think that was a good idea. I saw it on YouTube and it was good, but that's playing it too safe. The judges will see that and we won't win.

"Wait, Ally wrote an original song." Rory said—what the hell is he doing.

"So?" Santana commented.

"It's something new, they haven't heard. Look at this, it's really good." Rory struggled on the words, but when he showed them the song and people seemed to like it.

"It's good, but do we really want to risk it?" Mercedes said. "I mean no offense, but—what if they don't like it?"

"I think this is what they want." I stepped in. "I know they won't want us playing it safe and doing something we did before, why not take a risk? I mean, nothing good is going to happen unless we start taking chances, right?" I said and they seemed agree.

"Okay, so you going to solo on this?" Rachel asked and I guess I could, but it worked better as I duet.

"It works better as a duet, but I don't think we have time—"

"I sing it with you." Sam offered and I grinned.

"Okay, Sam, Ally, go learn your song." They told us and we went into a private room and started to prepare. I went over who was singing what, not too much chorography; I really hope this works.

* * *

><p>We went on after Vocal Adrenaline did their number. I looked at Sam and he smiled at me. I guess it was nice to have my best friend up here with me. "You ready for this?" Sam asked, extending his hand out to me.<p>

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. We walked onto the stage, got some space between us and then the spotlight was on us and the music started.

[Sam]_  
>You're flying, you fall<br>You're trying, you fail  
>But still you keep going<em>

[Ally]_  
>You're crashing, you stall<br>You sink 'til you sail  
>Cause you never know when<em>

[Sam]_  
>The tide's gonna turn<br>The wind's gonna change  
>We're gonna make it<em>

[Ally]_  
>The world's gonna learn and remember our name<br>It's been not breakin'_

_Through blood and tears we rise  
>Coz Tonight we come alive<em>

[Sam & Ally]_  
>We are the sons of the promised dream<br>Daughters of hope we will not give up  
>They say we're broken<br>They say we're weak  
>But We've shown it's the heart of the champion<em>

_We're gonna stand  
>When we've been knocked down<br>We crawl, we walk, until we run  
>We're gonna fight<br>Gonna hold our ground  
>Cause we've got the heart of the champion<em>

_Oh Oh  
>Oh Oh<em>

_Cause we've got the heart of the champion_

[Ally]_  
>We are the soul<br>We are the proud  
>We are the dreamers<em>

[Sam]_  
>Not letting go<br>We're not backin down  
>Not gonna leavin here<em>

_Seeing the prize  
>We'll keep reaching out<br>Until we hold it_

[Ally]_  
>This is our time<br>This is our house  
>This is our moment<em>

[Sam]_  
>We are the sons of the promised dream<em>

[Ally]_  
>Daughters of hope we will not give up<em>

[Sam]_  
>They say we're broken<em>

[Ally]_  
>They say we're weak<em>

[Sam & Ally]  
><em>But We've shown it's the heart of the champion<em>

_We're gonna stand  
>When we've been knocked down<br>We crawl, we walk, until we run  
>We're gonna fight<br>Gonna hold our ground  
>Cause we've got the heart of the champion<br>Cause we've got the heart of a champion_

We took each other's hand and held it up at the end and everyone applauded us. We went back stage and I hugged Sam. "I think we just won." Sam replied. "If we don't, screw them." Sam said, sometimes he was just the greatest.

We went back with the others and they screamed—I guess it was really good.

"Was it good?" I asked Rory.

"Nope." He said. "It was beyond that."

"I love you." I said and kissed him—I really don't want this to end.

* * *

><p>We were called back onto the stage ten minutes later, I guess they didn't need much time to decide. We got back on stage and I held hands with Sam and Rory. We all closed our eyes, waiting for the anticipated results.<p>

"And the winner of Nationals is…The New Directions!" They announced. Oh my god, we won! We started screaming and we started hugging each other. I hugged Sam and Jamie. Then Kurt and Finn. Then Rachel and Tina. Then I jumped into Rory's arms and kissed him. We just won Nationals.

"Guys, I am very proud of all of you! Returning underclassmen, I look forward to working with you next year and seniors and any others not returning, I will miss you all!" Mr. Shue said, I think he was getting all emotional and didn't want to hold us up too long.

I walked outside with Rory and there was the taxi waiting for him, I told Kurt and Finn to give me a minute. "So I guess this is it." I started off. "I can't believe we won."

"All because of you, you're song is the reason we won." Rory said and I felt like crying—well for many reasons—"You were right about taking chances." He added and I smiled.

"I wouldn't have joined if I didn't take a chance and I'm happy I did—this was the best year of my life." I told him. "I just wish it didn't have to end."

"I am going to miss you so much." I said and he didn't say anything. He just handed me this paper. "What's this?" I asked as I opened it.

"It's a plane ticket. And here's a passport." He said, also handing that to me. Why was he giving me his stuff so he could leave?

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked. "Don't you need this?"

"I have mine." He said, showing me his set. "That's yours."

"What?"

"I talked about with my parents and your dad and a lot of people actually and had this set up—it took a little bit—anyways, Ally, I want you to come with me. I want you to come and spend the summer in Ireland with me."

"What?"

"I talked to your dad about it—look, I have your bags and well…this is so we can be together all summer. So if you say yes and come with me, it isn't the end." Rory said. "Sorry, I kind of suck at speeches." I laughed a little; I can't believe this is happening. "What do you say, Ally? Will you come with me?"

I smiled and jumped into his arms and kissed him. I got in the cab with him and waved goodbye to my brothers—I guess they knew about it. I was so happy—the summer in Ireland with my boyfriend; we were going to have the time of our lives.

Then this song came on the radio and I had to sing.

_Dreamers don't care if it's right  
>I think I'm really into you<br>Restless, let's leave it all behind  
>Tonight<em>

_Crazy, when you cross my mind  
>Oh, the trouble we could get into<br>So what, let's just give this a try  
>Alright<em>

_Let's have the time of our lives  
>Like there's no one else around<br>Just throw your hands up high  
>Even when they try to take us down<em>

_We'll have the time of our lives  
>'Til the lights burn out<br>Let's laugh until we cry  
>Life is only what you make it now<br>Let's have the time of our lives_

_Holding back  
>What are we waitin' for?<br>Take that chance  
>Now's all we've got for sure<em>

_Let's have the time of our lives  
>Like there's no one else around<br>Just throw your hands up high  
>Even when they try to take us down<em>

_We'll have the time of our lives  
>'Til the lights burn out<br>Let's laugh until we cry  
>Life is only what you make it now<br>Let's have the time of our lives_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I can't believe it's almost been a full year since I started this story and now it's over…well not completely. There will be a sequel to this story, which is coming soon. It will be called <strong>_**Who I Am**_** and I hope you guys will read that too. Thank you guys for reading!**

**Anyways, so they won Nationals, even with the surprise twist :) Also Ally is spending the summer in Ireland with Rory. **

**Songs: I Hope You Find It (Miley Cyrus), Not the End (Cory Monteith), Fade Away (Celine Dion), Angels (David Archuleta), Back To You (One Direction), Champion (Clark Beckham), & Time of Our Lives (Miley Cyrus)**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
